Mommy Maid
by Iqlima
Summary: Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin? Hot Comeback from Iqlima :D RnR ? Chap 10is update! Final Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

Suara musik terdengar hingar bingar memenuhi sebuah klub malam yang terletak di kawasan pusat Seoul. Gangnam Style, itulah nama klub paling terkenal di Seoul. Selain tempatnya yang strategis, beragam nilai plus pun memenuhi Gangnam Style Club. Tempatnya yang luas, pelayanan yang memuaskan, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang membuat Gangnam Style menjadi klub malam paling digemari di Seoul.

Di suatu sudut klub, tepatnya di bagian bar, terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang melayani beberapa pesanan minuman keras.

"Jae, red wine satu." Pesan Donghae, salah seorang pemuda kaya yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di Gangnam Style Club.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Siap, Hae!"

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong menyiapkan pesanan Donghae. Jaejoong selalu senang jika ada orang seperti Donghae. Jika diberi pelayanan yang cepat, mereka tak segan-segan memberi tip besar. Bahkan dulu Donghae pernah memberinya tip sebesar seratus ribu won, hampir mencapai gajinya sebulan! Karena seringnya Donghae datang ke klub, maka mereka pun menjadi sahabat akrab, apalagi umur mereka hampir sama.

"Thanks, Jae." Kata Donghae.

"Mana gadis-gadismu? Biasanya kau selalu dikerumuni gadis-gadismu." Tanya Jaejoong keheranan melihat Donghae yang sendirian.

Donghae tertawa. "Kuusir mereka. Aku sedang ingin sendirian saja. Lagi pula, mereka hanya menghabiskan uangku saja."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. "Menghabiskan uangmu? Bukannya mereka mendekatimu karena wajahmu yang tampan bak dewa itu?"

"Jaee.. Kau jangan naif, kau sendiri hidup di dunia malam. Hanya hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu?"

"Tapi kan hanya sebagai bartender." Jawab Jaejoong agak tersinggung.

"Tetap saja, klub malam ini kan dunia malam. Memang beberapa gadis itu ada yang tertarik denganku, tapi selebihnya mereka hanya tertarik dengan uangku. Aku sudah malas menghabiskan uang untuk gadis-gadis seperti itu."

Jaejoong hendak membalas perkataan Donghae, tapi dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ah, Bos. Aku pergi dulu ya, Hae. Bos memanggilku." Pamit Jaejoong.

"Ne, ne. Pergi sana." Balas Donghae sambil menenggak red wine nya.

Jaejoong keluar dari bar dan menghampiri Bos PSY.

"Ada apa, Bos PSY?"

"Ikut ke ruanganku sekarang." Perintah Bos PSY.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengikuti Bos PSY ke ruangannya. Di ruangan Bos PSY, dilihatnya beberapa lelaki paruh baya. Perasaan Jaejoong mulai tidak enak.

"Cantik.. Cantik sekali.." kata salah seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"Duduk, Jae." Perintah Bos PSY.

Takut-takut, Jaejoong duduk di sofa, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari para lelaki paruh baya itu. Perasaannya semakin tak enak. Apalagi para lelaki paruh baya itu memandanginya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Langsung saja, apa kau mau menemani mereka? Mereka akan membayar mahal." Kata Bos PSY.

Perkataan Bos PSY membuat Jaejoong kaget. "A – apa?"

"Ya, mereka ini gay. Mereka mau membayar mahal untukmu asal kau mau menemani mereka tidur."

Wajah Jaejoong memanas. Apa yang ditakutkannya pun terjadi. Dia berdiri dari sofa. "Mungkin saya hanya bartender di sini, tapi saya tidak serendah itu! Saya masih punya harga diri!" seru Jaejoong.

Bos PSY hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Kalau kau tak mau, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."

"Lebih baik dipecat daripada tidur dengan mereka!" kata Jaejoong ketus.

Menahan air mata yang mengambang di pelupuk matanya, Jaejoong bergegas pergi dari ruangan Bos PSY dan berlari menuju bar. Untung saja bar tidak terlalu ramai. Jaejoong bergegas mengambil tas yang diletakannya di bawah meja bar.

"Jae, Jae ada apa?" tanya Donghae melihat Jaejoong yang hampir menangis.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jae, kau bisa cerita padaku." Pinta Donghae.

"Bos menyuruhku tidur bersama beberapa lelaki paruh baya dan aku tidak mau. Akibatnya, aku dipecat.." kata Jaejoong.

Donghae mendecih. "Tua bangka itu, sejak dulu kelakuannya tak pernah berubah. Sudah jangan sedih. Kuantar kau pulang."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dengan langkah pelan dia keluar dari bar dan mengikuti Donghae ke tempat parkir.

Melihat Jaejoong yang bersedih, Donghae merangkulnya. "Sudah! Jangan sedih! Lebih baik kau dipecat daripada harus melayani laki-laki hidung belang!"

Masih sesenggukan, Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. "Tapi tetap saja. Aku suka sekali bekerja di sini."

"Tapi kalau kau terus bekerja di sini, lama-lama kau bukan bartender lagi, melainkan lelaki penghibur! Sudah, cari pekerjaan lain! Nanti aku bantu." Kata Donghae sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Ah.. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin nasibku saja yang buruk."

: MOMMY MAID :

Mendekati tengah hari, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Balloon Kindergaten. Seorang lelaki yang memakai setelah jas serta kacamata hitam turun dari mobil itu.

Seperti biasa, kerumunan Ibu-Ibu serta para babysitter yang ada di TK itu langsung ribut berbisik-bisik, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum saja karena dia sudah biasa menghadapi hal ini.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi taman dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Namanya Jung Yunho. Single Parent. Usia 27 tahun. Tampan. Baik hati. Eksekutif muda di salah satu perusahaan ternama. Primadona para Ibu-Ibu dan babysitter di Balloon Kindergarten.

Terdengar suara bel berdering. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara riuh. Yunho memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dan berdiri, memperhatikan kerumunan anak-anak kecil yang berlari menuju penjemput mereka masing-masing.

"Daddy ~~ !" terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal Yunho.

Seorang anak kecil berlari menghampirinya. Yunho berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Anak kecil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hari ini Changmin mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Pizza! Minnie mau makan pizza!"

Yunho tersenyum dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan pizza." Katanya sambil menggamit tangan Changmin.

Bergandengan tangan, pasangan ayah dan anak itu berjalan riang menuju mobil, tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik para Ibu-Ibu dan babysitter.

"Kyaaa ~ Manis sekali.." pekik seorang Ibu.

"Ayah yang sayang anaknyaa.." pekik Ibu yang lain.

"Andai aku bisa menjadi istrinya.." gumam seorang babysitter.

Setelah memasang seatbelt pada Changmin, Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran pizza favorit Changmin. Seperti biasa, sepanjang perjalanan pasti Changmin menyanyi.

"Ayo turun." Kata Yunho sembari melepas seatbelt Changmin.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam restoran. Setelah memesan, seperti biasa Yunho menanyakan sekolah Changmin hari ini.

"Tadi di sekolah.. Seongsaenim memberi tugas menceritakan tentang Umma.." celoteh Changmin.

Yunho tersentak. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Semua teman Minnie maju dan menceritakan tentang Umma mereka. Ada yang asli perempuan.. Tapi katanya ada juga laki-laki.. Laki-laki cantik itu lho Daddy.. Ternyata mereka bisa menjadi Umma ya.." celoteh Changmin panjang lebar. "Tapi saat seongsaenim memanggil Minnie, Minnie diam saja di depan kelas karena Minnie tidak punya Umma.."

Perasaan bersalah Yunho terhadap Changmin makin menjadi-jadi. Changmin tak punya Ibu karena salahnya. Padahal, di usia sekecil ini, Changmin sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang Ibu.

Sebetulnya, Changmin masih punya Ibu. Dulu, Yunho berpacaran dengan Go Ara, artis pendatang baru. Terjadi suatu kecelakaan dan akhirnya mereka menikah diam-diam. Ara menghilang dari dunia entertainment sampai Changmin lahir.

Ketika Changmin lahir, Yunho melarang Ara kembali ke pekerjaannya sebagai artis karena dia harus mengurus Changmin, Ara menolak. Ara ingin membangun karirnya menjadi artis papan atas. Karena perbedaan pendapat itulah, mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai. Ara tidak mau mengurus Changmin karena dia tidak menginginkan Changmin, maka dari itu hak asuh Changmin langsung jatuh ke tangan Yunho.

Lamunan Yunho terputus karena suara riang Changmin, menandakan pesanan mereka sudah datang.

"Ayo makan, Daddy! Pizza, Minnie datang!" seru Changmin riang, lalu segera menyantap makanannya.

Yunho sudah tak berselera makan. Memandangi Changmin membuat rasa bersalahnya makin bertambah besar.

: MOMMY MAID :

Bukan pemandangan aneh bila tiap pukul satu siang, Yunho muncul di kantor membawa Changmin. Memang begitulah rutinitas harian Yunho. Mengantar Changmin ke sekolah, lalu bekerja. Saat Changmin pulang sekolah, Yunho menjemputnya dan mereka makan siang bersama. Lalu Yunho akan membawa Changmin ke kantor sampai mereka pulang pukul lima sore.

"Yoochun hyung ~~" seru Changmin riang begitu melihat Yoochun.

Seperti biasa, Changmin akan langsung berlari ke pelukan Yoochun bila melihatnya. Sejak lahir, Changmin sudah sangat dekat dengan Yoochun yang merupakan sahabat Yunho.

"Anak manis.." kata Yoochun begitu Changmin ada di gendongannya.

"Minnie ingin main bersama Yoochun hyung.." kata Changmin.

Yoochun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, main apa?"

"Kau bawa Changmin, ya. Aku mau bekerja lagi." Kata Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk dan kemudian dia membawa Changmin pergi ke ruangannya. Inilah salah satu rutinitas lain. Tiap Changmin ada di kantor, pasti dia akan ikut dengan Yoochun, tak pernah sekalipun Changmin ikut dengan Yunho.

: MOMMY MAID :

Pintu ruang kerja Yunho terbuka. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya, Yunho sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Ada apa?"

Yoochun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Changmin sudah tidur."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Changmin?"

Perkataan Yoochun membuat Yunho berhenti membaca. Dia meletakkan dokumen itu ke atas meja.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kasihan dia, Yun. Setiap hari kau beri dia makanan cepat saji, itu tidak baik bagi kesehatannya. Tiap hari kau bawa dia ke sini, apa menurutmu dia tidak bosan? Dia akan lebih suka di rumah, bermain dan menonton televisi juga mengerjakan PR."

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di rumah tidak ada yang bisa mengurus Changmin."

"Rumahmu saja tak terurus! Begini saja, lebih baik kau mencari maid. Cari maid yang bisa membersihkan apartemenmu, bisa memasak, dan bisa mengurus Changmin." Usul Yoochun.

Yunho mempertimbangkan usul Yoochun. "Boleh juga. Tapi bagaimana cara untuk mendapat maid?"

"Kau pernah dengar iklan baris di koran, tidak?"

Yunho nyengir. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang urus ya!"

: MOMMY MAID :

Suasana di rumah keluarga Choi pagi itu tampak seperti biasanya. Sang Ibu dan anak sulungnya yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, sang Ayah yang sedang membaca koran pagi, serta sang anak bungsu yang sedang menyiram bunga di halaman depan.

Hanya satu yang berbeda, wajah sang anak sulung yang masih menyiratkan kesedihan karena dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

"Sudah, jangan sedih lagi. Masih banyak pekerjaan lain. Lagi pula, dari dulu Umma tidak suka kalau kau bekerja di klub malam seperti itu." Kata Heechul, Ibu dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Tapi dimana lagi aku akan bekerja dengan bayaran sebesar yang kudapat di sana?"

"Memangnya gajimu sebulan berapa sih? Hanya seratus lima puluh ribu won saja!" gerutu Heechul sambil mengangkat mangkok sayur menuju ruang makan.

Jaejoong mengangkat dua piring berisi lauk dan mengikuti langkah Heechul ke ruang makan.

"Tapi tipnya besar sekali, Umma..Tiap bulan rata-rata aku dapat dua ratus ribu won. Coba jumlahkan, tiga ratus lima puluh ribu won perbulan.. Dimana lagi aku akan dapat uang sebanyak itu?" desah Jaejoong.

Siwon menyerahkan koran yang dibacanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima koran itu tak mengerti. Sementara itu, adik Jaejoong, Junsu baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa Appa memberiku koran?"

"Belum pernah dengar iklan baris ya?"

Jaejoong nyengir. "Ah, iya! Pasti ada lowongan pekerjaan!"

Junsu mencibir kakaknya pelan. "Pabo."

Jaejoong mendelik pada Junsu. "Diam saja kau bebek!"

Jaejoong membuka-buka koran dengan semangat, mencari halaman iklan baris. Setelah menemukan halaman iklan baris, jari tangan Jaejoong bergerak menelusuri kolom-kolom kecil yang ada di situ.

**Dua jam kemudian...**

"TIDAK ADA YANG COCOK!" seru Jaejoong keras.

Jaejoong telah menghabiskan dua jam penuh untuk mencari pekerjaan di koran, tetapi tidak ada yang cocok. Junsu yang sedari tadi menemani Jaejoong pun langsung merebut koran itu.

"Kalau kau yang mencari, memang tak akan ketemu!"

Dengan cepat Junsu menelusuri kolom lowongan pekerjaan.

"Ah! Ini! Ini!" seru Junsu senang.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu menujuk sebuah kolom. Begitu membacanya, dia langsung merengut.

"Kau gila? Mana bisa aku jadi seperti itu?"

"Cobalah hyung.. Cobalah.." pinta Junsu.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Shireo! Memang kau pikir aku ini wanita apa?!"

"Kan tidak ada syarat harus wanita!" seru Junsu.

"Tapi coba kau baca lagi syaratnya! Baca, baca! Dibutuhkan Maid. Usia tak lebih dari 30 tahun. Bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Terutama bisa akrab dan mengurus anak-anak. Syarat seperti ini hanya untuk wanita!" protes Jaejoong.

"Tapi kan tidak ada tulisannya harus wanita! Lagi pula, kita ini kan M-Preg! Kita ditakdirkan menjadi Umma! Umma!" seru Junsu berapi-api.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah, coba dulu."

: MOMMY MAID :

Dengan hati-hati Yunho menidurkan Changmin di ranjangnya. Setelah menyelimutinya, mengucapkan selamat malam, dan menyalakan AC dalam suhu yang tidak terlalu rendah, Yunho mematikan lampu kamar Changmin dan bergegas keluar.

Sudah jam sepuluh malam. Biasanya Yunho tak pernah pulang semalam ini karena sebisa mungkin dia menghindari lembur. Tapi kali ini dia tak bisa menghindari lembur dan terpaksa Changmin harus menemaninya sampai semalam itu.

"Kasihan, dia pasti kelelahan." Kata Yunho sambil membuka kulkas.

Yoochun yang ikut pulang bersama Yunho tak menjawab, melainkan bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari dapur. Yunho yang penasaran pun mengikuti Yoochun. Tapi Yoochun tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan isi apartemen Yunho.

"Apartemenmu parah. Tak pernah kau bersihkan?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengusap bagian atas televisi Yunho yang dipenuhi dengan debu.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah.. Kalau sempat ya aku bersihkan.."

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Untung saja aku sudah memasang iklanmu di koran hari ini."

"Apakah sudah ada yang menelepon untuk mendaftar?"

"Puluhan. Lebih dari tiga puluh."

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. "Puluhan?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka tertarik. Tapi banyak sekali telepon yang masuk."

"Memangnya bunyi iklan yang kau pasang bagaimana?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Yoochun membuka tas kerjanya yang masing dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah koran. "Baca sendiri."

Yunho membuka pada halaman iklan baris dan menelusuri iklannya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak ketika membaca iklannya.

"Dibutuhkan Maid. Usia tak lebih dari 30 tahun. Bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Terutama bisa akrab dan mengurus anak-anak. Majikan baik dan duda tampan. Eksekutif di perusahaan ternama. Anak usia lima tahun yang imut dan lucu serta suka makan. Pekerjaan di apartemen dan gaji menarik." Baca Yunho.

Yoochun hanya nyengir.

"Kau gila ya?! Kalau kau pasang iklan seperti ini, jelas banyak yang mendaftar!" seru Yunho sambil melemparkan koran itu pada Yoochun.

Yoochun tergelak. "Aku juga tidak tahu efeknya akan seperti itu! Jadi tadi aku menelepon perusahaan koran itu dan membatalkan iklan itu untuk enam hari ke depan, karena aku memesannya untuk seminggu. Semua yang menelepon untuk mendaftar tadi sudah kukirimi pesan. Besok kan Sabtu, mereka akan menjalani seleksi." Jelas Yoochun.

"Jadi pembantu rumah tangga saja butuh seleksi?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Yang mendaftar puluhan, yang diterima satu. Tentu saja kita harus mengadakan seleksi! Jangan lupa besok pagi seleksi di rumahku. Kau dan Changmin harus datang."

"Aish, tentu saja aku akan datang. Yang butuh Maid kan aku!"

"Juga Changmin." Tukas Yoochun pendek.

: MOMMY MAID :

Sebuah taksi putih berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar. Junsu dan Jaejoong turun dari taksi tersebut.

"Tidak salah? Di iklannya disebutkan apartemen." Tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat kerta "Ini tempat seleksinya. Ya sudah, ayo masuk."

Seorang satpam membukakan gerbang. Jaejoong terbelalak begitu melihat banyaknya wanita yang ada di halaman rumah tersebut.

"Mereka semua mau ikut seleksi?" tanya Jaejoong pada satpam.

Satpam itu tersenyum. "Ne. Kata doryeonim, banyak sekali yang ikut seleksi."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya melihat para wanita itu. "Sialan, kenapa kebanyakan dari mereka cantik dan masih muda?"

"Tentu saja. Di iklannya disebutkan bahwa mereka mencari yang di bawah 30 tahun." Tukas Junsu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu utama rumah besar itu terbuka dan keluarlah dua orang lelaki serta satu orang anak kecil. Para wanita itu langsung memekik karena melihat dua orang lelaki yang sangat tampan, ditambah dengan anak kecil yang berjongkok sambil memeluk kaki salah seorang di antara dua lelaki itu.

"Selamat datang untuk seleksi Maid hari ini. Nama saya Park Yoochun dan yang membutuhkan Maid adalah lelaki di sebelah saya ini, Jung Yunho dan anaknya Jung Changmin." Kata Yoochun.

Yunho tersenyum kepada para peserta seleksi, membuat para wanita itu meleleh. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mencibir.

Junsu menyikut Jaejoong. "Hyung.. Dia tampan.." bisik Junsu.

"Yang mana? Yang Park atau Jung?"

"Dua-duanya."

Jaejoong kembali mencibir. "Dasar."

"Seleksi hari ini meliputi beberapa hal. Tidak akan ada wawancara, hanya tes keterampilan rumah tangga. Yaitu menjahit, memasak, dan lain-lain." Jelas Yoochun. "Semua peserta diharap masuk ke dalam rumah. Bagi yang bukan peserta, boleh menonton." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu. "Doakan aku."

Junsu mengepalkan tangannya. "Hwaiting!" katanya memberi semangat.

Jaejoong bergabung bersama kerumunan wanita yang akan mengikuti seleksi, sedangkan Junsu bergabung bersama beberapa orang yang tidak mengikuti seleksi.

: MOMMY MAID :

Dengan serius Junsu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menjahit. Dalam hati dia merasa geli dengan seleksi ini. Menjadi Maid saja harus melewati seleksi. Tapi dia juga tidak menyalahkan adanya seleksi ini, karena yang mendaftar ada tiga puluh dua orang.

"Annyeong.."

Junsu menoleh begitu mendengar sebuah suara. Dia tersenyum ketika tahu yang menyapanya adalah anak dari Jung Yunho, Jung Changmin.

Junsu berjongkok agar bisa sejajar dengan Changmin. "Annyeong." Kata Junsu ceria.

"Apakah noona tidak mengikuti tes itu?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk para peserta seleksi.

Junsu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aniya.. Aku hanya menemani kakakku saja. Oh ya, aku ini namja bukan yeoja."

"Tapi noona cantik.."

"Tapi aku bukan yeoja."

"Kalau begitu, apakah noona ini adalah namja cantik yang bisa menjadi Umma? Teman-teman Minnie banyak yang Umma nya namja tapi cantik.." celoteh Changmin.

Junsu tersenyum. "Ne, aku seperti itu.."

"Tapi Minnie panggil noona boleh ya?" tanya Changmin.

Junsu mengangguk. "Tentu saja.. Junsu noona.."

Dari jauh, Yunho dan Yoochun memperhatikan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Dia tidak ikut seleksi?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Tidak. Tadi saat kutanya, dia hanya menemani kakaknya."

"Oh, yang mana kakaknya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Yoochun menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memasak. Yunho mengamati Jaejoong baik-baik.

"Cantik sekali ya."

"Kau tahu? Dia itu namja.."

Yunho melongo. "Hah? Serius kau? Secantik itu namja?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "M-Preg. Adiknya juga M-Preg."

Sementara Yunho masih tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya, Yoochun sudah meninggalkan Yunho dan berjalan menuju Junsu dan Changmin yang masih sibuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"Yoochun hyung ~!" seru Changmin begitu melihat Yoochun.

Yoochun langsung mennggendong Changmin, membuat Junsu kembali berdiri. Junsu tersenyum pada Yoochun yang tadi sudah mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Changmin." Kata Yoochun.

Junsu tersenyum. "Ah, ne.. Itu karena aku dan kakakku sudah biasa berhadapan dengan anak-anak. Kami berdua menyukai anak-anak."

"Apakah kalian mempunyai adik? Atau kakakmu itu sudah punya anak?"

Junsu menggeleng. "Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja, saat aku dan kakakku masih remaja, kami sering bekerja sebagai babysitter untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang saku."

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kalian sudah berpengalaman. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mendaftar?"

"Aku sudah punya pekerjaan sebagai penyanyi kafe. Jae hyung sebenarnya juga sudah bekerja, tapi dia berhenti karena alasan tertentu. Untuk itulah aku menyarankannya untuk mendaftar di iklanmu." Jelas Junsu.

Yoochun baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Junsu tetapi Yunho sudah muncul di sampingnya.

"Sudah banyak yang selesai. Ayo." Kata Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk dan menatap Junsu. "Kami permisi dulu."

Baru saja Yoochun akan membalikkan badannya, dia sudah ditahan oleh Changmin yang merengek di gendongannya.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Yoochun.

"Minnie mau ikut Junsu noona saja.." rengeknya.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. "Junsu noona?"

"Ah, dia memang memanggilku begitu. Tak apa kok, aku suka." Sela Junsu cepat-cepat.

Yoochun mengangguk dan menurunkan Changmin yang langsung cepat-cepat mendekati Junsu.

"Titip Changmin ya.."

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong mengusap titik-titik keringat yang ada di wajahnya sambil tetap serius mengaduk-aduk masakannya. Tes terakhir dalam seleksi ini adalah memasak. Nantinya, Yunho dan Changmin akan mencicipi masakan masing-masing peserta.

Memasak adalah salah satu keahlian Jaejoong, maka dari itu dia sangat bersemangat. Tak hanya membuat satu jenis makanan, Jaejoong bahkan membuat tiga jenis makanan.

Sementara itu Changmin hanya diam memandangi para peserta yang sedang sibuk memasak. Melihat banyak orang yang memasak untuknya, Changmin benar-benar tak sabar lagi untuk mencicipi semua masakan itu. Tangannya mulai mengelus-elus perutnya yang kelaparan.

Akhirnya waktu yang diberikan pun habis. Semua peserta bergegas membawa masakannya ke sebuah meja panjang. Karena Jaejoong membuat tiga masakan, dia memilih tempat paling ujung.

Yunho dan Changmin mulai mencicipi tiap makanan. Dengan serius Yunho mencicipi tiap makanan, tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Ketika dia baru mencoba beberapa makanan, matanya tertarik pada sosok cantik di ujung meja.

Perlahan, Changmin meninggalkan Yunho dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Yunho heran melihat Changmin, tapi dia membiarkannya.

"Annyeong.."

Jaejoong kaget melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan dilihatnya Yunho masih jauh.

"Boleh Minnie mencicipi masakan noona?" tanya Changmin.

Demi apapun, Jaejoong tak tahan untuk mencubiti pipi Changmin. Jaejoong merasa Changmin benar-benar sangat lucu dan imut.

"Tentu saja." Kata Jaejoong senang.

Karena meja itu rendah, Changmin dapat dengan mudah meraih masakan Jaejoong. Changmin mengambil sebuah Kimbab dan memakannya.

"Noona.. Mashitda.. Jeongmal mashitda.." kata Changmin, matanya berbinar-binar.

Changmin mulai bergerak menuju makanan selanjutnya, yaitu Bokkeumbab. Mulanya Changmin agak ragu, karena dia tidak menyukai sayuran. Tapi aroma Bokkeumbab itu sangat menggodanya, sehingga dia nekat mencicipinya.

"Jeongmal mashitdaaaa!" seru Changmin keras, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

Yunho yang penasaran pun mendekati Changmin. "Ada apa, Minnie?"

"Daddy harus coba masakan noona ini! Enak sekali Daddy! Di tangan noona ini, sayuran yang Minnie tidak suka jadi terasa enak! Sebentar, Minnie mau coba yang ini dulu!" celoteh Changmin.

Changmin mulai mencicipi Jajangmyeon. Dan seperti selanjutnya, dia langsung memekik.

"Mashitdaa!"

Yunho pun ikut mencicipi tiga makanan buatan Jaejoong. Dia pun mengakui bahwa masakan Jaejoong enak sekali, lebih enak dari beberapa makanan yang sudah dicicipinya. Dalam hati Yunho merasa heran, mengapa masakan seorang namja lebih enak dari masakan para yeoja.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Changmin langsung memeluk kaki Yunho. "Daddy.. Noona ini saja ya yang jadi Mommy Minnie.. Minnie mau noona ini.."

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

Hai !

Hot Comeback from me ! Udah gak tahan hiatus, tangannya gatel pengen nulis terus -_-

Gimana gimana ? Aku buat yang seleksi itu berdasarkan variety show jaman dulu yang Ari Wibowo Mencari Pembantu yang bakal digaji 10 juta itu -_-

So, Keep it or Delete it ?


	2. Chapter 2

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

**Yunho pun ikut mencicipi tiga makanan buatan Jaejoong. Dia pun mengakui bahwa masakan Jaejoong enak sekali, lebih enak dari beberapa makanan yang sudah dicicipinya. Dalam hati Yunho merasa heran, mengapa masakan seorang namja lebih enak dari masakan para yeoja.**

** Lalu tiba-tiba saja Changmin langsung memeluk kaki Yunho. "Daddy.. Noona ini saja ya yang jadi Mommy Minnie.. Minnie mau noona ini.."**

.

MOMMY MAID

.

Raut wajah Yunho berubah begitu mendengar perkataan Changmin. Dia berjongkok dan memegang kedua tangan Changmin.

"Minnie.. Kita tidak sedang mencari Umma, kita mencari Maid." Kata Yunho.

Changmin cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Minnie tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Minnie mau noona ini yang jadi Mommy Minnie!"

Perkataan Changmin yang bernada final itu membuat semua peserta seleksi yang ada langsung mendesah keras. Itu artinya kesempatan mereka untuk menjadi Maid Jung Yunho yang tampan sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sementara itu Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah. Dia pura-pura melihat lampu gantung dan bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Kemudian Yoochun menyuruh para pembantunya untuk menggiring para peserta seleksi keluar. Akhirnya di ruangan yang besar itu hanya ada lima orang, yaitu Yoochun, Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong, dan Junsu.

"Pokoknya Minnie cuma mau noona ini! Noona ini! Noona ini harus jadi Mommy Minnie!" seru Changmin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Iya.. Kita bisa miliki dia sebagai Maid, tapi bukan sebagai Mommy." Kata Yunho sabar.

Akhirnya Changmin mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes. Dia tahu Yunho tidak akan pernah tahan melihat puppy eyes nya.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan lakukan itu!" Yunho mewanti-wanti begitu tahu ciri-ciri Changmin yang keluar saat akan mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

Tapi Changmin tidak peduli. Dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya. Kali ini Yunho berusaha untuk tidak kalah pada anaknya.

"Jung Changmin! Dengarkan Daddy! Kita mencari Maid, bukan Mommy!" kata Yunho tegas.

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, tidak peduli kita mencari apa! Pokoknya Minnie mau noona ini yang jadi Mommy Minnie! Bukan Maid, tapi Mommy!"

"Tapi dia bukan yeoja, dia itu namja."

"Eh?"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan intens. Jaejoong yang merasa ditatap oleh Changmin semakin salah tingkah dan semakin pura-pura tak peduli.

"Kenapa noona secantik ini adalah namja? Ah.. Minnie tahu.. Ini kan namja berwajah cantik yang bisa menjadi Umma! Iya iya, betul!" seru Changmin riang.

Yunho tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dalam menghadapi anaknya. Yoochun yang melihat ketidakberdayaan Yunho segera menghampirinya.

"Sudah, dia saja yang jadi Maid. Kasihan Changmin, kau tahu sendiri jika permintaannya tidak dituruti nanti dia marah-marah." Nasihat Yoochun.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Dia menatap Changmin yang masih menggunakan puppy eyes nya. Lalu dia beralih menatap Jaejoong. Sepertinya ini sudah keputusan final..

"Ya sudah, kau kuterima sebagai Maid." Putus Yunho.

"HUWAAAAA!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Jaejoong langsung menutup telinganya begitu mendengar suara tinggi yang melengking itu. Jaejoong hanya menatap Junsu dengan pandangan Jangan-Keluarkan-Suara-Lumba-Lumbamu-Itu-Disini.

"Chukkae hyung chukkae!" seru Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong dan melonjak-lonjak senang.

Jaejoong bergantian menatap Yunho dan Yoochun sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

"Mulai bekerja besok. Alamatku minta saja pada Yoochun." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, saya akan datang besok pagi-pagi sekali."

"Jam kerjamu seperti ini. Pagi-pagi satu jam sebelum Changmin berangkat sekolah, kau harus sudah sampai. Changmin berangkat pukul 08.30, jadi kau harus sampai di tempat kami setidaknya jam 07.30. Kau pulang setelah memasak makan malam untukku dan Changmin. Kami makan pukul enam." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Ne.."

: MOMMY MAID :

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap, padahal baru Ibunya saja yang bangun.

"Kan kau disuruh sampai jam 07.30, berangkat nanti saja. Ini masih jam 06.30." Tegur Heechul.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ini hari pertamaku, Umma. Aku harus membangun citraku sebagai Maid yang baik! Lagipula, majikanku itu sepertinya baik dan anaknya sangat lucu dan imut."

"Apakah dia sudah mempunyai istri?" tanya Heechul semangat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak tahu! Tapi kalau dia sampai mencari Maid untuk mengurus apartemennya, itu artinya dia tidak punya istri. Cerai mungkin. Tapi aku tidak tahu juga sih."

Mata Heechul berbinar-binar. "Waah! Kesempatan bagus! Siapa tahu kau bisa menarik perhatiannya sehingga dia jatuh cinta kepadamu!"

"Umma ini bagaimana sih?! Kerja saja belum malah sudah disuruh cinta cinta!" protes Jaejoong.

Heechul tertawa. "Ya sudah sana, kalau mau berangkat. Cepat!"

"Aku pamit dulu ya, Umma.."

Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan kemudian keluar dari rumahnya. Kebetulan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan raya sehingga dia memilih jalan kaki untuk mencapai halte bus.

Sebenarnya untuk menuju ke apartemen Yunho, lebih cepat menggunakan subway. Walaupun rumah Jaejoong juga dekat dengan stasiun subway, tapi dia lebih memilih bus karena dia suka melihat pemandangan selama perjalanan.

Seperti biasa, pada pagi hari seperti itu bus sangatlah sepi. Kebanyakan orang belum bangun dari tidurnya. Jaejoong yang jarang naik bus pada pagi hari pun terperangah karena sepinya bus. Biasanya kalau dia naik bus di siang hari, ramai sekali sampai kadang-kadang dia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengeluarkan kertas yang kemarin diberikan Yoochun padanya. Kertas itu berisi alamat apartemen Yunho serta password apartemen Yunho. Tak lupa di kertas itu juga tertulis daftar alergi Yunho dan Changmin.

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong memencet angka 261203 sebagai password untuk membuka apartemen nomor 35. Begitu pintu sudah terbuka, Jaejoong masuk dan menemukan keadaan apartemen yang luar biasa parah.

"Omo.. Memang benar mereka membutuhkan Maid.. Rumahnya saja seperti kapal pecah. Bangkai kapal Titanic pun masih lebih bersih daripada ini." Gumam Jaejoong, membuat perbandingan yang tidak mungkin.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam 07.00. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasak dulu. Karena jika Changmin berangkat pukul 08.30, paling tidak jam 08.00 sarapan paginya sudah siap.

Jaejoong beranjak untuk mencari dapur. Ketika dia sudah sampai di dapur, dia bergegas membuka kulkas. Tapi apa yang didapatnya di sana sangatlah berbeda dari apa yang dibutuhkannya.

Isi kulkas itu hanya deretan botol air mineral serta susu juga beragam makanan cepat saji yang kebanyakan sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi. Jaejoong pun memeriksa lemari dapur, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Benar-benar ya.." gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergegas menaruh tasnya di atas meja dapur lalu keluar dari apartemen dan mencari supermarket. Untung saja ada supermarket tepat di depan apartemen. Jaejoong membeli segalanya yang dia butuhkan lalu segera kembali ke apartemen.

Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika dia sampai di dapur, dilihatnya Yunho sedang berdiri di depan kulkas sambil meminum susu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut, melainkan keadaan Yunho yang hanya memakai boxer serta tidak memakai baju, memamerkan abs indahnya serta kulit kecoklatannya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah demi melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya ini. Memang dia beruntung bisa bekerja di sini kalau dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini.

"Dari mana?" tanya Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak. "Ah! Ada apa?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Dari mana? Tadi aku lihat ada tas disini dan pasti itu tasmu. Tapi kau tidak ada. Kau pergi kemana?"

Jaejoong mengangkat tas belanjanya. Yunho melihatnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ah, jhwesonghamnida. Aku tidak mempunyai bahan makanan sama sekali. Aku selalu mengajak Changmin makan di luar, atau memesan makanan." Kata Yunho.

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang mengangkat satu alisnya. "Setiap hari?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak sehat, Tuan."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Ne, aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku mempekerjakanmu. Nanti kau kuberi uang untuk belanja. Oh ya, kau masak yang banyak ya. Changmin itu food monster, makannya banyak sekali."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, Tuan. Sekarang saya mau memasak dulu, permisi Tuan."

: MOMMY MAID :

Diam-diam, Yunho mengamati Maid barunya yang sedang memasak. Dia tidak tahu Jaejoong akan memasak apa, tetapi dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera mencoba masakan Jaejoong. Masakannya kemarin yang sederhana saja bisa seenak itu, bagaimana masakan yang rumit ?

"Daddy sedang apa?"

Tiba-tiba Yunho dikejutkan oleh suara Changmin. Dia tersenyum pada Changmin yang masih mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kenapa sudah bangun?"

"Karena Minnie sudah tidak mengantuk. Daddy sedang apa berdiri tanpa baju begini?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Daddy sedang melihat Maid baru memasak." Jawab Yunho.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dan tiba-tiba matanya berbinar. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, dia segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Mommy sedang masak apa?" tanya Changmin riang.

Changmin tidak tahu perkataannya membuat dua namja yang ada di dapur langsung menegang. Yunho mengira bahwa Changmin sudah melupakan perkataannya tentang 'Mommy' itu.

Jaejoong mengecilkan api kompor dan tersenyum menatap Changmin. "Masak sarapan untuk Changmin dan Tuan, juga membuat bekal untuk Changmin." Jawabnya.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa Mommy memanggil Daddy dengan 'Tuan'? Seharusnya panggil Daddy!" protes Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung dan dia menatap Yunho, meminta bantuan.

"Turuti saja." Kata Yunho, lalu beranjak pergi untuk mandi.

Changmin menarik-narik celemek bermotif gajah yang dipakai Jaejoong. "Mommy masak sarapan apa?"

"Kimchijigae dan kimbab." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kimchi? Ada sayurnya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil melanjutkan memasak.

"Tapi Minnie tidak suka sayur.." gumam Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum."Tapi kemarin kata Changmin, Bokkeumbab buatan saya enak. Kemarin Changmin juga makan Kimbabnya."

Changmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa Mommy panggil Mommy seperti itu sih? Panggil saja 'Mommy', begitu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ah, ne.."

"Lalu untuk bekal Minnie, apa?"

"Pajeon."

Mata Changmin berbinar-binar. "Wah, jinjja? Minnie suka sekali!" serunya sambil melompat-lompat gembira.

"Kalau begitu, Minnie mandi saja ya. Sekali-kali berangkat lebih pagi."

Changmin mengangguk semangat dan segera berlari meninggalkan dapur. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak berumur lima tahun itu.

Dengan semangat Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan memasaknya. Di sela-sela memasak dia teringat rumah. Biasanya pagi hari begini dia memasak bersama Heechul, hanya berdua saja karena Junsu tidak bisa memasak.

_"You have a new message~"_

Jaejoong mengecilkan kompornya lagi dan merogoh kantong celananya. Dahinya mengkerut begitu membaca pengirim pesan.

From : Hae

Selamat pagi Jaee.. Miss you so much, long time no see.. Ayo bertemu hari ini, kau bisa ?

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Donghae.

To : Hae

Aku bisa, tapi nanti malam saja ya. Ajak teman-teman yang lain juga, aku merindukan mereka.

From : Hae

Tentu, aku akan ajak yang lainnya. Mirotic Cafe, jam tujuh malam. Oke?

To : Hae

Oke.

: MOMMY MAID :

Dengan telaten Jaejoong menata masakannya di atas meja makan. Setelah menata makanan, Jaejoong bergegas kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil teh dan susu yang telah disiapkannya.

"Waah.. Harum sekali.." seru Changmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang makan.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin dan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Changmin yang tidak memakai baju.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Minnie kan tidak bisa pakai seragam sendiri, jadi harus Daddy yang pakaikan. Tapi Minnie harus menunggu Daddy selesai mandi. Daddy mandinya lama." Jelas Changmin.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, sini Mommy yang pakaikan seragam Changmin."

Mata Changmin berbinar-binar. "Jinjja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Changmin. "Ayo, tunjukkan kamarmu."

Dengan semangat Changmin membawa Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa apartemen Yunho ini besar sekali, bahkan terdiri dari dua lantai. Kamar Yunho dan Changmin saja terletak di lantai dua.

Mereka memasuki kamar yang bertuliskan "Jung Changmin" di pintunya. Jaejoong kembali terbelalak melihat keadaan Changmin yang berantakan.

"Minnie tidak pernah membersihkan kamar?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak pernah. Kamar Daddy juga kotor sama seperti kamar Minnie." Jawab Changmin polos.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya pekerjaannya bertambah.

"Mana seragam Changmin?"

Changmin menunjuk seragam kotak-kotak berwarna biru yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Jaejoong mengambil seragam itu dan segera memakaikannya pada Changmin.

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong menyeka keringat yang ada di wajahnya. Dia sudah membersihkan seluruh ruangan di apartemen ini kecuali kamar Yunho. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan melihat bahwa ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Setengah jam lagi dia harus menjemput Changmin, karena itu termasuk dalam tugasnya.

Jaejoong naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar Yunho. Dia sudah tidak kaget lagi melihat kamar Yunho yang sangat berantakan.

"Come on, Jaejoong.. Kau harus semangat, hari pertama memang yang terberat." Kata Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong mulai membersihkan kamar Yunho dengan telaten. Setelah semuanya bersih, Jaejoong memunguti baju-baju kotor dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang untuk nanti akan dicucinya dengan pakaian milik Changmin.

Jaejoong menaruh keranjang di samping pintu, lalu kembali menuju ke ranjang Yunho untuk mengganti sprei. Begitu Jaejoong menarik sprei ranjang Yunho, sesuatu jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan penasaran Jaejoong mengambilnya dan mengamatinya. Dia terkejut begitu melihat apa yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini kan Go Ara?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Di pigura foto yang dipegangnya itu, terlihat foto Yunho bersama seorang gadis yang diyakininya adalah Go Ara, aktris serta model terkenal itu. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Mengapa Yunho berfoto dengan Go Ara dalam pose yang semesra itu?

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Dengan hati-hati diletakannya pigura itu di meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang Yunho.

"Kalau begini kan lebih bagus.." gumamnya.

Jaejoong melepas sprei dan sarung bantal serta guling lalu memasukannya ke keranjang pakaian. Setelah itu, dia membuka lemari Yunho dan menemukan sprei.

"Saatnya memasang sprei. Hwaiting~"

: MOMMY MAID :

Yoochun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yunho dan melihat ke arah jam dinding, lalu menatap Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak tahu ya, ini jam berapa?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya. "Jam sebelas."

"Tidak menjemput Changmin? Dia akan menangis menggerung-gerung kalau kau terlambat menjemputnya."

"Yang kemarin menyuruhku mencari Maid itu siapa?" tukas Yunho.

"Kau menyuruh Maid menjemput Changmin?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Lagipula Changmin sangat menyukainya. Dia bahkan terus memanggilnya 'Mommy'. Apalagi masakannya enak sekali."

Yoochun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. "Kalau begitu nikahi saja dia." Kata Yoochun enteng.

Yunho mengangkat wajah dari dokumen yang sedang diperiksanya dan melotot ke arah Yoochun.

"Sudah gila ya?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ini pertama kalinya Changmin menyukai seseorang. Lihat saja Jessica, Tiffany, dan semua wanita yang pernah mendekatimu. Semuanya berakhir dengan mengenaskan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Kata Yunho acuh.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang. "Masih mengharapkan Ara akan kembali padamu?"

Pertanyaan Yoochun membuat Yunho terdiam. Yunho sudah bersahabat dengan Yoochun sejak mereka TK. Yoochun tahu semua tentang Yunho, begitu pun Yunho tahu semua tentang Yoochun.

Yoochun lah yang menemani Yunho ketika Yunho terpuruk saat mengetahui bahwa Ara hamil. Yoochun lah yang menemani Yunho mengurus proses pernikahan Yunho dan Ara yang diam-diam itu. Yoochun lah yang menemani Yunho ketika Yunho kembali terpuruk saat Ara meninggalkannya. Yoochun lah yang menemani Yunho mengurus proses perceraian yang menguras seluruh tenaga Yunho. Dan yang paling penting adalah, Yoochun lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dekat dengan Changmin, orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini.

"Ara yang melahirkan Changmin, 'Chun. Tentu saja aku sangat mengharapkannya." Desah Yunho.

Yoochun menunjuk televisi yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Kau lihat dia di sana? Dia bersenang-senang dengan kehidupan glamornya! Lupa kalau dia punya anak! Anak yang membutuhkannya! Untuk apa kau menanti orang seperti itu? Lupakan dia dan cari orang lain! Ara tidak pantas untukmu dan dia tidak pantas menjadi Ibu Changmin!" seru Yoochun berapi-api.

"Cukup! Cukup! Kau boleh memakiku sepuas yang kau mau, tapi jangan pernah sekali pun kau memaki Ara!" seru Yunho.

Yoochun mendengus. "Kau melarangku memaki wanita jalang itu? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau tahu skandal-skandal yang menerpanya itu? Foto porno lah, dia yang ciuman dengan aktor ini lah! Dia itu seorang Ibu! Tidak seharusnya dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dalam situasi seperti itu!"

"CUKUP, PARK YOOCHUN! Kumohon jangan hina dia lagi!" seru Yunho.

"Terserah! Aku menyayangi Changmin, sama seperti kau menyayanginya. Dan sampai mati pun, aku tak akan membiarkan Ara kembali pada Changmin!" seru Yoochun dengan nada final, lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho.

Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Semua yang dikatakan Yoochun adalah benar. Semuanya benar dan tidak ada yang salah.

Tapi Yunho tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia masih mencintai Ara. Ara adalah cinta pertamanya dan dia telah melahirkan Changmin. Bagaimana bisa Yunho membencinya? Yunho tak akan pernah bisa membenci, apalagi melupakan Ara.

: MOMMY MAID :

Begitu Baekhyun seongsaenim keluar dari kelas, Changmin segera mengambil tasnya yang ada di loker, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Changmin~" panggil seseorang.

Changmin menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa apa Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kyunnie cuma mau bilang kalau Pajeon yang dibawa Changmin tadi enak sekali.." kata Kyuhyun malu-malu.

Changmin tersenyum. "Oh, itu.. Mommy Changmin yang membuatnya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi bukannya Changmin tidak punya Umma?"

"Itu dulu, Changmin punya Mommy sekarang. Hari ini Mommy yang akan menjemput Changmin, Kyu mau bertemu dengannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita keluar. Mommy pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Changmin.

Berdua, Kyuhyun dan Changmin keluar dari kelas. Changmin menjulurkan kepalanya mencari Jaejoong. Lalu dilihatnya Jaejoong yang melambaikan tangan dari ayunan.

"Itu Mommy! Kajja!" seruu Changmin.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Mommy~!" Changmin memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas memeluk dan mengusap kepala Changmin. Dia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, apakah kau teman Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong ramah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Jaejoong mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun. "Anak manis."

"Mommy, Mommy.. Kata Kyuhyun, dia suka dengan Pajeon buatan Mommy." Celoteh Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun. "Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne.. Pajeon anda.. umm.. Kyu harus panggil apa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Panggil Mommy saja biar saja seperti Changmin! Boleh kan, Mommy?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne.. Kyuhyun boleh panggil Mommy."

"Pajeon Mommy enak sekali. Itu makanan terenak yang pernah Kyunnie makan." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Umma Kyuhyun tidak pernah membuatkan Pajeon untuk Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Umma tidak bisa memasak, jadi kita memakai Maid. Masakan Maid tidak ada yang seenak masakan Mommy."

"Kalau begitu, besok Mommy akan membuat bekal dobel. Satu untuk Minnie dan satu untuk Kyu." Kata Jaejoong.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar. "Kyuhyun mau sekali.."

Terdengar suara orang memanggil Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga sama-sama menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita melambaikan tangannya dari gerbang.

"Itu Umma Kyu. Kyu pulang dulu ya.." Kyuhyun menundukkan badannya.

Jaejoong kembali mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. "Hati-hati, Kyu.."

Jaejoong dan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu pergi dari depan sekolah. Jaejoong meraih tangan Changmin dan mengenggamnya.

"Kajja, kita pulang." Ajak Changmin.

"Apakah Mommy membawa mobil?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ani.. Mommy naik bus tadi. Jadi sekarang kita naik bus."

"Jinjja? Kita akan naik bus?" tanya Changmin terkejut.

"Ada apa? Apakah Minnie tidak suka naik bus?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Bukan begitu! Minnie ingin sekali naik bus, tapi tidak pernah karena kemana pun Minnie pergi, pasti naik mobil diantar Daddy atau Yoochun hyung. Minnie ingin naik bus, ayo cepat Mommy! Ayooo.." rengek Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Kemudian, dia dan Changmin berjalan dengan riang menuju halte bus.

: MOMMY MAID :

Taksi yang ditumpangi Jaejoong berhenti tepat di sebuah kafe yang terletak di kawasan yang sama dengan Gangnam Style Club. Setelah membayar, Jaejoong bergegas turun dan masuk ke dalam kafe.

Jika Gangnam Style Club adalah klub malam paling digemari di Seoul, maka Mirotic Cafe adalah kafe yang paling digemari di Seoul. Kafe ini selalu ramai, tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kafe dan menemukan teman-temannya sudah berkumpul. Dengan gembira Jaejoong memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Jaeee.. Miss youu!" seru Eunhyuk.

Jae tertawa dan balas memeluk Eunhyuk. "Aku juga merindukan kalian semua."

"Sejak kau pergi, posisimu digantikan oleh entah siapa namanya dan aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Huuh.." kata Eunhyuk.

"Dimana lagi kita bisa temui bartender secantik dan seseksi ini?" kelakar Donghae, yang langsung dibalas dengan cubitan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk dan dia memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman.

"Bagaimana, sudah dapat pekerjaan?" tanya Yesung.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne."

"Jadi apa?" tanya Eunhyuk ingin tahu."

"Maid." Jawab Jaejoong pendek.

Eunhyuk menyemburkan bir yang sedang diminumnya. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Maid?" ulang Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya, Maid. Di apartemen. Majikanku adalah duda keren dengan anak satu umur lima tahun."

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, spontan Donghae langsung meledak dalam tawa.

"Pantas kau mau jadi Maid! Majikanmu saja duda keren! Jelas saja kau mau menjadi Maid!" ledek Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung ikut tertawa, sedangkan Jaejoong cemberut dan meninju pelan lengan Donghae.

"Jangan menggodaku!"

Donghae berhenti tertawa. "Katakan, siapa namanya?" godanya lagi.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jung Yunho."

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang terbelalak. "Hah? Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne. Jung Yunho. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Apakah dia Jung Yunho yang mempunyai anak bernama Changmin?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Dia bekerja di perusahaan Appaku. Reputasinya sangat bagus, dan kata Appa, beliau berencana mengangkat Yunho sebagai direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaannya."

Jaejoong melotot. "MWO?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Kudengar dia memang bagus sekali, jadi Appa tak akan salah orang."

Belum sempat Jaejoong membalas perkataan Donghae, perhatian mereka sudah teralih ke Eunhyuk yang berseru heboh.

"Ada apa? Jangan teriak-teriak!" seru Jaejoong.

Euhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. "Lihat! Lihat siapa yang baru datang!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk. Matanya membulat begitu melihat siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk.

"Go Ara..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

VOCAB :

Kimchijigae : sup yang terdiri dari kimchi dan daging babi atau sapi

Bokkeumbab : nasi goreng yang memakai sayuran kimchi yang sudah difermentasikan

Pajeon : pancake yang terbuat dari campuran telur, tepung, bawang bombai, dan kerang

.

.

.

Huaa bahagia sekali karena fic ini mendapat respon yang bagus :'D

Bahkan ada yang bilang kangen segala hahaha :D

Sooo I will keep this fic 3

Oh iya, sengaja Changmin gak dibuat evil. Dia evil pada saat-saat tertentu aja, hehehe ^^


	3. Chapter 3

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 6 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

**Belum sempat Jaejoong membalas perkataan Donghae, perhatian mereka sudah teralih ke Eunhyuk yang berseru heboh.**

** "Ada apa? Jangan teriak-teriak!" seru Jaejoong.**

** Euhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. "Lihat! Lihat siapa yang baru datang!"**

** Jaejoong menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk. Matanya membulat begitu melihat siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk.**

** "Go Ara..."**

.

MOMMY MAID

.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang pulang malam karena ada rapat pun memasuki kamarnya dengan lelah. Guratan kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya. Dia melepas jas dan dasinya, kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Yunho terkejut melihat foto dirinya dengan Ara ada di atas meja nakasnya. Dia tahu, dia tak pernah menaruh foto itu di atas meja karena dia selalu menaruhnya di bawah selimut. Sejak berpisah dengan Ara, tiap malam Yunho tidur sambil mendekap foto itu. Dengan mendekap foto itu, bisa membuatnya merasa tenang karena dia tahu ada Ara di pelukannya.

Yunho hanya menaruh foto itu dalam pigura karena dia menyembunyikan semua foto pernikahannya. Bisa gawat kalau foto-foto pernikahannya tersebar, dia tidak ingin merusak karir Ara dengan gosip bahwa Ara adalah janda.

Pikiran Yunho langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong. Dia adalah satu-satunya kemungkinan orang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ini terbukti dari kamarnya yang sangat bersih dan rapi.

"Aku harus membicarakan ini dengannya besok.." gumam Yunho.

: MOMMY MAID :

Sebelum Jaejoong pulih dari shock karena melihat Go Ara, Eunhyuk sudah menariknya.

"Hei, hei, mau kemana?!" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ayo foto dengannya! Jarang-jarang kita bertemu artis, apalagi ini Go Ara!" seru Eunhyuk histeris.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Eunhyuk bergegas pergi mendahuluinya, dan Jaejoong menyusul di belakangnya. Jaejoong menyaksikan Eunhyuk yang sedang meminta foto kepada Go Ara. Kemudian Jaejoong melihat Go Ara mengangguk.

"Jae, foto! Sini! Pakai ponselmu saja!" seru Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong mendekat dan mengeluarkan fotonya, lalu memotret Eunhyuk dan Go Ara. Setelah selesai, Eunhyuk langsung merebut ponsel Jaejoong dan mendorong Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Go Ara.

"Ganti kau yang foto!" seru Eunhyuk.

Demi kesopanan, Jaejoong mengangguk dan berdiri di samping Go Ara. Go Ara membentuk tangannya menjadi pose peace dan Jaejoong pun ikut-ikutan.

"Kamsahamnida." Kata Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk setelah selesai berfoto.

Go Ara tersenyum. "Ne, terima kasih sudah menjadi fans ku." Katanya.

Jaejoong buru-buru menarik Eunhyuk kembali ke meja mereka. Jaejoong mengambil minumannya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk, lalu menekuk wajahnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung.

"Eunhyuk itu! Kenapa menarikku untuk foto bersama dia? Aku tidak menyukainya!" kata Jaejoong ketus.

Eunhyuk menatapnya aneh. "Artis secantik dia, sesempurna dia, kau tidak menyukainya?!" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Ani."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah lain, menjauhkan wajahnya dari teman-temannya. Dia sendiri merasa aneh. Mengapa saat melihat Go Ara tadi, dia merasa sebal? Mengapa dia langsung mendeklarasikan dirinya tidak menyukai Go Ara, padahal dia tidak terlalu mengetahui kiprah Go Ara dalam dunia entertainment?

"Wah, kau terlihat lebih cantik daripada Go Ara di foto ini." Kata Donghae sambil mengamati foto tadi.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku ini tampan, bukan cantik! Kalian harus selalu ingat itu!" katanya kesal.

Donghae tertawa. "Kau ini terima nasib saja! Kau saja terlahir sebagai M-Preg, sudah kodratnya kau cantik."

"Aku ini juga M-Preg, tapi aku ini tampan!" sela Eunhyuk.

"Siapa bilang? Kau ini cantik." Tukas Donghae.

Perkataan Donghae membuat wajah Eunhyuk bersemu merah, walaupun tidak kelihatan karena suasana yang gelap. Tapi Jaejoong yang duduk dekat dengan Eunhyuk bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah.

Diam-diam Jaejoong tersenyum. Sedari tadi dia memergoki Donghae yang selalu melirik ke arah Eunhyuk. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Donghae meninggalkan gadis-gadisnya. Selain karena gadis-gadis itu hanya menginginkan uang Donghae, ada alasan lain. Mungkin Donghae menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia gay, dan dia menyukai Eunhyuk.

"Ssst.. Langsung saja utarakan perasaanmu padanya." Bisik Jaejoong usil pada Donghae.

Donghae mendelik. "Yaa! Kau bilang apa?"

Jaejoong nyengir. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Terlihat jelas dari pandanganmu kepadanya." Bisik Jaejoong lagi.

"Jangan memberitahunya.." kata Donghae pasrah.

"Tapi kau tetap harus mengutarakan perasaanmu."

"Itu tidak mudah." Tukas Donghae.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Tidak mau tahu. Kau sendiri yang utarakan atau aku yang memberitahunya." Goda Jaejoong.

"YAAAAA!"

: MOMMY MAID :

Esok harinya, Jaejoong sudah sampai di apartemen Yunho. Dia langsung membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Kini Jaejoong sudah mulai berbelanja semua barang yang dibutuhkan untuk rumah tangga karena Yunho sudah memberinya anggaran khusus untuk itu.

Hari ini Jaejoong agak terlambat datang karena Ibunya – Heechul – sedang sakit. Maka dari itu dia harus memasak dulu baru berangkat ke tempat Yunho dan Changmin.

Jaejoong melirik ke jam dinding dan melihat bahwa ini sudah jam 07.30. Jaejoong buru-buru menyiapkan semua alat dan bahan untuk memasak. Setelah itu, Jaejoong pun mulai memasak.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak duluuu!"

Jaejoong tersentak begitu mendengar suara keras Yunho. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke dapur.

"Mommyyy.. Daddy jahaaatt.." adu Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat pelukan dari Changmin pun tersentak. Kebetulan masakannya sudah matang sehingga Jaejoong langsung mematikan kompor.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

Belum sempat Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho sudah muncul di pintu dapur sambil memegang selembar kertas. Hari kedua bekerja, Jaejoong sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang sama seperti kemarin. Yunho yang topless...

"Memangnya ada apa? Jangan memarahi Minnie." Tegur Jaejoong.

Yunho mengacungkan kertas yang dibawanya. "Pemberitahuan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Bahwa hari ini akan ada rapat orang tua atau wali murid siswa."

Jaejoong mengangkat satu alisnya. "Lalu kenapa? Tinggal datang saja kan?"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Masalahnya, hari ini aku ada rapat besar. Presiden Direktur sendiri yang akan memimpin rapat."

Pikiran Jaejoong melayang pada perkataan Donghae semalam. Bahwa Yunho akan diangkat sebagai Direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaan. Mungkin rapat ini adalah rapat dimana Yunho akan diangkat menjadi Direktur.

"Siap-siap saja menerima berita besar ya." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum misterius. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau wakili aku ya. Rapatnya jam 10.00, jadi nanti sekalian kuantar saja. Menunggu satu jam saja tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne. Tapi aku tidak bawa baju, boleh aku hanya pakai baju begini?" tanya Jaejoong, menarik-narik kaos yang dipakainya.

Yunho mengangguk. "Hanya rapat saja tak apalah kau pakai baju begitu. Cepat selesaikan masakanmu dan siap-siap berangkat. Aku mandi dulu." Kata Yunho seraya pergi dari dapur.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Kemudian dia berjongkok menatap Changmin.

"Minnie mandi dulu ya, nanti Mommy ke atas menyusul Minnie." Kata Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian, Yunho kembali muncul di dapur.

"Jae, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Tanya Yunho.

"Ada apa?"

Yunho membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian terhenti. Dia memutuskan tak akan menanyakan masalah pigura foto, takut kalau nanti Jaejoong bertanya macam-macam.

"Tidak jadi!"

: MOMMY MAID :

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di Balloon Kindergarten. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Changmin. Biasanya Changmin duduk di depan, tapi karena kali ini Jaejoong ikut, Changmin memaksa agar Jaejoong duduk di depan bersama Yunho. Biar lebih seperti keluarga, katanya.

"Nah Minnie, selamat belajar ya." Kata Yunho.

Changmin maju dan mencium pipi Yunho. "Sampai bertemu nanti, Daddy!"

Jaejoong turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang agar Changmin bisa turun. Changmin melompat turun dari mobil dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Dengan semangat Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju ke kelasnya. Jaejoong pun hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi kelakuan Changmin. Dia mengikuti langkah Changmin sambil mengenggam erat sebuah bungkusan.

"Kyunnieee.. Ini Mommy datang!" seru Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk bermain PSP pun mendongak dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Changmin datang bersama Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Kyunnie.." sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Mommy.. Apakah Mommy akan menghadiri rapat hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne.."

"Umma Kyunnie juga datang nanti. Umma pulang dulu." Kata Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada bungkusan yang dibawa Jaejoong. "Mommy bawa apa?"  
Jaejoong mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Ini untuk Kyunnie. Mommy sudah bilang kan, kemarin. Kalau Mommy akan membuatkan bekal dobel agar Minnie dan Kyunnie bisa makan sama-sama." Jelas Jaejoong sambil memberikan bungkusan itu pada Kyuhyun.

Sementara Jaejoong asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin sudah bergerak menuju loker untuk meletakkan tasnya. Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun terdengar.

"Mommy keluar dulu ya. Kalian belajar yang rajin." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap lembut kepala Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Setelah rapat nanti, Mommy langsung pulang?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ani.. Nanti Mommy tunggu sampai Minnie pulang."

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Ne, Mommy!"

Jaejoong keluar dari kelas Changmin. Ketika pintu sudah tertutup, semua siswa di kelas langsung menghampiri Changmin.

"Minnie ~ Itu tadi siapa?" tanya Henry.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Itu Mommy ku."

"Neomu yeppeo.." desah semua siswa.

Changmin tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja, Mommy ku sangat cantik!"

: MOMMY MAID :

Sembari menunggu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe kecil yang ada di depan Balloon Kindergarten.

Dari dalam kafe, Jaejoong bisa melihat mobil yang datang silih berganti, menurunkan para orangtua siswa. Saat itu juga Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa untuk ukuran TK, sekolah Changmin sangat mewah.

Jaejoong juga memperhatikan setiap orangtua siswa, yang semuanya berpakaian bagus dan fashionable. Jaejoong menatap sedih ke skinny jeans serta kaos yang dipakainya.

"Aku tidak boleh mempermalukan Yunho!" desisnya.

Dia melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 09.30. Masih tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum rapat dimulai. Jaejoong cepat-cepat menghabiskan minumannya dan segera membayarnya.

Jaejoong berlari ke depan kafe dan menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Toko pakaian yang dekat sini, tolong cepat ya." Kata Jaejoong.

Taksi pun mulai meluncur dan berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian yang ada di jejeran rumah toko. Jaejoong buru-buru membayar argo lalu segera masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. "Pakaian untuk datang ke rapat orangtua siswa TK itu seperti apa?"

"Anda maunya yang seperti apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah. Ada rapat orangtua siswa di Balloon Kindergarten dan bosku memintaku mewakilinya." Jelas Jaejoong.

Begitu mendengar nama Ballon Kindergarten, raut wajah pelayan itu berubah. "Baiklah, saya mengerti."

"Pilihkan yang bagus, pilihan pertamamu akan kubeli. Kutunggu di depan ruang ganti." Kata Jaejoong.

Pelayan itu bergegas pergi dan Jaejoong pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu datang membawa satu setel pakaian. Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong langsung mengambil pakaian itu dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Annyeong hasimnika.."

Dengan kikuk Jaejoong memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang sudah dipenuhi oleh orangtua siswa yang semuanya adalah Ibu-Ibu. Ruangan itu sangat berisik, karena suara Ibu-Ibu yang saling bergosip.

"Dari siswa siapa?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk.

"Jung Changmin." Jawab Jaejoong agak keras, karena bisingnya suasana.

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan yang tadinya sangat berisik berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Lalu terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari beberapa gerombolan Ibu-Ibu.

"Dimana Jung Yunho?" tanya seorang Ibu dengan nada ketus.

"Eh.. Dia sedang ada rapat besar jadi dia tidak bisa datang." Kata Jaejoong gugup.

Beberapa Ibu-Ibu terang-terangan langsung mendengus kesal. Jaejoong buru-buru mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Jaejoong sendiri menjadi sangat gugup karena ternyata apa yang dibicarakan pelayan di toko pakaian tadi benar.

_ "Balloon Kindergarten itu TK elit, karena kebanyakan siswa yang bersekolah di sana adalah anak orang kaya. Jadi, saya memilihkan baju ini untuk anda.." kata pelayan itu._

Jaejoong menunduk memandangi baju yang dipakainya. Sebuah setelan jas resmi berwarna biru tua. Tapi bukannya jas pria, melainkan jas resmi wanita, seperti yang dipakai wanita-wanita kantoran. Hal inilah yang membuat Jaejoong malu. Untung saja panjang rambutnya sebahu jadi banyak yang mengiranya wanita. Apalagi, tadi pelayan itu berbaik hati untuk menatakan rambut Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita.

"Selamat datang para orangtua dan wali siswa Balloon Kindergarten..."

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong duduk di atas ayunan, menunggu bel pulang berbunyi. Saat bel berbunyi, Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke bangunan sekolah. Tak kemudian, pintu-pintu kelas terbuka, dari dalam kelas-kelas menghamburlah para siswa.

Sementara itu Changmin segera keluar dari kelasnya dan mencari Jaejoong. Dia hanya sendirian karena Kyuhyun sudah keluar tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Sejenak Changmin termangu di halaman sekolah, mencari-cari Jaejoong di atara kerumunan penjemput siswa. Changmin menoleh ke arah tempat Jaejoong kemarin menunggunya, di ayunan. Tapi dia hanya melihat seorang wanita di situ.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang berdiri di dekat ayunan pun heran melihat Changmin yang hanya berdiri diam saja tanpa berlari ke arahnya. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Changmin.

"Ada apa Minnie? Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Jaejoong.

Changmin memandangi Jaejoong dengan aneh. "Jhwesonghamnida.. Anda siapa?" tanya Changmin heran.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Ini aku Jaejoong, Mommy." Kata Jaejoong.

Changmin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, layaknya :O. Dia memandangi Jaejoong dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Mommy?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, waeyo?"

Changmin tidak menjawab, melainkan malah melompat-lompat sambil berteriak senang. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kegembiraan.

"Hei, sudah, sudah! Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mommy neomu yeppeo! Minnie sampai tidak mengenali Mommy!" puji Changmin sambil mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!"

: MOMMY MAID :

"Sekali lagi kita ucapkan selamat untuk Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, dan Song Joongki." Kata Presdir Lee.

Gemuruh suara tepuk tangan terdengar di ruangan rapat gedung utama Lee Corporation tersebut. Rapat kali ini adalah untuk mengangkat Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, dan Song Joongki sebagai Direktur baru di tiga perusahaan cabang.

Yunho dan Yoochun keluar dari ruang rapat bersama-sama. Mereka saling merangkul bahu masing-masing, saling membagi kebahagiaan.

"Man, kita akan terpisah." Kata Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ne.. Setelah dari kecil kita bersama-sama, akhirnya kita pun berpisah juga. Akhirnya aku berpisah darimu, bosan!" ledek Yunho.

Yoochun memukul bahu Yunho pelan. "Memang kita hanya berpisah perusahaan saja, tapi apa kau lupa? Letak perusahaan baru kita itu berdampingan!"  
Sejenak Yunho memasang pose berpikir, lalu dia mendengus keras. "Ternyata kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berpisah."

Yoochun tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ini dengan makan malam?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Bersama Changmin juga, jangan lupa."

"Eum.. Kalau boleh aku mau meminta sesuatu." Kata Yoochun pelan.

Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa? Apa saja asalkan bukan Changmin." Kelakarnya.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Bukan itu.. Boleh tidak, mengajak Jaejoong? Kalau ada dia kan Junsu juga bisa diajak.."

"Mwo?"

Wajah Yoochun berubah menjadi merah. Yunho yang melihat perubahan warna wajah sahabatnya pun langsung paham.

"Ah, kau menyukai adik Jaejoong ya?!" seru Yunho keras.

Yoochun buru-buru menutup mulut Yunho. "Diam kau! Jangan keras-keras."

Yunho tertawa. "Ya boleh saja kalau kau mau mengajak Junsu, anggap saja sebagai kencanmu. Tapi kenapa harus Jaejoong?"

"Yah, Junsu tidak akan mau pergi kalau tidak bersama Jaejoong. Lagi pula,aku belum terlalu mengenal Junsu. Oh ya, katamu Changmin sangat menyukai Jaejoong dan memanggilnya Mommy, jadi begitu Changmin kau ajak untuk makan malam, pasti dia merengek agar Jaejoong ikut juga." Kata Yoochun panjang lebar.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku coba ajak Jaejoong."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita pulang saja. Masih hampir jam setengah satu, mungkin Changmin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku ikut ke rumahmu ya."

"Ne.."

Dalam hati Yunho memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong tadi pagi. Tadi pagi Jaejoong mengatakan padanya agar bersiap-siap menerima berita besar, dan ternyata itu menjadi kenyataan. Apakah itu hanya kebetulan atau memang Jaejoong sudah mengetahunya? Yunho memutuskan dia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Jaejoong nanti.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Ganti baju ah, gerah sekali." Kata Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik setelannya.

"Ani.. Ani.. Mommy pakai itu saja, Minnie suka.. Cocok dengan Daddy.." rajuk Changmin.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi Mommy lepas rambutnya boleh tidak?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memegang rambutnya yang digelung.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani.. Ani.. Tidak boleh dilepas semuanya."

"Tapi Mommy mau masak..."

"Nanti saja dilepasnya, ya ya ya?" tanya Changmin sambil memasang puppy eyes nya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo ganti baju dulu."

Jaejoong dan Changmin naik ke lantai dua menuju ke kamar Changmin. Jaejoong membantu Changmin melepas seragamnya, lalu memakaikan baju bebas kepada Changmin. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong langsung turun ke bawah untuk memasak.

: MOMMY MAID :

Yunho memasukkan password apartemennya. Setelah pintu terbuka, Yunho dan Yoochun segera masuk. Mereka menemukan Changmin sedang bermain PSP di ruang tamu.

"Daddy sudah pulang?" tanya Changmin heran.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ne. Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin merengut. "Mommy! Bukan Jaejoong!" protesnya.

Yoochun tertawa mendengar protes Changmin. Dia menyikut Yunho. "Ternyata Minnie benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong ya."

Yunho hanya melirik sinis. "Iya iya.. Mommy ada dimana?"

"Di dapur, memasak." Jawab Changmin.

Baru saja Yunho akan membuka mulut, terdengar suara Jajoong dari dalam.

"Minnie.. Makanan sudah siap!"

Secepat kilat, Changmin berlari meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Ayo, makan siang." Ajak Yunho.

Yunho dan Yoochun menyusul Changmin menuju ke ruang makan. Begitu sampai di ruang makan dan melihat Jaejoong dalam balutan jas resmi, Yunho terpaku, begitu pula Yoochun.

"Cantik sekali.." batin Yunho.

"Kakaknya saja secantik ini, pasti adiknya juga tak kalah cantik." Batin Yoochun sambil memandangi Jaejoong mesum.

Sedangkan Jaejoong heran melihat mereka berdua. "Kenapa sudah pulang? Jam satu saja belum ada. Untung saja aku masak agak banyak."

Yunho menarik kursi dan segera duduk, diikuti oleh Yoochun.

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Duduklah dulu." Kata Yunho.

"Sebenar, aku harus mengambil gelas tambahan lagi. Tunggu ya." Kata Jaejoong, bergegas kembali ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali membawa dua buah gelas. Setelah mengisi masing-masing gelas dengan teh dingin, Jaejoong pun duduk di samping Changmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tadi pagi kau mengatakan kalau aku akan mendapat berita besar. Ternyata benar, aku diangkat menjadi Direktur cabang perusahaan."

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Jadi itu benar ya.. Hmm.."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Oh.. Temanku Donghae.. Dia anak Presiden Direktur Lee Corporation." Jawab Jaejoong.

"MWOYAAA?!" seru Yunho dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau mengenal Lee Donghae?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yoochun ingin tahu.

"Dulu kan aku bekerja di klub, Donghae sering datang ke klub tempatku bekerja. Dari sanalah aku mengenalnya. Aku akrab dengannya." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dia memberitahumu bahwa aku diangkat menjadi Direktur?" tanya Yunho.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan teman-temanku. Temanku bertanya aku bekerja dimana, lalu aku jawab di tempatmu dan menyebutkan namamu. Lalu Donghae bertanya apakah Jung Yunho adalah Yunho yang mempunyai anak bernama Changmin. Aku jawab iya dan dia mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya berencana mengangkatmu menjadi Direktur." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Aku suka Donghae hyung." Sela Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil rapat tadi?"

"Oh itu.. Akan diadakan Family Day Out, semua orang tua dan wali siswa harus ikut. Minggu depan, hari Sabtu."

"Pergi bersama-sama saja.. Dengan Daddy, Yoochun hyung, dan Mommy." Kata Changmin.

"Hari Sabtu nanti saudaraku ada yang menikah, jadi tidak bisa, Minnie." Kata Yoochun.

"Ya sudah kalau Yoochun hyung tidak bisa, bersama Daddy dan Mommy saja. Mommy mau kan?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk menatap pakaiannya. "Tadi aku baru sadar kalau para orang tua yang datang semuanya berpakaian bagus. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan kau, jadi aku pergi ke toko pakaian dan membeli ini."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, lalu mereka semua meneruskan makan. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Yoochun berbunyi. Tapi saat Yoochun mengangkat teleponnya, ponselnya tiba-tiba mati karena kehabisan baterai.

"Yun, boleh pinjam ponselmu? Ayahku yang menelepon, aku harus meneleponnya balik." tanya Yoochun.

"Ponselku ada di tas, kutinggal di depan." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mengulurkan ponselnya. "Ini, pakai saja ponselku."

"Kamsahamnida." Kata Yoochun sambil menerima ponsel Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengaktifkan ponsel Jaejoong dan kemudian terdiam. Yunho yang melihat perubahan pada diri sahabatnya pun heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun tak menjawab, melainkan menghadapkan ponsel Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho terperangah.

"Kenapa kalian menatap ponselku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yoochun ganti menghadapkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ige mwoya?! Siapa yang mengganti wallpaperku dengan fotoku bersama Go Ara?!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Oh ya, umur Changmin aku ubah jadi 6 tahun aja yah ._. Biar lebih gedean dikit, lagipula aku juga gak tau apa anak 5 tahun itu masih cadel atau enggak ._. Kalo 6 taun kan udah agak gede gitu, hehehe..

Ga jadi masalah kaaan? Hehehe..

Keep reviewing yaa :*


	4. Chapter 4

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 6 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

**Yoochun tak menjawab, melainkan menghadapkan ponsel Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho terperangah.**

** "Kenapa kalian menatap ponselku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.**

** Yoochun ganti menghadapkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Jaejoong.**

** "Ige mwoya?! Siapa yang mengganti wallpaperku dengan fotoku bersama Go Ara?!"**

.

MOMMY MAID

.

Jaejoong langsung merebut ponselnya dari Yoochun. "Pasti kerjaan monyet satu itu. Awas saja, kuadukan pada Donghae." Rutuk Jaejoong sambil mengganti wallpaper ponselnya dengan fotonya bersama Junsu, lalu memberikan ponselnya kembali pada Yoochun.

"Kau bertemu Go Ara?" tanya Yunho dengan suara tercekat.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pasrah. "Ne.. Kemarin.."

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kafe langganananku, Mirotic Cafe."

Yunho terdiam, pandangan matanya kosong. Jaejoong diam tak tahu apa-apa. Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan pandangan cemas sambil memainkan ponsel Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin hanya terus makan tanpa mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Eh.. Aku ke balkon dulu ya, mau telepon Ayahku." Pamit Yoochun canggung.

Setelah Yoochun pergi, ruang makan dipenuhi keheningan. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara denting sendok dari Changmin.

"Jae.. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku tunggu di kamar." Kata Yunho sambil beranjak pergi.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Mommy tinggal sebentar ya, Minnie makan sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Ne.. Sana sana Mommy pergi sama Daddy!"

Jaejoong bangkit dan naik ke lantai dua. Begitu sampai di kamar Yunho, Jaejoong mengetuk pintu. Setelah mendengar suara Yunho yang menyuruhnya masuk, perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Yunho sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya, sedang mendekap sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tak menjawab, melainkan mengulurkan sesuatu yang didekapnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengernyit begitu melihat Yunho mengulurkan pigura foto.

"Kenapa kau memberiku fotomu dengan Go Ara?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengamati foto itu.

"Apa kau yang meletakkan foto ini di atas meja?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Ne.. Karena jatuh dari ranjang." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

Yunho bangkit. "APA KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU MEMANG SENGAJA KUSEMBUNYIKAN DI SITU?!" bentak Yunho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah karena mendengar bentakan Yunho. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya serta matanya yang memanas.

"SENGAJA KUSEMBUNYIKAN DI SITU AGAR AKU BISA MENDEKAPNYA TIAP MALAM!" bentak Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong semakin menunduk. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari mata doe nya yang indah.

"Jhwesonghamnida.. Aku tidak tahu.." kata Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dan kemudian pintu kamar Yunho menjeblak terbuka. Yoochun dan Changmin masuk. Pandangan mata Yoochun langsung tertuju pada Yunho, sedangkan Changmin langsung menatap Jaejoong.

Changmin berlari mendekati Jaejoong dan terkejut melihat wajah Jaejoong yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Daddy kenapa bentak-bentak Mommy?!" seru Changmin kesal sambil menginjak kaki Yunho keras.

"Aww! Minnie nakal!" seru Yunho.

Setelah membentak Ayahnya, Changmin langsung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong lalu ikut menangis dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Mommy uljima.. Mommy uljima.." isak Changmin.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan berjongkok lalu menatap Changmin. "Mommy tidak menangis. Minnie tidak boleh menangis, sini Mommy hapus air mata Minnie.."

Yoochun yang masih berada di ambang pintu tidak mengerti apa duduk permasalahannya. Kemudian Yoochun melihat pigura foto yang ada di tangan Jaejoong. Yoochun mengangguk kecil, dia mulai paham sekarang. Dia beringsut mendekati Yunho dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Man.. Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Dia telah memindahkan Ara.."

Yoochun memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika aku selalu mendekap pigura foto itu jika aku sedang tidur.. Dia memindahkannya.."

Yoochun melirik sekilas ke arah pigura foto yang masih digenggam Jaejoong. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan mengelus-elus punggung Yunho.

"Dia tidak tahu, Yun.. Dia tidak tahu.."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat memarahinya.. Tapi begitu melihat fotonya bersama Ara, entah mengapa aku jadi marah. Sungguh, aku tak ada niat memarahinya hanya karena memindahkan foto itu." Kata Yunho, nada suaranya menjadi normal kembali. "Kau bisa bawa Changmin keluar? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jaejoong."

Yoochun mengangguk dan mendekati Changmin, mengajaknya bicara sebentar. Changmin menatap Jaejoong tidak rela, seakan tidak rela berpisah dari Mommy nya walaupun hanya sebentar saja. Jaejoong ikut membujuk Changmin dan akhirnya Changmin mau diajak pergi oleh Yoochun. Yoochun menggandeng tangan Changmin dan bergegas membawanya keluar kamar.

Ketika pintu kamar sudah tertutup, kamar kembali diliputi keheningan. Hanya terdengar isakan tertahan dari Jaejoong. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan memegang bahunya.

"Minhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu karena memindahkan foto itu.. Hanya saja.. Entah mengapa timbul amarah di hatiku begitu melihat kau bersama Go Ara.." jelas Yunho.

Sambil tetap menunduk, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Go Ara itu mantan istriku."

"MWORAGO?! KAU SERIUS?!" seru Jaejoong histeris.

Jelas saja Yunho kaget melihat Jaejoong yang tadi menunduk sambil menangis tapi sekarang malah berteriak-teriak di hadapannya.

"JADI DIA ITU JUGA IBU CHANGMIN?!" seru Jaejoong lagi.

Buru-buru Yunho langsung mendekap mulut Jaejoong. "Heh! Diam! Jangan teriak-teriak!" seru Yunho.

"Emmm emmm emmm!" seru Jaejoong tak jelas karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Pantas saja dulu itu dia vakum setahun! Hamil rupanya!" seru Jaejoong lagi.

"Ck, kau ini tidak usah berteriak kenapa sih?" tanya Yunho kesal.

Jaejoong memasang wajah polos. "Jadi itu sebabnya.. Ternyata kau pernah menikah dengannya."

Yunho mengangguk. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah bercerai dengannya." Katanya getir.

"Kenapa bercerai?"

"Dia ingin melebarkan karirnya. Sehingga dia memilih untuk meninggalkanku dan Changmin." Jelas Yunho.

"Setelah bercerai, kalian tidak ada komunikasi lagi?"

"Hampir tidak ada. Pernah sekali dulu dia meneleponku dan bertanya 'Sudah saatnya Changmin masuk TK kan? Dia akan masuk TK mana?' dan aku jawab di Balloon. Sejak kami bercerai, hanya tiga kali ia pernah meneleponku untuk menanyakan Changmin. Setidaknya, dia masih peduli pada Changmin."

Jaejoong jadi sedih mendengar cerita sedih Yunho. Dia tak menyangka artis yang dipuja-puja seantero Korea Selatan ternyata tega meninggalkan suami dan anaknya yang masih sangat kecil hanya untuk karirnya. Dia heran melihat Yunho yang menganggap bahwa Ara masih peduli pada Changmin. Seorang Ibu yang tega meninggalkan anaknya di usia yang masih sangat kecil dan hanya tiga kali menelepon untuk menanyakan Changmin itu bisa disebut peduli?

"Tapi kenapa kau marah melihat fotoku bersama Go Ara? Kau cemburu padaku yaaa karena aku berfoto dengannya?" goda Jaejoong, berusaha membuat suasana riang kembali.

Yunho mendengus. "Jelas tidak!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, maafkan aku karena seenaknya memindahkan fotomu. Aku hanya heran mengapa ada pigura foto yang diletakkan di ranjang."

Yunho tersenyum. "Ne, gwenchana. Sekarang, mari kita kembali makan. Changmin dan Yoochun pasti sudah menunggu."

: MOMMY MAID :

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong sedang ada di kamar Changmin, menemani Changmin tidur siang sambil membacakan dongeng untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong mendengar suara ribut di bawah. Tanpa perlu menengok ke bawah pun Jaejoong sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Pasti Yunho dan Yoochun. Sejak diangkat menjadi Direktur cabang, kini mereka pulang tak tentu jamnya, karena mereka bisa membawa pekerjaan mereka pulang. Dan pekerjaan mereka tak seberat dulu karena kini mereka mempunyai banyak anak buah.

Walaupun mereka ditempatkan di perusahaan yang berbeda, tetapi itu tak mengurangi intensitas pertemuan Yunho dan Yoochun. Itu semua karena letak perusahaan mereka yang berdekatan, tetapi mereka bergerak di bidang yang berbeda. Yunho bergerak di bidang pembangunan dan Yoochun di bidang fashion.

Perlahan Jaejoong turun dari ranjang Changmin, membetulkan selimut Changmin, lalu turun ke bawah.

Jaejoong mencari Yunho dan Yoochun ke ruang tengah, tetapi tidak ada. Kemudian Jaejoong menuju ke dapur dan melihat Yunho dan Yoochun tengah makan.

"Annyeong." Sapa Jaejoong.

Yoochun menoleh. "Ah, Jae! Masakanmu enak!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kirinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Jangan berisik ya, Changmin baru saja tidur."

"Kuperhatikan setelah kau ada di sini, Changmin berubah. Dia menjadi lebih gembira dan eerr.. lebih sehat." Kata Yoochun.

Yunho tertawa. "Bagaimana dia tidak sehat? Biasanya dia makan junk food tapi sejak ada Jaejoong, dia selalu diberi makanan bergizi!"

Yoochun dan Jaejoong ikut tertawa. Kemudian Jaejoong ikut duduk di meja makan dan mulai mengambil nasi.

"Oh ya, Jae. Untuk merayakan pengangkatan kami sebagai Direktur, kami mau mengajakmu untuk makan malam, bersama Changmin juga." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, kapan?"

"Jumat malam."

"Hanya berempat saja?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Wajah Yoochun bersemu merah, Yunho pun dengan sengaja menyenggol sahabatnya itu. Yoochun mendelik ke arah Yunho, Yunho hanya tertawa.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku juga mau ajak Junsu." Kata Yoochun malu-malu.

"MWORAGO?!" seru Jaejoong keras.

Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Tidak usah kaget begitu, Jae. Ternyata dia memang sudah menaruh hati pada adikmu."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Tak kusangka ada yang menyukai bebek itu!"

Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Tapi kau jangan memberitahunya! Aku yang akan memberitahunya sendiri."

Jaejoong mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya. "Siap!"

"Jumat malam, kami akan menjemputmu di rumah." Kata Yunho.

"Memangnya kau tahu alamatku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Saat kau mendaftar sebagai Maid kan kau menulis alamatmu." Kata Yoochun datar.

Jaejoog mengangguk-angguk. "Memangnya mau makan malam dimana sih? Harus pakai baju formal atau baju santai saja?"

"Santai saja."

Jaejoong berpaling pada Yoochun. "Kenapa kau bisa menyukai Junsu? Apa nanti kau tahan dengan suara melengkingnya itu? Apalagi dia cerewet sekali."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Sejak pertama melihatnya dekat dengan Changmin, hari seleksi Maid itu, aku sudah tertarik padanya. Lagipula dia M-Preg.."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Yah, sudah nasibku dan adikku menjadi M-Preg."

: MOMMY MAID :

Sekali lagi Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya. Setelah yakin dirinya sudah rapi, Jaejoong bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Su-ie! Ppali!" seru Jaejoong di depan pintu kamar Junsu.

"Iya iya cerewet!" balas Junsu dari dalam kamarnya.

"Yang cerewet sebenarnya siapa ~~ Aku tunggu di bawah!" teriak Jaejoong seraya berjalan menuju tangga.

Jaejoong bersiul-siul sembari menuruni tangga.

"Tumben sekali Bosmu mengajakmu keluar." Komentar Heechul saat Jaejoong muncul di ruang tengah.

Jaejoong menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa. "Dia dan sahabatnya diangkat menjadi direktur di perusahaan cabang." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa adikmu juga diajak?"

"Tapi Umma jangan bilang pada Junsu ya?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Sahabat Bosku.. menyukai Junsu." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Mworago?!" tanya Heechul terkejut.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk senang. Sementara itu Heechul asyik tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan apabila kedua anaknya menikah dengan dua direktur perusahaan cabang.

Tak lama kemudian, Junsu turun.

"Kalau bukan karena hyung memaksaku, aku tidak akan mau ikut." Gerutu Junsu.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Sudah, tidak usah protes!"

Lalu terdengar suara mobil berhenti. Jaejoong bergegas berdiri dan menuju ke depan, diikuti oleh Junsu dan Heechul.

Begitu Jaejoong membuka pintu, dilihatnya Yunho dan Changmin berdiri di samping mobil hitam milik Yunho. Di belakangnya, Yoochun berdiri di samping mobil merah miliknya.

Jaejoong berjalan ke depan dan membuka pagar. Changmin langsung masuk dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Mommy cantik sekali.." puji Changmin.

"Annyeong Changmin!" sapa Junsu sambil berjongkok.

"Ah, annyeong noona!" seru Changmin sambil memeluk Junsu.

Di belakang Jaejoong dan Junsu, Heechul memperhatikan Yunho dan Yoochun seksama, membuat Yunho dan Yoochun jadi salah tingkah.

Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho dan Yoochun mendekat. Kemudian Yunho dan Yoochun mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Umma, ini Bosku. Jung Yunho." Kata Jaejoong memperkenalkan Yunho.

Yunho menyalami Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Jung Yunho imnida."

"Choi Heechul." Kata Heechul.

"Kalau yang ini, Park Yoochun." Kata Jaejoong.

Yoochun langsung menyalami Heechul. "Park Yoochun imnida."

"Choi Heechul."

Junsu bangkit sambil menggendong Changmin."Sudah jangan lama-lama, ayo cepat pergi biar cepat pulang." Gerutu Junsu kesal.

Heechul menginjak keras kaki Junsu, membuat sang empunya kaki menjerit keras.

"Umma! Appo!" seru Junsu.

Heechul melotot ke arah Junsu. "Tidak usah banyak bicara! Kau ikuti kakakmu saja, dia tahu aturan yang benar."

Junsu mengerucutkan mulutnya. Jaejoong mendekati Junsu dan menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Umma, kami pergi dulu ya." Pamit Jaejoong.

"Ne, hati-hati ya.." senyum Heechul.

Jaejoong dan Junsu yang menggendong Changmin berjalan keluar. Tetapi Yunho dan Yoochun malah kembali mendekati Heechul.

"Ahjumma, saya izin membawa Jaejoong ya.." pamit Yunho.

"Saya izin membawa Junsu ya.." pamit Yoochun.

Heechul tertawa kecil. "Bawalah kedua anakku itu, tapi pulangkan keduanya dalam keadaan utuh dan selamat!"

Yunho dan Yoochun mengacungkan kedua jempol mereka. "Siap!"

Yunho dan Yoochun bergegas keluar menyusul Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Jaejoong, kau ikut mobilku dan Junsu ikut mobil Yoochun." Kata Yunho.

Junsu bersiap-siap memprotes lagi tetapi lagi-lagi kakinya diinjak, kali ini oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong melotot ke arah Junsu, seakan memberikan peringatan Sudah-Turuti-Saja-Apa-Kata-Yunho. Junsu menggerutu, dengan langkah terpaksa dia berjalan lambat menuju mobil Yoochun.

"Minnie mau ikut Junsu noona atau Mommy?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Junsu noona saja!"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Kedua mobil itu pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

: MOMMY MAID :

Mobil Yunho berhenti di sebuah restoran keluarga yang cozy. Yunho membawa mobilnya menuju ke tempat parkir. Jaejoong mengamati tempat parkir yang cukup ramai tersebut.

"Tempat parkirnya saja penuh begini.. Apa masih ada tempat?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tenang saja, pasti dapat."

Yunho turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun turun dari mobil Yoochun.

Dengan riang Changmin yang menggandeng tangan Junsu langsung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong, membuat Junsu juga harus berlari mengikuti Changmin.

"Mommy ayo masuk! Minnie suka sekali datang ke restoran ini, semua makanannya lezat!" celoteh Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Maka kini kedua tangan Changmin tertaut pada Jaejoong dan Junsu. Yunho dan Yoochun berjalan memimpin di depan, diikuti oleh tiga sekawan di belakangnya.

"Atas nama Park Yoochun." Kata Yoochun pada seorang pelayan di pintu.

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Mari, lewat sini."

Mereka berlima mengikuti langkah pelayan sampai ke sebuah meja yang bertuliskan "RESERVED".

"Gamsahamnida." Kata Yoochun.

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya rendah. Mereka berlima segera mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing dan mulai memesan makanan.

: MOMMY MAID:

Pagi-pagi sekali, di kediaman Choi sudah ribut. Ini disebabkan karena Jaejoong yang sibuk menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk Family Day Out hari ini. Tapi bukan hanya Jaejoong yang menyiapkannya sendiri, dia juga dibantu oleh Ibunya. Heechul sangat bersemangat karena sejak awal Jaejoong bekerja di rumah Yunho, Heechul ingin agar Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih.

"Umma jangan terlalu banyak sayurnya.. Sedikit saja!" pekik Jaejoong.

Tergopoh-gopoh Heechul menyingkirkan sayur dari masakannya. "Aish, iya iya!" seru Heechul.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah, Siwon menonton televisi sambil sesekali mendengarkan keributan di dapur. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul Junsu.

"Appa.. Mereka ribut sekali." Gerutu Junsu sambil mendaratkan pantat bebeknya ke sofa.

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Umma. Eh, lalu bagaimana dengan makan malam kalian kemarin? Kau belum cerita pada Appa."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibrinya. "Tidak asyik! Jaejoong hyung asyik sendiri dengan Yunho hyung dan Changmin."

"Itu kan wajar, mereka kan sekarang sudah biasa bersama-sama. Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Jadi kan aku hanya punya Yoochun untuk diajak bicara." Gerutu Junsu.

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Lalu kenapa kau marah?"

Junsu menatap Siwon heran. "Ya jelas aku kesal! Aku sebal, Yoochun terus mengajakku bicara. Dia menanyakan riwayat pendidikanku, pekerjaanku, apa makanan kesuakaanku, apa hobiku, tempat favoritku.. Seperti mau wawancara kerja saja! Apalagi dia terus tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak suka pandangan mata dan senyumnya padaku, terlihat mesum!" gerutu Junsu.

Siwon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Su-ie, apa kau tidak tahu arti di balik sikap Yoochun yang kau ceritakan itu?"

Junsu menggeleng bingung. "Memang ada apa?"

Siwon berdeham kecil. "Itu artinya dia menyukaimu."

"MWORAGO?!" Junsu melotot.

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dia menyukaimu, Su-ie. Dari ceritamu saja sudah terlihat jelas. Appa saja mengerti, kenapa kau yang mengalami sendiri malah tidak mengerti?"

"Aish, Appa! Tidak, Yoochun tidak menyukaiku!" pekik Junsu kesal.

Siwon tertawa keras. "Anak Appa malu-malu rupanya."

Kemudian Jaejoong muncul di ruang tengah. Di punggungnya tersampir sebuah tas ransel besar. Di belakang Jaejoong menyusul Heechul.

"Kau mau Family Day Out atau mau camping?" tanya Junsu, membelalakkan mata melihat besarnya tas Jaejoong.

"Ini isinya makanan. Kau tahu sendiri Changmin suka makan." Jawab Jaejoong. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergegas memakai sepatu dan keluar dari rumah, menuju ke halte bus. Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi seperti ini bus masih sepi, sehingga Jaejoong bisa meletakkan ranselnya di bangku sebelahnya.

Bus mulai berjalan dan Jaejoong mulai merenung. Kemarin malam dia menyaksikan sebuah drama serial yang dibintangi oleh Go Ara. Dan episode malam itu adalah episode terakhir, yang tentu saja banyak adegan ciuman di dalamnya.

Entah mengapa, hati Jaejoong sakit melihat Go Ara berciuman dengan pria lain. Saat melihat Go Ara melakukan adegan ciuman, Jaejoong membayangkan Yunho. Bagaimana sakitnya hari Yunho melihat mantan istrinya bermesraan dengan pria lain.

Jaejoong tidak mengetahui benar atau tidaknya, tetapi dia merasa bahwa Yunho masih mencintai Ara.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Selamat pagi ~!" seru Jaejoong riang begitu memasuki apartemen Yunho.

Tidak seperti pagi biasanya, pagi ini Yunho dan Changmin sudah bangun. Keduanya bahkan sudah berpakaian rapi dan duduk manis di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Jaejoong mengangkat satu alisnya keheranan.

"Aku mimpi apa semalam? Biasanya saat aku sampai di sini, kalian masih tidur." Kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan tas ranselnya ke sofa.

Yunho tersenyum. "Pagi-pagi Changmin sudah bangun, lalu dia memaksaku untuk bangun dan mandi."

"Mommy, cepat masak! Minnie sudah lapar.." rengek Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya. "Minnie tunggu ya, Mommy masak dulu."

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Changmin langsung beringsut mendekati Yunho.

"Daddy.. Mommy cantik tidak?" tanya Changmin.

Mata Yunho memandang ke langit-langit. "Cantik sekali.."

"Masakan Mommy enak tidak?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia bahkan tidak bisa memasak.."

Changmin melongo mendengar jawaban Ayahnya. Tetapi dia tidak peduli dan terus bertanya.

"Kalau Mommy menikah dengan Daddy, nama Mommy siapa?"

"Jung Ara. Eeeeehh.. Bukan bukan!" Yunho panik sendiri.

Changmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan cemberut. "Ara itu siapa?! Minnie sudah curiga tadi! Minnie tanya masakan Mommy enak atau tidak, tapi Daddy malah jawab Mommy tidak bisa masak!" seru Changmin, matanya dipenuhi air mata.

Yunho panik melihat Changmin yang menangis. Dia berusaha menenangkan Changmin dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aduuh.. Maafkan Daddy! Daddy tadi sedang membayangkan artis Go Ara itu!" kata Yunho jujur.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Minnie kan sedang membicarakan Mommy, kenapa Daddy malah membayangkan artis?!" tanya Changmin sengit.

"Mianhae.. Daddy terlalu suka dengan Go Ara."

"Go Ara yang main di acara kesukaan Daddy itu? Yang jadi Han Seulri bukan?" tanya Changmin, menghentikan tangisnya.

Yunho heran mengapa Changmin bisa tahu dia menonton drama serial yang dibintangi Ara tiap minggu.

"Ah.. Ne.."

"Dia bahkan tidak cantik!" seru Changmin.

DEG!

Hati Yunho bagai disambar petir begitu mendengar perkataan Changmin. Changmin mengatakan bahwa Ara tidak cantik. Bagaimana bisa Changmin berkata seperti itu, padahal kenyataannya Ara sangat cantik.

"Dia tidak cantik! Aktingnya jelek!" seru Changmin lagi.

Yunho mengelus dadanya sabar. "Minnie.. Go Ara itu sangat cantik, aktingnya pun bagus. Buktinya dia memerankan Han Seulri dengan baik." Kata Yunho mencoba menjelaskan.

Changmin mendengus. "Go Ara tidak cantik! Mommy jauuuuuuh lebih cantik daripada dia!" seru Changmin.

Kali ini Yunho terdiam, berusaha meresapi perkataan Changmin. Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, dia memang merasa bahwa Jaejoong cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita asli. Ingatan Yunho melayang ke tempo hari, hari dimana Jaejoong mengenakan setelan jas resmi wanita. Saat itu, Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat cantik.

Kemudian pikiran Yunho melayang, dia yang ada di perusahaan, bersama Changmin dan Jaejoong. Dia dan Changmin mengenakan jas, sedangkan Jaejoong mengenakan jas wanita. Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia..

"Daddy?"

Tiba-tiba Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Changmin yang sedang memandangnya dengan intens.

"Daddy melamun?" tanya Changmin polos.

Yunho tersenyum. "Daddy hanya sedang membayangkan keluarga kita."

Changmin yang mendengar jawaban Yunho langsung bersorak. "Tidak usah dibayangkan, Daddy! Kita kan sudah jadi keluarga! Daddy dan Minnie, ditambah Mommy." Kata Changmin, matanya berbinar-binar.

Saat itu juga, perasaan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong berkobar. Jaejoong mulai mendapat tempat di hatinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Maaf karena keterlambatan update T_T

Keteteran dengan tugas-tugas sekolah. Minggu kemarin sibuk nyelesain tugas yang gak ada habisnya padahal mau UKK.

Dan sekarang di tengah-tengah UKK saya menyempatkan nulis FF ini, soalnya modem juga abis pulsanya dan saya terus menghubungi si penjual pulsa tapi gak digubris :x Demi readers tercinta T_T

Maaf sekali lagi Update selanjutnya mungkin agak lama, mohon dimaklumi ya..


	5. Chapter 5

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

** "Daddy melamun?" tanya Changmin polos.**

** Yunho tersenyum. "Daddy hanya sedang membayangkan keluarga kita."**

** Changmin yang mendengar jawaban Yunho langsung bersorak. "Tidak usah dibayangkan, Daddy! Kita kan sudah jadi keluarga! Daddy dan Minnie, ditambah Mommy." Kata Changmin, matanya berbinar-binar.**

** Saat itu juga, perasaan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong berkobar.** **Jaejoong mulai mendapat tempat di hatinya.**

.

MOMMY MAID

.

Sembari Yunho dan Changmin sarapan, Jaejoong kembali memeriksa tas milik Yunho dan Changmin, melihat apa yang dibawa mereka berdua. Barang yang sekiranya tidak perlu akan langsung dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong geleng-geleng kepala melihat banyaknya barang tak berguna yang ada di tas milik Yunho. Untuk acara Family Day Out, untuk apa membawa potongan kuku, staples, buku tulis, dan sejenisnya? Yunho bahkan tidak membawa air minum atau pun makanan. Bahkan Yunho sama sekali tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

"Yunho gila. Memang aku yang bertugas membawa makanan tapi kenapa dia tidak membawa makanan kecil?" gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua barang tak berguna yang ada di tas Yunho. Kemudin dia memeriksa tas Changmin. Tas Changmin masih lebih baik daripada tas Yunho, walaupun isi tas kecil itu hanya snack dan satu botol air mineral. Kemudian Jaejoong beranjak menuju kamar Yunho dan mengambil baju ganti untuk Yunho. Tak lupa Jaejoong juga mengambil baju ganti untuk Changmin.

"Mommy, ayo berangkat." Tiba-tiba Changmin muncul di belakang Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong sedang menutup resleting tas Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ne, kajja."

: MOMMY MAID :

Mobil hitam Yunho memasuki kawasan Balloon Kindergarten yang sudah ramai. Yunho mengarahkan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir yang telah dipenuhi oleh banyak mobil yang semuanya adalah mobil mewah.

"Busnya besar sekali, Mommy.. Lebih besar daripada bus yang biasa kita naiki." kata Changmin, menatap bus yang diparkir di depan Balloon Kindergarten.

"Kenapa butuh banyak bus, ya? Apakah pesertanya memang banyak?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Siswa di angkatan Changmin itu jumlahnya ada 70. Peraturan Family Day Out, tiap anak hanya boleh didampingi dua pendamping. Jadi kalikan saja, 70 kali 3, 210. Tiap bus memiliki 55 kapasitas, jadi ada empat bus. Itu pun sudah termasuk dengan guru-guru di sini." Jelas Yunho.

Setelah mendapat tempat parkir, mereka bergegas turun dari mobil dan bergabung dengan rombongan kelas Changmin. Changmin menjulurkan kepalanya mencari seseorang.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kyunnie.. Kyunnie dimana ya?" tanya Changmin.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara. "Changminnie!"

Changmin langsung melihat ke arah suara dengan senang. "Kyunnie!" pekiknya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berbincang dengan akrabnya. Yunho berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong dan ikut tersenyum. Jaejoong melihat ke sekitar dan baru menyadari jika dirinya ditatap dengan sinis oleh para Ibu-Ibu.

"Kau pernah mengikuti Family Day Out?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya, tahun lalu bersama Yoochun."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Image nya sudah sangat buruk di mata para Ibu-Ibu. Minggu lalu dia datang menggantikan Yunho dan sekarang dia datang menggantikan Yoochun. Membuat kesempatan para Ibu-Ibu untuk melirik Yunho dan Yoochun berkurang.

Jaejoong menunduk memandangi pakaiannya. Dia mendesis pelan. Dia mengenakan training dan kaos, tapi tetap saja kesan wanita masih melekat pada dirinya. Apalagi dia mengenakan kaos bertuliskan "Mommy". Changmin memberinya kaos ini kemarin. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga mengenakan kaos keluarga, milik Yunho bertuliskan "Daddy" dan milik Changmin bertuliskan "Son". Awalnya Jaejoong protes dan tidak mau mengenakannya, tetapi Changmin ngambek dan akhirnya Yunho harus turun tangan untuk "merayu" Jaejoong.

"Yunho, apakah aku terlihat seperti wanita?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita. Apalagi kau sangat cantik." Puji Yunho tulus.

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah, tapi perhatiannya segera teralihkan ketika mendengar suara bahwa semua peserta diharap berkumpul sesuai dengan kelas anak masing-masing.

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong menatap ke luar jendela, melihat ke pemandangan yang dilewati oleh Bus 2 yang dinaikinya. Di sampingnya, Changmin duduk di pangkuan Yunho sambil bercanda dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping mereka. Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin ada di bagian kanan sedangkan Kyuhyun ada di bagian kiri.

Jaejoong mengusap rambutnya pelan dan mendesah. Sekarang, setiap kali dia berada di dekat Yunho, entah mengapa ada suatu perasaan yang berbeda di hatinya. Dia merasa gugup, tapi juga merasa bahagia. Pernah Jaejoong berpikir bahwa perasaan ini adalah cinta, tapi dia tidak yakin. Dia belum terlalu lama mengenal Yunho dan dia tidak yakin jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada Yunho.

Sementara itu Yunho sendiri gelisah di samping Jaejoong. Semakin lama dia semakin nyaman dengan kehadiran Jaejoong, seakan dia dan Changmin sekarang tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong. Yunho mengusap-usap rambut Changmin yang sekarang sudah tertidur.

"Jae, kenapa diam?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dan tersenyum tipis. "Ah, aku hanya melihat pemandangan saja."

"Aku mau bertanya padamu, bolehkah?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, apa?"

"Jujur saja, apakah kau benar-benar mau mengikuti Family Day Out ini? Atau kau terpaksa mengikutinya?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar ingin mengikutinya, Yunho. Aku sangat menyayangi Changmin, dan sebisa mungkin akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Yang benar? Tidak ingat saat Changmin menangis kemarin?" goda Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah. "Yaaa.. Itu kan, hanya karena kaos ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memakai kaos itu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah, aku hanya Maid – "

"Kau bukan hanya Maid." Potong Yunho, membuat Jaejoong terdiam. "Apa kau tak tahu betapa terbantunya aku dan Changmin dengan keberadaanmu di rumah? Apa kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya Changmin semenjak kau hadir di kehidupan kami? Dia menyayangimu bukan sebagai Maid, dia menyayangimu dan mencintaimu sebagai Ibunya. Kau tahu sendiri Changmin tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu seumur hidupnya. Dan kini, datang sesosok orang yang mampu memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan Changmin. Kau bukan hanya sekedar Maid bagi kami, Jaejoong." Tutur Yunho panjang lebar.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum. Matanya memancarkan cinta yang amat sangat pada Changmin. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong bergerak mengelus pipi Changmin.

"Kau sangat berarti bagi kami, Jaejoong." Kata Yunho lembut, menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

Jaejoong seperti mati duduk saat itu juga.

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang sibuk menaiki tali gantung bersama-sama. Di lain sisi, ada beberapa keluarga yang berada di atas, mengantri untuk bermain Flying Fox. Dikiranya, Family Day Out ini adalah semacam kompetisi antar keluarga, ternyata hanya seperti outbound.

Balloon Kindergarten menyewa sebuah taman yang luas. Namanya Queen Park. Taman ini berisi area outbound, kolam renang, danau, dan lain-lain. Taman ini sangat cocok untuk liburan keluarga. Jaejoong sangat kaget ketika bus berhenti di pelataran parkir Queen Park dan lebih kaget lagi saat tahu bahwa Balloon Kindergarten telah menyewa taman itu. Jaejoong tak habis pikir berapa sumbangan yang diberikan oleh orangtua siswa kepada Balloon Kindergarten.

"Mommyyy ayo kita naik perahu bebek!" seru Changmin sambil menarik-narik kaos yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Changmin. "Ayo!"

Bersama-sama, mereka bertiga menuju danau yang ada di tengah taman yang luas tersebut. Di danau itu terdapat banyak sekali permainan air.

"Aku tidak membawa ganti. Kalau nanti Changmin minta basah-basahan bagaimana?" Kata Yunho cemas.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ranselmu itu dipenuhi barang yang sangat tidak berguna, tahu." Cibirnya.

Yunho tertawa. "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti."

"Kau pikir aku tidak memeriksa ranselmu? Aku telah mengeluarkan seluruh barang tak bergunamu dan menggantinya dengan barang-barang yang penting." Kata Jaejoong.

"Ah, apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu." Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yunho tidak tahu, perkataannya itu membuat hati Jaejoong berdegup kencang dan kupu-kupu di perutnya mulai beraksi.

"Daddy, bebek yang merah itu ya?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk sebuah bebek air berwarna merah yang tertambat di deretan paling ujung.

Yunho mengangguk. Dia menghampiri petugas bebek air dan meminta bebek air warna merah. Kemudian dia memanggil Jaejoong dan Changmin agar mendekat.

Yunho naik ke bagian kanan, sedangkan Jaejoong di bagian kiri dan Changmin ada di tengah-tengah.

"Kita harus mengayuhnya?" tanya Jaejoong melihat pedal yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Tentu saja. Jangan bilang kau belum pernah naik bebek air."

Jaejoong meringis dan menggeleng. Yunho menghela nafas. Changmin bengong.

Bersama-sama Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai mengayuh pedal. Awalnya memang terasa berat, namun lama kelamaan Jaejoong menikmatinya.

Changmin yang membawa kamera pocket tak hentinya membidikkan kameranya. Walaupun masih TK, tapi Changmin sudah pandai mengambil foto, apalagi self-camera karena dia sangat suka berfoto.

Ketika bebek air menepi, terdengar suara bahwa acara selanjutnya adalah makan siang dan semua keluarga diharapkan berkumpul bersama kelas anak masing-masing. Tentu saja Changmin langsung lari mencari Kyuhyun, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut berlari mengikutinya.

"Disini!" pekik sebuah suara.

Changmin langsung berlari ke arah suara. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Kyuhyun duduk di atas sebuah tikar bersama kedua pendampingnya.

Jaejoong memegang lengan Yunho yang bersiap akan menyusul Changmin. "Aku ke penitipan barang dulu ya, mengambil ransel."

"Ne, jangan lama-lama."

Jaejoong bergegas pergi ke tempat penyimpanan barang dan mengambil ranselnya yang besar. Kemudian dia segera kembali dan melihat Changmin serta Yunho sudah duduk bersama keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong hasimnika." Kata Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

"Annyeong hasimnika. Aku kakak Kyuhyun, namaku Cho Jihyo." Kata Jihyo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Choi Jaejoong imnida." Kata Jaejoong.

"Mari, ikut duduk bersama kami." Kata Jihyo mempersilahkan.

Jaejoong langsung duduk di atas tikar. Jaejoong baru akan mengeluarkan bekal dari ranselnya ketika seorang guru mendekat dan membagikan nasi kotak.

"Ah, kami tidak usah. Sudah membawa bekal sendiri." Kata Jaejoong.

Guru itu tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Jihyo.

"Ah, ini ada banyak.."

: MOMMY MAID :

Di waktu yang sama, melainkan di lain tempat, seorang artis wanita bernama Go Ara melenggang memasuki studio sebuah stasiun televisi swasta untuk melakukan syuting acara variety show. Kesan angkuh terpancar dari wajahnya begitu dia memasuki set. Beberapa artis yang tergolong hoobae-nya tersenyum kepadanya dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Menit demi menit dilaluinya acara itu. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan MC membuatnya terkejut, meskipun pertanyaannya itu bukan untuknya.

"Kyuri–ssi, bagaimana perasaan Anda saat Anda mengetahui jika Anda sudah hamil?" tanya MC.

Ara memandang intens ke arah Han Kyuri. Begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, Han Kyuri tersenyum lebar.

"Saya sangat senang. Waktu itu saya baru menikah tiga bulan, tetapi saat saya memeriksakan diri ke dokter, kandungan saya telah berusia dua minggu. Saya merasa, saya akan menjadi seorang wanita sempurna." Kata Han Kyuri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaan Anda saat anak Anda lahir?" tanya MC lagi.

"Saat itu, anak saya lahir jauh dari prediksi dokter. Dia lahir terlambat, tiga minggu lebih lama daripada yang diprediksikan dokter."

Suasana studio menjadi hening.

"Lalu?" tanya MC.

Han Kyuri tersenyum. "Saya dan suami saya sedih sekali. Kenapa anak kami tak kunjung lahir, itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar. Sampai akhirnya saya merasakan kontraksi dan tiba saatnya melahirkan. Saat saya mendengar suara tangisan bayi saya, saya menangis dan merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia."

Ara memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ada sebuah rasa sakit. Pikirannya melayang ke arah Changmin, anak yang dilahirkannya namun tak pernah diperhatikannya.

"Go Ara-ssi apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya MC khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan MC, spontan semua orang yang ada di studio langsung menatap Ara. Ara buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, saya baik-baik saja." Kata Ara sambil tersenyum.

Ketika MC sudah mengalihkan perhatian darinya, Ara kembali memegangi dadanya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis. Mendengar cerita Han Kyuri yang begitu bahagia saat memiliki anak pertamanya membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Memang ada yang namanya mantan suami, tapi mantan anak tak akan pernah ada.

Ara merasa sebagai Ibu yang gagal, karena dia telah membuang Changmin dari kehidupannya.

"Changmin-ah.. Maafkan Umma.." lirih Ara pelan.

Perlahan Ara mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya dan mengirimkan pesan pada manajernya.

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong duduk di atas rumput, memperhatikan Yunho dan Changmin yang asyik bermain lempar tangkap berdua. Tak lupa tangannya begitu asyik memencet-mencet tombol kamera, mengabadikan Yunho dan Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Walaupun hari ini dia selalu disinisi dan disindir oleh para Ibu-Ibu fans Yunho. Jaejoong heran sekali mengapa di acara Family Day Out begini malah para Ibu-Ibu berkumpul dan bergosip, bukannya menghabiskan waktu dengan anak mereka.

Dan hari ini, bahan gosip para Ibu-Ibu itu adalah Jaejoong. Tak jarang ketika Jaejoong lewat di depan mereka, mereka sengaja menyindirnya dengan suara keras. Tapi Jaejoong tak peduli, karena hari ini dia sangat senang.

"Seperti inikah rasanya punya keluarga? Rasanya bahagia sekali.." kata Jaejoong senang.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Kyuhyun yang asyik bermain bersama kakak dan kekasih kakaknya. Kata Jihyo, orangtua Kyuhyun sedang sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka. Kyuhyun memaksa untuk ikut, jadi akhirnya Jihyo dan kekasihnya yang menemaninya. Jihyo sendiri berkata bahwa Kyuhyun hampir tak pernah diperhatikan oleh kedua orangtuanya, begitu pun dia saat masih kecil dulu. Jaejoong bertanya dulu dia pernah melihat Ibu Kyuhyun menjemput Kyuhyun, dan Jihyo menjawab hanya karena Ibunya baru pulang dari rapat dan melewati Balloon Kindergarten.

Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun masih lebih beruntung daripada Changmin. Kyuhyun punya Ibu dan dia berada dekat dengan Ibunya. Daripada Changmin yang sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok Ibunya...

JEDUGGG!

"Aaaww!" seru Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena sesuatu, tepatnya di bagian dahi pinggir. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya ketika dilihatnya bola basket berguling dengan indah di depannya.

"Mommmyyyyy!"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho dan Changmin berlarian ke arahnya. Begitu sampai di dekat Jaejoong, Changmin langsung menatap Jaejoong cemas.

"Mommy kenapa? Kenapa dahi Mommy benjol begitu?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Yunho berjongkok dan menatapnya khawatir.

Seorang pemuda berlari menuju mereka. Dia ikut berjongkok dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Apakah Anda tidak apa-apa? Maaf, adik saya marah sehingga dia melempar bola ke sembarang arah." Kata pemuda itu.

Jaejoong menatap pemuda itu dan membulatkan matanya. "Hyunjoong!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyunjoong itu menatap Jaejoong heran. Matanya bergerak menatap Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau mirip dengan Jaejoong... Tapi apa iya Jaejoong.." gumam Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong memegang bahu Hyunjoong. "Hyunjoong! Ini aku Choi Jaejoong! Teman SD dulu, ingat tidak?!"

Mata Hyunjoong membulat. "Jadi benar kau Choi Jaejoong?! Aku merindukanmuuu!" seru Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong berpelukan sambil tertawa, lupa kalau ada Yunho dan Changmin. Yunho kesal karena ada pria yang seenaknya memeluk Jaejoong, dan Changmin juga kesal karena dia tidak suka melihat Mommy-nya berpelukan dengan orang lain.

"Mommy sudah!" seru Changmin kesal.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Hyunjoong. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku menemani adikku. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia menunjuk Yunho dan Changmin. Hyungjoong menatap keduanya dan baru sadar kalau mereka bertiga mengenakan kaos Family. Senyuman lebar di wajah Hyunjoong berubah menjadi senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Jaejoong buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku hanya Maid. Dan aku belum menikah."

"Bukan. Dia itu Mommy ku." Tukas Changmin.

Hyunjoong tersenyum pada Changmin. "Jadi dia itu Mommy mu? Mommy atau Maid?" tanya Hyunjoong.

"Mommy Maid." Jawab Yunho asal.

Hyunjoong menangkap nada kesal dari suara Yunho dan Changmin, maka dari itu dia cepat-cepat undur diri setelah sebelumnya meminta nomor ponsel Jaejoong.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Teman SD ku dulu. Saat lulus SD, dia pindah ke Busan. Saat itu kan masih primitif, jadi aku kehilangan komunikasi dengannya."

"Mommy jangan dekat-dekat dia.. Mommy hanya boleh dekat dengan Daddy!" rajuk Changmin.

Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak boleh begitu, dia kan juga teman Mommy."

Changmin melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong. "Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun atau mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Kalau memang harus begini.."

: MOMMY MAID :

"Home.." kata Jaejoong begitu membuka pintu apartemen.

Yunho dan Changmin yang berada di belakangnya langsung masuk ke dalam. Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa diikuti dengan Changmin.

"Ayo, mandi dulu." Kata Jaejoong setelah menghidupkan AC.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho bergegas melepas kaosnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya begitu melihat pemandangan yang indah di depan matanya. Memang bukan sekali ini saja Jaejoong melihat Yunho bertelanjang dada, tapi entah mengapa selalu ada sensasi aneh di dalam diri Jaejoong tiap melihat Yunho bertelanjang dada.

"Daddy kenapa malah tiduran.. Ayo mandi!" kata Changmin.

Yunho menggeleng. "Kau duluan mandi, antri kan."

"Daddy kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamar." Kata Changmin.

"Nanti Daddy mandi sendiri. Kau duluan saja." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Changmin. "Ya sudah, Minnie mandi dengan Mommy saja ya?"

Yunho langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan melotot. "Hah? Kau akan mandi dengan Changmin?!" tanyanya kaget.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Sekalian saja. Lagipula aku harus cepat masak makan malam. Menghemat waktu."

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Aish! Changmin tidak akan kuapa-apakan, lagipula kami ini sesama namja dan aku kan M-Preg. Tenang, aku bukan pedo!" tukas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergegas membawa Changmin ke kamar mandi, menyisakan Yunho yang masih menggerutu.

"Kenapa Changmin bisa seberuntung itu.." dengusnya.

Sedetik kemuian Yunho sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sadarlah Yunho.. Belum yakin apakah ini cinta atau bukan.. Tapi kenapa aku marah saat Jaejoong bersama pria itu.." desisnya pelan.

Yunho bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Begitu memasuki kamarnya, tatapan Yunho tertuju pada pigura foto yang kini selalu diletakkan di atas meja nakas. Yunho menghampiri pigura foto itu dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Entah mengapa perasaanku padamu perlahan menghilang, Ara.. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, yang aku tahu semakin lama perasaanku semakin aneh pada Jaejoong. Aku tidak pernah merasa marah atau cemburu saat melihatmu beradegan mesra bahkan berciuman dengan lawan mainmu.. Tapi kali ini, melihat Jaejoong berpelukan dengan pria lain saja aku merasa marah.." Kata Yunho pelan.

Yunho mengambil pigura itu dan membuka lemari pakaian, kemudian menyembunyikan pigura itu di pojok lemari.

"Lebih baik aku tidak melihatmu lagi.."

: MOMMY MAID :

"Ah, apa ini?! Mukaku derp sekali di sini! Yang benar kalau mengambil foto!" seru Jaejoong saat melihat foto-foto di kamera.

Yunho tertawa. "Muka siapa? Kenapa malah menyalahkan yang mengambil foto?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ah, benci! Mukaku terlihat jelek! Junsu akan mengejekku habis-habisan jika melihatnya!"

Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Junsu, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Yoochun setelah makan malam kemarin itu?"

Jaejoong mendengus. "Junsu tidak senang kita tinggalkan kemarin. Tadi pagi aku mendengarnya, dia sedang bicara pada Appa. Dia menceritakan bagaimana tingkah Yoochun kemarin dan Appa menjawab kalau Yoochun menyukainya."

"Mworago?! Lalu bagaimana reaksi Junsu?"

"Dia bilang tidak mungkin Yoochun menyukainya. Tapi saat aku keluar dari dapur, kulihat wajahnya merah. Mungkin saja dia juga menyukai Yoochun tapi dia gengsi mengungkapkannya." Tutur Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa lagi. "Yoochun akan sangat senang jika dia tahu Junsu juga menyukainya."

"Aku heran mengapa ada yang menyukai Junsu. Suaranya tinggi melengking, sehingga aku sering mengatainya lumba-lumba." Kata Jaejoong.

"Pantatnya seksi sekali." Kata Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

Jaejoong melempar Yunho dengan buntalan tissue. "Yaa! Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan memuji adikku?! Biar Yoochun saja yang memujinya sampai mulutnya berbusa! Kau tidak usah!" kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begini? Cemburu?" goda Yunho.

"YAA!"

Ada yang aneh. Mengapa hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong saja yang terlibat pembicaraan? Jawabannya adalah karena Changmin terlalu lelah dan memilih untuk tidak makan malam, melainkan langsung tidur, walaupun sebelumnya dia telah makan banyak snack untuk mengisi perutnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bel pintu. Jaejoong bergegas bangkit dan menuju pintu kemudian menyalakan interkom.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Go Ara."

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

Banyak yang protes kenapa umur Changmin diubah jadi 6, katanya ketuaan buat anak TK -_-

Ya udah aku balikin Changmin jadi 5 ._. Maapkan saya ya Changmin, seenak udel mengubah umurmu ._.

Ohya karena kakak aslinya Kyuhyun namanya Ahra dan mirip sama Ara, jadi kakaknya Kyuhyun aku ganti jadi Song Jihyo dan pacarnya itu hanya fiktif :D

Ohya, Kyuri itu juga tokoh fiktif, aslinya ada apa enggak aku juga ga tau :D

Jhwesonghamnida kalo Family Day Out nya cuma segitu, aku gak bisa bikin ._.

Aku tau chap ini membosankan, maaf..

Update tengah malam karena insomnia jadi ngetik :D


	6. Chapter 6

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

**Ada yang aneh. Mengapa hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong saja yang terlibat pembicaraan? Jawabannya adalah karena Changmin terlalu lelah dan memilih untuk tidak makan malam, melainkan langsung tidur, walaupun sebelumnya dia telah makan banyak snack untuk mengisi perutnya.**

** Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bel pintu. Jaejoong bergegas bangkit dan menuju pintu kemudian menyalakan interkom.**

** "Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.**

** "Go Ara."**

.

MOMMY MAID

.

Mendengar nama itu, Jaejoong terdiam. Dia membatu di depan pintu. Kemudian Ara membunyikan bel berkali-kali secara berutal, membuat Yunho berlarian ke pintu.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jaejoong. "Jae, ada apa? Siapa? Brutal sekali." tanya Yunho seraya membuka pintu.

Yunho ikut terdiam begitu melihat siapa yang ada di luar pintu apartemennya. Mantan istrinya, membawa sebuah koper besar. Yunho berpegangan pada pintu seakan takut jatuh.

"Yunho, kenapa kaget begitu? Ini aku Ara." Kata Ara sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yunho tersadar begitu mendengar suara Ara. Dia tersenyum sumbang.

"Yun, kenapa? Apa kau tak akan mempersilahkanku masuk?" tanya Ara sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar semua itu, karena dia berdiri di balik pintu apartemen. Sementara Yunho mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kesini?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku kan ingin mengunjungi Changmin. Dimana dia?" tanya Ara seraya melangkah masuk ke apartemen.

Beruntung bagi Jaejoong, dia berdiri di balik pintu apartemen sehingga Ara tidak melihatnya. Yunho menutup pintu apartemen dan melihat Jaejoong serta wajahnya yang pucat.

"Jae, kau tak apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya aku ke kamar Changmin dulu, aku mau pulang."

Jaejoong bergegas masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju tangga. Begitu membuka pintu kamar Changmin, Jaejoong terkesiap. Ara sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang Changmin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Changmin.

Ara berdiri. "Siapa kau?!" tanya Ara keras sambil menuding Jaejoong.

Yunho yang menyusul Jaejoong pun segera mendekat ke Ara. "Dia Maid kami."

"Kau mempunyai Maid seorang wanita?!" kata Ara keras.

"Tolong jangan teriak-teriak, Changmin sudah tidur." Pinta Yunho. "Dan dia itu namja. Lagipula kalau wanita, tidak ada salahnya. Aku ini kan duda."

Ara menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menyelidik. Jaejoong yang kesal ditatap seperti itu pun memelototi Ara.

"Heh, kau hanya Maid! Kenapa kau memelototiku?!" teriak Ara.

Baru saja Yunho akan menegur Ara untuk tidak berteriak-teriak, Changmin sudah terbangun. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya dan menatap heran ke arah tiga orang yang ada di kamarnya.

Jaejoong menatap kesal pada Ara yang telah menyebabkan Changmin bangun. Selama ini Changmin tidak pernah terbangun di sela-sela tidurnya, dia selalu bangun tepat saat alarmnya berbunyi.

"Daddy, ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Changmin.

Ara langsung mendekati Changmin. "Anak Mommy bangun ya.." katanya sambil berusaha mencubit pipi Changmin.

Malang bagi Ara, Changmin langsung menghindar. Dia malah turun dan mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mommy, Minnie lelah sekali, ngantuk.." rengeknya.

Mendengar rengekan Changmin, Jaejoong kembali memelototi Ara. "Yunho kan sudah bilang jangan teriak-teriak, mengapa kau teriak-teriak? Changmin jadi bangun!" kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Hei, apa kau bilang?! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu?! Dan kenapa anakku dekat-dekat denganmu?!" teriak Ara.

Yunho yang ada di belakang Ara hanya bisa mengelus dada. Sejak dulu kebiasaan Ara tidak pernah berubah, kalau berbicara harus berteriak. Inilah yang membuat orang tua Yunho tidak menyukai Ara. Menurut mereka, Ara sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun.

"Noona bisa diam tidak?!" seru Changmin kesal.

Changmin kesal sekali karena dia sangat lelah dan mengantuk, tapi terbangun gara-gara suara berisik dari wanita jelek yang ada di depannya.

Ara mendekati Changmin, tetapi Changmin malah bersembunyi di belakang Jaejoong, membuat Ara mendesis kesal pada Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekat. "Ara, ayo kita keluar." Ajak Yunho. "Kita bicara, biar Changmin tidur dulu bersama Jaejoong."

Dengan muka kesal, Ara menuruti Yunho dan berjalan di belakang Yunho. Jaejoong bergegas menyalakan lampu, lalu membawa Changmin ke ranjang.

"Thumbelina ya, Mommy." Pinta Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengambil buku Thumbelina di rak buku, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin.

"Noona itu siapa, Mommy? Dia menyeramkan sekali, Minnie takut." Kata Changmin.

Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan sayang. "Tenang saja, Mommy tidak akan membiarkan Minnie disakiti atau didekati oleh wanita itu."

: MOMMY MAID :

"Kenapa kembali?" tanya Yunho dingin, tangannya bersedekap di dada.

Ara yang duduk di sofa menatap Yunho aneh. "Kau tidak senang aku kembali?"

"Ya." Kata Yunho sambil menatap Ara tajam.

"Mengapa?" tanya Ara.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Dia telah berusaha menyingkirkan Ara dari hidupnya dan juga dari hatinya. Sekarang dia sedang berusaha untuk mencintai Jaejoong sepenuhnya, tetapi mengapa Ara malah muncul lagi ke kehidupannya?

"Kita bukan suami-istri lagi."

"Tapi kita kan masih bisa bersahabat?"

"Bersahabat katamu? Dimana kau saat Changmin membutuhkanmu? Dimana kau saat Changmin membutuhkan ASI? Dimana kau saat Changmin merengek mencari Ibunya? Dimana kau saat Changmin menangis di gendongan Ibuku yang mengurusnya saat dia bayi?" tanya Yunho beruntun.

Ara terdiam.

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Sejak kita berpacaran sampai kita menikah. Kau bahkan tak punya hati, kau tega meninggalkan anakmu yang masih bayi merah! Demi karirmu sendiri!" kata Yunho keras.

"Yun, aku – "

"Kau tak perlu katakan apapun lagi. Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Ara mengangkat bahunya. "Aku mengambil cuti dua bulan, dan akan kuhabiskan cutiku bersamamu dan Changmin."

Yunho berpaling. "Tidak bisa, kami sibuk."

"Ayolah Yun! Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku seperti yang kau bilang!"

"Kami tidak membutuhkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkanmu, apalagi Changmin." Kata Yunho tegas.

"Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi Changmin membutuhkanku. Changmin butuh Ibunya." Kata Ara enteng.

"Siapa bilang?"

Tepat pada saat itu, Jaejoong keluar. Dia mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat suasana tegang antara Yunho dan Ara.

"Dia." Kata Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, Ara menatap Jaejoong kesal.

"Awalnya aku mencari Maid, untuk mengurus rumah dan juga Changmin. Aku dan Yoochun tidak tega melihat Changmin selalu kuajak ke kantor dan makan di luar. Tapi begitu melihatnya, Changmin langsung memanggilnya Mommy. Changmin sudah menganggapnya Ibu, karena dia mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada Changmin." Kata Yunho.

Ara terkesiap. Dia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan benci.

Jaejoong yang tidak enak berada di antara perseteruan mantan suami-istri ini pun merasa tak enak hati.

"Yun, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Jaejoong pelan.

"Ne, kau hati-hati ya."

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho kembali pada perangnya bersama Ara.

"Jadi, Maid mu itu sangat dekat dengan Changmin?!" tanya Ara sinis.

Yunho mengangguk. "Changmin sangat menyayanginya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu sama sekali."

"Tapi – "

"Itu semua akibat dari kesalahanmu di masa lalu." Potong Yunho.

Ara memasang wajah sendu. "Memang aku salah, Yun.. Tapi sekarang aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Dalam waktu dua bulan? Hah, itu tidak sebanding dengan pengorbananku, Yoochun, dan Ibuku mengurus Changmin! Kalau kau ingin memperbaiki kesalahanmu, mundur dari dunia entertainment dan uruslah Changmin!"

Ara tertegun. "Yun, itu tidak mungkin." Kata Ara lemah.

"Pulanglah. Kembalilah ke dunia glamormu. Kami tak butuh kau." Kata Yunho.

Ara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Yang aku mau hanya di sini, bersamamu dan juga Changmin."

"Di sini tidak ada kamar kosong." Kata Yunho mencari alasan, padahal di apartemen mewahnya tersebut ada dua kamar kosong.

"Aku bisa tidur bersama Changmin. Kulihat tadi ranjangnya besar." Kata Ara bersikukuh.

Yunho menggeleng. "Changmin sendiri yang minta ganti ranjang, agar dia bisa tidur bersama Jaejoong."

"Apakah namja sialan itu begitu berarti bagi Changmin?!" seru Ara kesal.

"Dia bukan namja sialan dan tentu saja dia sangat berarti bagi Changmin! Aku tidak akan memintanya lagi, kumohon kau pulang!" kata Yunho tegas.

Ara menatap Yunho kesal. "Aku akan kembali lagi, kau tahu?"

Ara bangkit dan menyeret kopernya keluar apartemen, meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum puas.

"Tidak ada rasa sakit dalam hatiku, ini berarti aku telah berhasil menyingkirkannya dari hatiku. Aku tidak mencintainya lagi, dan aku yakin rasa cintaku ini hanya untuk Jaejoong." Kata Yunho lega sambil mengelus dadanya.

: MOMMY MAID :

Di dalam bus yang membawanya pulang, Jaejoong merenung. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata doe-nya yang indah. Hatinya sakit.

Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Sekarang dia yakin akan perasaannya terhadap Yunho. Hatinya sakit melihat Yunho bersama Ara, hatinya juga sakit melihat Ara berada di dekat Changmin.

"Apakah aku begitu mencintai keluarga itu? Apakah aku sangat mencintai Yunho dan Changmin sehingga hatiku sakit ketika melihat mereka ada di dekat Go Ara? Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka?" lirih Jaejoong pelan.

Perlahan, air hujan mulai turun. Lama kelamaan menjadi deras, seiring dengan derasnya air mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan membungkusnya dengan plastik yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya, kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Begitu mendekati halte tempatnya turun, Jaejoong bergegas bangkit. Ketika bus menepi dan Jaejoong turun, Jaejoong langsung pergi. Air hujan membasahi tubuhnya, tetapi Jaejoong tak mempercepat langkahnya, malah memperlambatnya. Dia berjalan sambil menangis, di bawah hujan.

: MOMMY MAID :

Esoknya, sudah pukul 7.30, tetapi Jaejoong tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal seharusnya pukul 7 dia sudah berangkat ke tempat Yunho.

"Su-ie, tolong kau lihat kakakmu." Pinta Heechul sembari menata piring di atas meja.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Biar Junsu memeriksanya dulu." Kata Heechul.

Junsu mengangguk dan bangkit. Dia naik ke lantai dua dan mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Hyung, apakah hyung belum bangun?" tanya Junsu seraya mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada jawaban. Junsu mencoba kenop pintu, ternyata tidak dikunci. Junsu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan kaget melihat keadaan di dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Omo! Hyung!" seru Junsu panik.

Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong sedang bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya, dan keringat dingin mengucur deras. Bahkan bantal, sprei, dan baju Jaejoong pun basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"UMMAAAA! UMMAAAA!" jerit Junsu panik.

Kemudian terdengar suara orang menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru, lalu muncul Heechul dan Siwon di depan pintu.

"Omo, Jaejoong!" seru Heechul.

Heechul mendekat dan menempelkan tangannya di kening Jaejoong. "Panas sekali.." katanya cemas. "Wonnie, tolong ambilkan termometer! Junsu, telepon apartemen Yunho, bilang kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa bekerja hari ini!"

Siwon dan Junsu sama-sama mengangguk, kemudian keluar. Heechul ikut keluar, mencari P3K untuk merawat anak sulungnya.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Daddy.. Mommy mana?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin macet di jalan." Jawab Yunho.

Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun dia menganggap Jaejoong adalah Mommy nya, namun dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak tinggal bersama mereka. Tapi Changmin tidak ambil pusing, yang dia mau hanya Jaejoong ada saat dia membuka mata dan menutup mata.

Kemudian telepon di ruang tengah berbunyi. Changmin yang kebetulan sedang ada di ruang tengah langsung mengangkatnya.

"Annyeong.." sapa Changmin.

_"Eh, ini Changmin?"_

"Ne.. Nuguseyo?"

_"Ini Junsu noona, ingat tidak?"_

"Ah, noona! Tentu saja Minnie ingat!" seru Changmin senang.

_"Apakah Daddy-mu ada? Noona ingin berbicara dengan Daddy-mu."_

"Ada.. Tunggu sebentar ya noona ~"

Changmin menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. "Daddyyy! Junsu noona menelepon!"

Tak lama kemudian Yunho muncul dan mengambil gagang telepon dari tangan Changmin.

"Ada apa Junsu?"

_"Begini, Jaejoong hyung sakit jadi tidak bisa datang hari ini.."_

"Hah? Sakit apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

_"Demam. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali. Sepertinya semalam dia kehujanan karena tasnya basah. Jeansnya juga basah, sepertinya sehabis kehujanan dia tidak berganti baju." _Jelas Junsu.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan padanya, semoga cepat sembuh."

_ "Tentu, kamsahamnida!"_

Yunho meletakkan gagang telepon dan melihat ke arah jam. "Minnie, kita makan di restoran cepat saji ya."

"Kenapa?! Kan Mommy masak!" protes Changmin.

"Mommy tidak datang hari ini, Mommy sakit."

Mulut Changmin membulat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Mommy sakit apa, Daddy?" tanyanya sedih.

"Mommy demam."

Changmin menarik-narik ujung kaos yang dipakai Yunho. "Ayo kita jenguk Mommy.. Minnie ingin bertemu Mommy.. Mommy pasti butuh Minnie.. Ayo Daddy, ayoo!" rengek Changmin.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Minnie mandi dulu, ya. Nanti kita jenguk Mommy."

: MOMMY MAID :

"Kenapa hyung hujan-hujanan?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku tidak membawa payung."

Junsu menggembungkan pipinya tanda tidak puas dengan jawaban kakaknya. "Hyung kan bisa telepon aku, nanti kujemput di halte."

"Sudah malam, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Jaejoong membuka ponselnya dan menatap wallpaper ponselnya. Fotonya kemarin bersama Yunho dan juga Changmin.

"Seperti keluarga." Komentar Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Su-ie.. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Yunho."

Mata Junsu membulat lebar. "Ah? Hyung jatuh cinta pada Yunho hyung? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya, sudah sejak awal aku bekerja padanya aku sudah tertarik padanya. Hanya saja aku mengabaikan rasa itu. Semakin lama, rasa itu berkembang dan menjadi semakin kuat." Kata Jaejoong sambil menerawang.

Junsu tersenyum. "Lalu? Mengapa hyung terlihat sedih?"

Senyum di wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi senyuman getir. "Apakah begitu terlihat?"

"Hyung, aku sudah menjadi adikmu seumur hidupmu. Apakah aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh kakakku? Itu terlihat jelas, hyung."

"Kemarin malam mantan istri Yunho datang."

Mulut Junsu membulat. "Hah? Lalu?"

"Mereka bertengkar. Sepertinya mantan istrinya ingin tinggal bersama Yunho dan Changmin tetapi Yunho menolaknya."

"Mengapa? Apakah Yunho hyung sudah tidak mencintai istrinya?"

"Melihat sikapnya kemarin, sepertinya Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya, malah benar-benar membencinya."

"Bagus kan? Hyung punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Yunho hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak enak pada mantan istri Yunho."

"Mengapa harus merasa tidak enak? Toh mereka sudah bercerai. Dan tidak seharusnya hyung merasa sedih, karena Yunho hyung tidak mencintai mantan istrinya lagi."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dan Heechul muncul.

"Jae, ada yang mencarimu."

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka lebih lebar dan Changmin langsung berlari masuk diikuti oleh Yunho dan Yoochun di belakangnya. Jaejoong tertegun melihat Yunho, teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Dalam hati kecilnya dia berharap semoga Ara sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke apartemen Yunho. Dia juga sangat berharap agar Yunho mengatakan kalau dia sudah tidak mencintai Ara.

"Mommyyy!" seru Changmin sambil mendekat ke ranjang Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Minnie bisa kesini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala Changmin.

"Tadi Daddy bilang kalau Mommy sakit, jadi Minnie ingin jenguk Mommy." Jelas Changmin.

Sementara itu, Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan aneh. Yoochun yang merasa ditatap oleh Junsu pun kontan mengejek.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu? Jatuh cinta padaku?" goda Yoochun.

Junsu memukul Yoochun menggunakan boneka gajah milik Jaejoong. "Kau ini!"

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar Jaejoong. Kamar tersebut didominasi oleh warna biru. Di dinding banyak sekali pigura foto. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah banyaknya boneka gajah beraneka warna dan ukuran di situ.

"Jae, kau tak pernah bilang jika kau ini sarjana." Kata Yunho, menunjuk sebuah foto Jaejoong mengenakan toga.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ah, lagipula itu tak penting."

"Program studi apa?"

"Musik."

"Jadi kau bisa main musik?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja! Hyung sangat pandai memainkan beberapa jenis alat musik! Malah lebih pandai hyung daripada aku." Celetuk Junsu.

Yoochun menatap Junsu. "Memangnya kau bisa musik?"

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Yoochun menelan ludahnya.

"Aku juga lulusan program studi Musik." Tukas Junsu.

"Tapi kenapa kalian berdua tidak bekerja di bidang musik?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku kan penyanyi kafe." Kata Junsu.

Sementara ketiga orang itu sibuk bercakap-cakap, Jaejoong sibuk bercanda dengan Changmin.

"Mommy cepat sembuh ya, rumah sepi tanpa Mommy." Kata Changmin sedih. "Kenapa Mommy tidak tinggal di apartemen kami saja?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak bisa, Minnie. Mommy kan hanya Maid di rumah Minnie, jadi Mommy bisa pulang."

"Kenapa Mommy tidak menikah dengan Daddy saja? Kalau sudah menikah kan bisa tinggal satu rumah." Tanya Changmin polos.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu telah berhenti bercakap-cakap dan sedang mendengarkan mereka.

"Mommy tidak bisa menikah dengan Daddy." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong pun tersentak. Dia melangkah maju agar bisa lebih mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Changmin, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau orang mau menikah, harus saling mencintai. Mommy memang mencintai Daddy, tetapi Daddy kan tidak mencintai Mommy."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong baru sadar jika suasana sepi sekali. Takut-takut dia menoleh dan menemukan Junsu, Yunho, dan Yoochun menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Mati kau Choi Jaejoong." Rutuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Junsu pun berinisiatif mengajak Yoochun dan Changmin keluar, menyisakan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua.

Begitu hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong, perlahan Jaejoong menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Dia sangat malu karena keceplosan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yunho.

Sementara itu Yunho tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Dia mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho ada di dekatnya pun semakin gugup.

Yunho menurunkan selimut Jaejoong, tetapi ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Malu?" tanya Yunho.

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban.

"Mencintai seseorang itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, Jae." Kata Yunho lembut.

Mendengar perkataan Yunho, Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan perlahan air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari matanya. Isakan-isakan kecil pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Yunho yang mendengar isakan Jaejoong pun perlahan menurunkan selimut yang dipakai Jaejoong, kali ini tanpa ada perlawanan. Perlahan Yunho menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin menangis tanpa alasan." Senyum Yunho.

"Ya pokoknya aku menangis tanpa alasan." Kata Jaejoong asal.

Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong tersentak, tetapi dia tidak menolak.

"Apakah benar kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong. "Sama.."

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia buru-buru bangkit, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho dan menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Hah? Serius?"

Yunho mengangguk. Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Jadi sekarang kita berpacaran?" tanya Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho mengecup kepala Jaejoong. "Ne."

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong bersenandung riang di atas ayunan, menunggu Changmin pulang. Sejak Changmin tahu bahwa Daddy dan Mommy nya berencana menjalin hubungan yang serius dan menuju ke jenjang pernikahan, Changmin langsung bersorak senang. Itu semua karena dia hanya tahu jika orang yang sudah menikah akan tinggal bersama, dan Changmin sangat ingin Jaejoong tinggal bersama mereka.

"Jae!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menemukan Hyunjoong berjalan menghampirinya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai, Hyunjoong!" seru Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong berdiri di depan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kita bertemu lagi. Kau menjemput anak majikanmu?"

Jaejoong agak tersinggung mendengar Hyunjoong mengatakan Changmin adalah anak majikannya. Walaupun itu benar, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak suka. Lagipula, Changmin akan segera menjadi anaknya jika dia menikah dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne. Aku datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Kau menjemput adikmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya? Sejak bekerja pada Yunho hampir dua bulan yang lalu, aku selalu menjemput Changmin dan tidak pernah melihatmu." Tanya Jaejoong heran.

Hyunjoong nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang dia tidak pernah menjemput adiknya. Sejak bertemu dengan Jaejoong saat Family Day Out, Hyunjoong ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi. Hyunjoong selalu memaksa Ibunya agar dia diperbolehkan menjemput adiknya agar bisa bertemu Jaejoong, tetapi Ibunya tidak mengijinkan karena adiknya hanya mau dijemput oleh Ibunya.

Tapi hari ini Ibunya tidak bisa menjemput adiknya karena ada acara, maka dari itu Hyunjoong sangat bersemangat karena bisa bertemu Jaejoong.

"Yah.. Aku tidak terlalu sering menjemput adikku." Aku Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, tepat saat itu bel berbunyi. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gedung sekolah. Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka, dan Jaejoong melihat Changmin berlari ke arahnya.

Begitu melihat Hyunjoong, Changmin menatap tak suka pada Hyunjoong. Dia memegangi ujung kaos Jaejoong.

"Mommy, ayo kita pulang." Rengeknya.

"Eh, aku antar saja." Tawar Hyunjoong.

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Changmin sudah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih ahjussi, tetapi tidak. Mommy dan aku akan naik bus saja." Kata Changmin bosan.

Hyunjoong membelalakkan matanya karena disebut ahjussi oleh Changmin. Dia menatap galak pada Changmin.

"Tapi hyung membawa mobil, kan lebih enak naik mobil?" tanya Hyunjoong masih berusaha.

Changmin menggeleng lagi. "Kalau soal mobil, Minnie bisa minta Daddy menjemput kok. Lagipula, Daddy dan Mommy akan segera menikah."

Hyunjoong tersentak. Dia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Benar itu?" tanya Hyunjoong dengan suara bergetar.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku dan Yunho sudah berpacaran, tapi kami belum merencanakan menikah. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat kami akan merencanakan pernikahan."

Hyunjoong tersenyum tipis. _"Jadi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu."_ Katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

Ngetik ini dalam keadaan dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya -_-

Karena UKK aku kan udah selesai tanggal 5 lalu, dan sekarang di sekolah free, boleh masuk boleh enggak. Aku janjian sama temenku masuk, aku udah masuk tapi temen-temenku pada gak masuk. Baru 10 menit di sekolah, aku pulang -_-

Maaf ya kalo chap ini gak memuaskan..

FF ini akan berakhir beberapa chapter lagi, mungkin cuma sampe chap 10.


	7. Chapter 7

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

**Hyunjoong tersentak. Dia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum lebar.**

** "Benar itu?" tanya Hyunjoong dengan suara bergetar.**

** Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku dan Yunho sudah berpacaran, tapi kami belum merencanakan menikah. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat kami akan merencanakan pernikahan."**

** Hyunjoong tersenyum tipis. **_**"Jadi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu."**_** Katanya dalam hati.**

.

MOMMY MAID

.

Ting tong !

Jaejoong yang sedang memasak makan malam pun segera mengecilkan kompor dan segera berlari menuju pintu tanpa melepas apron yang dipakainya.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah menyalakan interkom.

"Ibunya Yunho."

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar interkom dan melihat Ibu Yunho yang berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen, membawa sebuah koper berwarna merah.

Setelah memantapkan hati, perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen. Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Nyonya Jung.

"Omo! Jadi ini calon menantuku! Tak kusangka ternyata kau cantik sekali!" seru Nyonya Jung.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Nyonya Jung. "Annyeong hasimnika. Choi Jaejoong imnida. Saya Maid di sini." Kata Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

Nyonya Jung menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Jangan merendah. Aku tahu kau adalah kekasih Yunho. Yunho banyak cerita tentangmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu. "Mari, silahkan masuk."

Nyonya Jung melangkah masuk. Jaejoong buru-buru menutup pintu dan mengikuti langkah Nyonya Jung.

"Dimana cucuku? Aku merindukannya." Tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Changmin ada di kamarnya, Nyonya Jung. Sedang mengerjakan PR Menggambar." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana. Kau silahkan lanjutkan memasak, kulihat kau masih memakai apronmu." Senyum Nyonya Jung.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia menunggu sampai Nyonya Jung naik ke lantai atas, baru dia kembali ke dapur.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Omo! Masakanmu enak sekali! Pantas saja Changmin tergila-gila dengan masakanmu!" puji Nyonya Jung.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pujian Nyonya Jung.

"Minnie sudah bilang kan.. Masakan Mommy enak sekali. Halmeoni pasti suka." Celoteh Changmin.

Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu dengan sayang.

"Kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian?" tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Maksud Umma, menikah?" tanya Yunho.

Nyonya Jung mengangguk. "Umma benar-benar ingin melihatmu menikah. Dulu kau menikah bahkan tanpa restu Appa dan Umma. Sekarang, Umma ingin menyaksikan pernikahanmu yang Appa dan Umma restui."

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku dan Jaejoong baru saja memulai hubungan kami, Umma. Kami belum ada pikiran untuk menikah." Tutur Yunho.

Mendengar penuturan Yunho, senyum di wajah Jaejoong menghilang. Dia tidak suka mendengar Yunho mengatakan itu. Jaejoong sendiri ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Apalagi dengan adanya Ara beberapa waktu lalu, ditambah dengan sikap Hyunjoong kepadanya yang semakin aneh.

Setiap orang yang melihat perlakuan Hyunjoong padanya pasti bisa melihat bahwa Hyunjoong menyukai Jaejoong. Setiap hari Hyunjoong tak lupa mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong untuk mengingatkan makan. Bahkan setelah pertemuan mereka di TK beberapa waktu lalu, Hyunjoong menampakkan diri di rumah Jaejoong untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

Saat itu Jaejoong merasa kesal. Tapi demi menghormati Hyunjoong, dia bersedia untuk diantarkan Hyunjoong ke apartemen Yunho. Tapi setelah itu, Jaejoong berkata pada Hyunjoong untuk tidak menjemputnya lagi, karena tidak sopan. Tapi tetap saja, Hyunjoong selalu menampakkan dirinya di TK. Dan Jaejoong benar-benar ingin segera menikah dengan Yunho, karena dia pernah mengatakan pada Hyunjoong dalam waktu dekat dia dan Yunho akan menikah.

Nyonya Jung menepuk lengan Yunho. "Yun, jangan begitu. Kalian sudah cukup lama saling kenal. Sebaiknya kalian segera meresmikan hubungan kalian, daripada nanti ada gosip berkembang di luar. Lagipula Jaejoong pasti ingin kalian segera menikah." Nasihat Nyonya Jung.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat begitu mendengar penuturan Nyonya Jung. Persis seperti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dia menatap Yunho penuh harap, Yunho menatapnya datar. Balon harapannya melambung tinggi.

"Kami akan menikah, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Kata Yunho.

Balon harapan Jaejoong pecah. Dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Lalu dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya dengan mengambil makanan lebih banyak lagi.

: MOMMY MAID :

Seperti biasa, setelah Changmin tidur, Jaejoong akan langsung pulang. Dia bergegas turun dan mengambil tasnya di dapur. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun akhirnya membobol pertahanannya. Setelah pembicaraan di meja makan tadi, sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis. Setidaknya sampai Changmin tidur. Dia tidak ingin Changmin melihatnya sedih, apalagi menangis.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong menghapus air mata di pipinya. Tak peduli gelang spike tajam yang dikenakannya mengenai wajahnya dan menyebabkan goresan-goresan di wajahnya yang mulus bak porselen itu.

"Baby, ada apa?!" seru Yunho.

Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran Yunho segera menghapus air matanya lebih cepat dan lebih kasar. Tapi terlambat, Yunho telah mencengkeram tangannya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya agar Yunho tidak melihat sisa-sisa air mata yang terpeta di wajah cantiknya. Jaejoong merasakan perih pada wajahnya karena goresan gelang spike-nya. Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong dan memalingkan wajah Jaejoong ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Merusak wajahmu?!" geram Yunho melihat goresan-goresan merah di wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Yunho, walaupun air mata kembali menetes dari mata doe-nya yang indah.

"Hei, jawab aku.. Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau menangis seperti ini, Baby?" tanya Yunho, kali ini lebih lembut.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho mendesah dan kemudian menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut, sementara Jaejoong terisak pelan di pelukannya.

"Ada apa Baby? Katakan padaku, ada apa.." tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong masih tetap terisak dan tak mau menjawab. Yunho menarik nafas panjang, memutar otaknya mengenai hal yang menyebabkan Jaejoong menangis.

"Aigoo.."

Yunho teringat raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah saat dia mengatakan bahwa mereka belum ada rencana menikah. Yunho langsung paham.

"Apakah kau ingin segera menikah, Baby?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia buru-buru melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yunho dan berbalik membelakangi Yunho.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa malu?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong diam tak menjawab. Perlahan Yunho mendekat dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Tak perlu merasa malu, Baby.. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita keluar? Kita bersantai sejenak. Karena ada Umma, jadi Changmin ada yang menjaga. Kau mau?"

Perlahan, Jaejoong mengangguk.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Jadi Choi Jaejoong ini.." gumam Ara sambil mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya, membaca data yang dikirim oleh asisten pribadinya.

Kemarin saat di apartemen Yunho, Ara mendengar Yunho menyebutkan nama namja yang diakuinya sebagai Maid itu. Dan dia langsung bergerak cepat, meminta asistennya untuk menyelidiki namja itu. Dan jadilah asisten pribadi Ara yang biasanya setia di sisi Ara membawakan barang-barangnya pun terjun ke lapangan. Bukan sepenuhnya menyelidiki sebenarnya, dia hanya menuliskan nama Jaejoong Yunho di Google search dan menemukan entri terbaru blog Yoochun yang isinya foto-foto Yunho dan Jaejoong beserta Changmin saat Family Day Out.

Di blog itu jugalah tertulis dimana tempat Jaejoong bekerja dulu, yang membuat Ara segera memerintahkan supirnya untuk mengantarnya ke Gangnam Style Club. Ara sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa dia pernah bertemu Jaejoong bahkan pernah berfoto dengannya. Maklum, artis.

Mobil Ara berhenti di depan Gangnam Style Club. Ara langsung turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam klub. Suara musik yang hingar bingar langsung menyapanya begitu dia masuk ke klub.

Ara berjalan santai menuju bar. Menurut penjelasan di blog Yoochun, dulu Jaejoong bekerja sebagai bartender.

"Hei, bocah. Aku mau bertanya padamu." Kata Ara pada seorang namja imut di bar.

Namja imut itu menatap Ara. "Bertanya apa, ahjumma?" tanyanya.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku ahjumma!" seru Ara keras.

Seorang namja datang menghampiri mereka. Dia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada namja imut itu, dan kemudian dia menatap Ara garang. Sedangkan namja imut bernama Zelo itu disuruhnya pergi untuk melayani pesanan pelanggan.

"Kau mau tanya apa?" tanya namja bernama Bang Yongguk itu.

Ara tersenyum tipis. "Kau kenal Choi Jaejoong?"

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa kau bertanya tentang Jaejoong hyung? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yongguk ketus.

Ara tertawa mencemooh. "Menyukainya?! Yang benar saja!"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" gertak Yongguk.

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya tentang Choi Jaejoong. Kau katakan padaku semuanya, dan aku akan memberimu uang sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan pakar tentang Jaejoong hyung. Kau bisa bertanya pada orang di sebelah sana." Tunjuk Yongguk pada seorang namja yang duduk di kursi VIP.

Ara menoleh, dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, dia berlalu dari hadapan Yongguk dan melenggang menuju namja yang ditunjuk Yongguk.

"Ah, Donghae Oppa?!" pekik Ara.

Donghae yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Eunhyuk pun mendongak demi mendengar suara genit yang memanggilnya.

"Hah, kau?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat Ara. Sejak pertemuan dengan Ara di kafe beberapa waktu lalu, Donghae memang bertemu dengan Ara lagi. Saat itu mereka sedang wawancara di majalah yang sama, dan kebetulan bertemu di studio foto.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Donghae.

Tanpa permisi, Ara langsung mendaratkan pantatnya ke atas sofa, membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya tidak suka. Walaupun Eunhyuk suka dengan artis-artis, tetapi melihat sikap tidak sopan ini membuat rasa sukanya pada Ara menurun drastis.

"Oppa, aku ingin bertanya mengenai Choi Jaejoong." Kata Ara genit.

Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku jika kau bisa bertanya pada orangnya sendiri." Kata Donghae, menatap bar.

Ara mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang berbincang di bar bersama Kibum. Dan sayangnya, Yunho ada bersamanya. Ara mengumpat pelan.

"Kita bicara lain waktu. Aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Ara, lalu bergegas pergi.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Ada Donghae hyung disana, bersama Eunhyuk hyung." Kata Zelo sembari menunjuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk, lalu Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk menghampiri mereka setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Zelo.

"Hyukkie!" seru Jaejoong sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Joongie! Lama tidak bertemu!" balas Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. "Boleh kami bergabung?"

"Kau seperti dengan orang lain. Tentu saja boleh!" balas Donghae.

Jaejoong dan Yunho ikut duduk di salah satu sofa. Di area VIP, tiap meja memiliki tiga sofa. Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Yunho menunduk, takut menatap Donghae. Mengingat Donghae adalah anak dari Presiden Direktur Kim, atasan tertingginya.

"Yunho hyung.. Ah, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Donghae.

Yunho cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Tentu saja, doryeonim."

Donghae tertawa mendengar panggilan Yunho terhadapnya. "Yunho hyung, kau tidak perlu seformal itu kepadaku! Lagipula aku tidak punya kedudukan apapun di kantor. Kau bisa menganggapku teman!"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Iya Yun, santai saja. Donghae kan bukan apa-apa di perusahaan."

Donghae menimpuk Jaejoong menggunakan tisu. "Yaa! Kenapa kau terkesan mengejekku?!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Tadi kau sendiri mengatakan begitu!"

Donghae memonyongkan bibirnya, sedangkan Eunhyuk memperhatikan kedekatan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran kan sekarang? Traktir!" seru Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau dan Donghae juga sudah berpacaran!"

"Tapi kami kan sudah mentraktirmu!" balas Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak punya uang."

Eunhyuk menatap Yunho. "Hei, Jung Yunho. Traktir kami ya? Ini sebagai perayaan kau dan Jaejoong telah resmi berpacaran."

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Segera saja Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong langsung memesan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Walaupun ini klub, tapi Gangnam Style juga menyediakan sebuah pantry yang letaknya di dekat bar.

"Jaejoong, tadi Go Ara mencarimu." Kata Donghae.

Jaejoong tersedak red wine yang diminumnya, membuat Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa? Go Ara?" tanya Yunho.

Donghae mengangguk. "Tanya saja pada Eunhyuk. Dia tahu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menatap Jaejoong intens. "Benar sekali. Dia tadi... Hah?! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?!"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Eunhyuk melongo.

"Kau melukai wajahmu dengan ITU?!" tanya Eunhyuk histeris. "Sudah aku bilang lepas gelang itu dari dulu! Itu bisa melukai wajahmu kapan saja!"

"Tidak perlu berlebihan! Ini hanya karena.. aku sedikit emosional tadi." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Ya, dia menangis di dapur."

"Kau membuat sahabatku menangis? Waw, dude.." kata Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh. Jaejoong buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan Yunho tertawa.

"Tidak bisa kuceritakan. Nanti Tuan Putri marah." Canda Yunho.

Eunhyuk meninju pelan bahu Jaejoong. "Jae.. Ceritakan padaku.. Jebal." Pinta Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak, tidak! Itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Eh, lalu bagaimana dengan hal Go Ara tadi?"

"Ah, ya. Tadi dia kemari dan menanyakanmu. Tapi Donghae bilang kalau kau ada jadi dia segera pergi."

"Gadis itu.. Dia benar-benar.." geram Yunho.

Jaejoong mengelus-elus punggung Yunho untuk menenangkannya. Walaupun di dalam hatinya dia merasa kesal. Jadi sekarang Go Ara sudah mulai mencari tahu tentangnya. Jaejoong harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga Yunho agar dia tidak direbut oleh nenek sihir itu.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Suara adikmu bagus sekali." Puji Yunho.

Jaejoong meninju pelan bahu Yunho. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di Purple Cafe, kafe tempat Junsu bekerja sebagai penyanyi.

Di atas panggung, Junsu sedang duduk sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad.

"Suaraku juga bagus." Kata Jaejoong.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau menyanyi."

"Mommy menyanyi saja bersama noona!" usul Changmin.

Jaejoong buru-buru menggeleng. "Maaf, suaraku ini mahal." Katanya sok jual mahal.

Yunho tertawa. "Tidak! Aku ingin melihat dan mendengar kau menyanyi! Katanya kau ini lulusan fakultas musik, kenapa menyanyi di kafe saja tidak mau?" goda Yunho.

Harga diri Jaejoong serasa jatuh ketika Yunho mengatakan itu. Dengan semangat yang berkobar, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju panggung.

"Ah, hyung!" pekik Junsu begitu dia melihat Jaejoong datang.

Saat ini sedang giliran partner Junsu yang menyanyi, sehingga Junsu bisa duduk di tepi panggung.

"Yunho ingin mendengarku menyanyi." Kata Jaejoong serius.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan kau ingin bernyanyi di sini? Di kafe ini?"

"Bersamamu." Kata Jaejoong.

Junsu mengangguk antusias. "Oh hyung! Kau tak tahu betapa inginnya aku menyanyi denganmu sejak aku lulus kuliah!" pekik Junsu senang.

"Oh sudahlah."

Ketika partner Junsu selesai bernyanyi, Junsu segera naik ke atas panggung dan meraih mikrofon.

"Para pengunjung kafe, akan ada tamu yang berbaik hati menyumbangkan suaranya untuk menghibur kita di kafe ini. Choi Jaejoong."

Jaejoong naik ke atas panggung dan meraih satu mikrofon. Musik mulai mengalun dan Jaejoong sangat mengenali lagu ini. Why Did I Fall In Love With You – nya TVXQ.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Suara Mommy dan noona sama-sama bagus." Puji Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk sambil tetap mengarahkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong dan Junsu yang bernyanyi di atas panggung.

"Yoochun akan sangat menyesal telah melewatkan ini." Kata Yunho senang.

Mereka tadi sudah mengajak Yoochun, tetapi Yoochun tidak bisa karena dalam perusahaannya sedang ada konflik yang cukup hebat.

"Dia keren sekali.." kata Yunho kagum.

Begitu Jaejoong yang Junsu selesai menyanyi, seluruh kafe langsung dipenuhi suara tepuk tangan. Jaejoong buru-buru turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Yunho dan Changmin.

"Suara Mommy bagus!" puji Changmin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Kalau suara Mommy tidak bagus, tidak mungkin Mommy bisa lulus kuliah!"

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong penuh sayang, yang langsung dibalas Jaejoong dengan death glare.

"Jangan merusak rambutku." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa. "Baby, sejak kapan kau peduli pada rambutmu?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sejak dulu!"

"Mommy dan Daddy kapan menikah?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak kaget begitu mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Yunho menatap Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong segera berpura-pura melihat ke arah panggung.

"Minnie ingin sekali Mommy tinggal bersama Minnie dan Daddy, tidak datang dan pergi terus. Kalau Mommy dan Daddy sudah menikah, Mommy kan bisa tinggal di apartemen bersama Minnie dan Daddy." Celoteh Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Menikah itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah, Minnie."

"Minnie tidak peduli itu mudah atau tidak. Yang penting Mommy tinggal bersama kita." Kata Changmin dengan nada final.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, Jaejoong sedang menahan tangisnya.

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ketika memasuki gerbang Balloon Kindergarten. Dia terlambat menjemput Changmin kali ini. Jalanan sangat macet sehingga bus yang ditumpangi Jaejoong juga berjalan lambat.

Yang membuat Jaejoong heran adalah adanya sepasang pria dan wanita yang berada di dekat Changmin yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya dan dia terkejut begitu tahu siapa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Go Ara?!" seru Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong dan Ara menoleh. Ara terkesiap begitu melihat Jaejoong, sedangkan Hyunjoong terlihat biasa saja karena dia sudah sering bertemu Jaejoong di sini.

Ara yang tadinya membungkuk pun menegakkan badannya dan menatap Jaejoong angkuh. Meskipun dia harus agak mendongak karena Jaejoong lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Oh, ada pembantu di sini." Kata Ara angkuh.

Hyunjoong yang mendengar itu spontan langsung emosi.

"Kau sebut dia apa?!"

Ara tersenyum mengejek. "Katanya kau ini temannya. Kau tidak tahu kalau dia itu pembantu?"

"Maid!" balas Hyunjoong.

"Apa bedanya?"

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan panggilan Ara kepadanya. Yang ada di dadanya sekarang hanyalah gelora amarah yang sudah tak mampu dia tahan.

"Minnie, ayo kita pulang." Kata Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Changmin.

"Jae, tunggu! Akan kuantarkan!" seru Hyunjoong berusaha menyusul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berhenti dan berbalik menatap Hyunjoong. "Kau. Jangan dekati aku lagi, kumohon. Aku ini adalah kekasih dari Jung Yunho."

Hyunjoong tampak terpukul mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Belum sempat Jaejoong pergi, Ara sudah datang menyusul mereka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Yunho. Yunho adalah milikku. Selamanya." Desis Ara.

Gurat heran terlihat jelas di wajah Hyunjoong. Tadi dia tidak mengerti mengapa Ara tiba-tiba menghampiri Changmin dan berusaha mengajaknya berkomunikasi. Lalu Ara menyebut Jaejoong pembantu seperti Ara sudah mengenalnya dan seakan di mata Ara, Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat hina. Dan sekarang, Go Ara, aktris yang dipuja-puja seantero Korea Selatan itu menyebut bahwa Jung Yunho kekasih Jaejoong adalah miliknya? Hyunjoong benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, tak seharusnya kau meninggalkannya!" teriak Jaejoong.

Lalu, tanpa bicara lagi, Jaejoong menggendong Changmin dan berlari menuju jalan raya.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Minnie tadi bicara apa dengan noona itu?" tanya Jaejoong ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam bus.

Sembari memakan permen lolipopnya, Changmin menjawab. "Tadi Minnie sedang duduk menunggu Mommy, lalu noona itu datang. Dia bertanya apakah dia boleh mengajak Minnie main di taman bermain." Jawab Changmin.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Minnie menolaknya. Karena noona itu berkata bahwa dia hanya ingin mengajak Minnie dan Daddy. Mommy tidak diajak." Kata Changmin polos.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. "Minnie, pokoknya Minnie janji pada Mommy ya? Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Mommy dulu sudah berjanji akan melindungi Minnie dari dia, jadi Minnie juga harus janji ya?"

Changmin mengangguk. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sayang pada Changmin, terlalu sayang dan terlalu mencintainya. Bahkan Jaejoong tak suka melihat Changmin berdekatan dengan Ibu kandungnya.

Jaejoong mungkin tak akan marah jika Ibu kandung Changmin bukan Go Ara. Jaejoong marah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Changmin dilahirkan dari rahim seorang wanita kejam bernama Go Ara.

Lalu, tanpa berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menarik Changmin ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian, Changmin merasakan tetesan air di kepalanya. Changmin mendongak dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang menangis.

"Mommy.. Mommy kenapa menangis?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tetap menangis. "Mommy menangis bahagia. Mommy bahagia sekali, bisa berada di antara Minnie dan Daddy. Terima kasih, Minnie.. Terima kasih telah memberi Mommy kesempatan untuk merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan."

Sebenarnya Changmin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong, tetapi dia pun balas memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Minnie sayang Mommy.."

"Mommy juga sayang Minnie.."

: MOMMY MAID :

_"Kau yakin?"_

"Seratus persen."

_ "Dia bisa mati."_

"Aku tidak peduli! Memang aku menginginkan dia hilang selamanya! Mati pun aku tak peduli!"

_ "Kalau kasus ini terbongkar, karirmu hancur."_

"Kasus ini tidak akan terbongkar asal suruhanmu nanti tidak banyak bicara. Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Laksanakan saja perintahku atau kupecat kau!"

_"Aish, iya iya!"_

Go Ara menutup teleponnya. Senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya.

"Kali ini, aku akan menyingkirkanmu untuk selamanya, Choi Jaejoong."

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

"_**Dia bisa mati."**_

** "Aku tidak peduli! Memang aku menginginkan dia hilang selamanya! Mati pun aku tak peduli!"**

_** "Kalau kasus ini terbongkar, karirmu hancur."**_

** "Kasus ini tidak akan terbongkar asal suruhanmu nanti tidak banyak bicara. Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Laksanakan saja perintahku atau kupecat kau!"**

_**"Aish, iya iya!"**_

** Go Ara menutup teleponnya. Senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya.**

** "Kali ini, aku akan menyingkirkanmu untuk selamanya, Choi Jaejoong."**

.

MOMMY MAID

.

"Aku pulang." Kata Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Kemudian didengarnya suara langkah kaki berderap menuruni tangga. Jaejoong memasuki rumah dan menemukan Junsu yang berdiri di kaki tangga. Tangannya disedekapkan ke dada.

"Hyung dari mana? Tengah malam begini baru pulang." tanya Junsu sambil melotot galak.

Jaejoong mengangkat kantong plastik yang dibawanya. "Toko buku."

"Dan kau mematikan ponselmu?"

"Oh, ponselku low-bat."

"Apa kau tidak tahu berapa kali Yunho hyung meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan kau sudah pulang apa belum?" desis Junsu menyeramkan.

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah demi melihat wajah adiknya yang garang. Dia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenang dulu, jangan marahi aku!" pekik Jaejoong.

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak sabar. "Apa kau tidak membawa baterai cadangan? Yunho hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ketika dia meneleponmu tetapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Sejak Yunho mengetahui bahwa Ara berusaha mencari tahu tentang Jaejoong, Yunho jadi overprotektif pada Jaejoong. Dia menelepon Jaejoong setiap dua jam sekali. Yunho juga menawarkan untuk mengantar-jemput Jaejoong tiap hari dan langsung ditolak dengan tegas oleh Jaejoong.

"Telepon dia sekarang." Kata Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk lelah. "Yaa.. Aku ke atas sekarang."

Dengan langkah lelah, Jaejoong menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah men-charge ponselnya, Jaejoong membuka kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

Dari dalam kantong plastik itu, Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa buku. Semua buku itu bertema sama, yaitu bagaimana mempersiapkan pernikahan yang baik. Jaejoong benar-benar terobsesi untuk menikah dengan Yunho, sehingga dia berambisi untuk menyiapkan segalanya dari awal.

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Jaejoong mendesah. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Saat dia berada di toko buku, dia tidak memperhatikan waktu. Dia asyik membaca-baca buku pernikahan sampai seorang pegawai toko buku memberitahunya jika toko buku akan tutup sepuluh menit lagi.

Dan sial bagi Jaejoong, saat itu sudah tidak ada bus yang lewat. Uangnya telah dihabiskan untuk membeli buku, jadi Jaejoong tidak punya uang untuk naik taksi. Akhirnya Jaejoong pun berjalan kaki dari toko buku ke rumahnya, yang berjarak kurang lebih tiga kilometer.

"Yeoboseyo.." kata Jaejoong lemah.

_"Baby! Kau darimana saja? Kau baru pulang?"_ tanya Yunho panik.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Aku dari toko buku, Yun.."

_"Pulangnya naik apa? Malam-malam begini sudah tidak ada bus kan?"_

"Jalan kaki.. Eh!" Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri yang keceplosan mengatakan bahwa dia berjalan kaki dari toko buku sampai rumah.

_"Toko buku langgananmu itu Miracle kan?! Jaraknya jauh dari rumahmu, Baby! Kau jalan sendirian tengah malam begini? Bagaimana jika ada yang merampokmu? Memperkosamu?!"_ tanya Yunho beruntun.

_Kalau begitu segera nikahi aku sehingga aku tidak perlu pulang pergi dari apartemenmu ke rumahku._ Batin Jaejoong nelangsa.

_"Baby? Kau masih disana?"_

"Iya Yun.. Sudah ya, aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

_"Kalau begitu besok kau tak usah datang. Besok hari libur, aku akan membawa Changmin makan di luar."_

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus datang kesana!"

_"Tidak. Kau istirahatlah di rumah. Aku akan telepon Junsu untuk memastikan kau menurutiku. Bye, Baby. Selamat tidur. Aku mencintaimu."_

Telepon dimatikan. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Dia meletakkan ponselnya dan segera menuju ranjangnya, tak sabar untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

: MOMMY MAID :

Setelah mencuci muka, Jaejoong turun ke bawah dan hanya menemukan kedua orang tuanya di meja makan.

"Junsu mana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menarik kursi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi.

Siwon tersenyum. "Kencan."

Jaejoong menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya, membuat Heechul mendelik galak padanya.

"Dengan siapa?!" tanya Jaejoong histeris.

"Park Yoochuuun ~" jawab Heechul, menyerukan nama Yoochun menggunakan nada.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bebek itu.. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku kalau dia sudah pacaran dengan Yoochun!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan sikap adikmu." Tukas Siwon.

"Tidak kerja hari ini?" tanya Heechul, melirik jam dinding.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku capek sekali. Kemarin Yunho juga sudah bilang aku tidak usah masuk kerja."

"Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Siwon.

Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya melihat perubahan ekspresi anaknya.

"Joongie, ada apa?" tanya Heechul lembut.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Jangan bahas tentang pernikahan!"

Siwon hanya cukup melihat mata anaknya sekilas, dan kemudian tersenyum mengerti. Dia berdiri dan mendekati Jaejoong, membelai surai rambut hitam anak sulungnya.

"Kau, ingin segera menikah tetapi Yunho tidak?" tanya Siwon.

Tepat sasaran. Jaejoong menengadahkan kepala dan melihat wajah teduh Ayahnya. Dia kembali menundukkan kepala dan mengangguk pelan.

"Menikah itu bukan hal yang mudah, Joongie. Kau harus sabar. Mungkin Yunho sedang mempersiapkan yang terbaik." Nasihat Heechul.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin segera menikah dengannya.." isak Jaejoong.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada hal yang membuatmu gusar? Ceritakan pada kami, Joongie.. Ceritakan.." bujuk Heechul.

"Jadi, begini.."

: MOMMY MAID :

Setelah sarapan di sebuah restoran cepat saji, Yunho mengajak Changmin berjalan-jalan memutari Seoul.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Mommy?" tanya Changmin setelah mobil berjalan.

"Mommy lelah, dia bekerja keras terus di rumah. Biarkan Mommy istirahat di rumah." Jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke rumah Mommy saja!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kita ke rumah Mommy, kita akan menganggu istirahat Mommy. Nanti Mommy jadi sakit."

Changmin mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan berdua saja!"

Setelah berputar-putar tak jelas tanpa tujuan, Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di taman kota. Siang-siang begini, taman kota biasanya ramai dan banyak orang berjualan. Apalagi udara di taman kota sangat sejuk.

Sambil bergandengan tangan, Yunho dan Changmin mencari tempat yang nyaman. Namun belum lama mereka menemukan bangku taman yang kosong, sebuah suara menganggu mereka.

"Changminnie!"

Yunho dan Changmin menoleh ke arah suara. Yunho mengumpat begitu tahu siapa yang memanggil Changmin.

"Minnie, ayo kita pergi!"

Namun sayang, mereka berdua kurang cepat. Sebuah tangan telah hinggap di bahu Yunho.

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu kalian di sini!" pekik Ara.

Yunho memaksakan senyumnya. "Ah, ya."

Yunho menatap Ara dari kepala sampai kaki. Tampilan Ara saat ini sangat berbeda dengan tampilan artisnya. Biasanya dia memakai pakaian yang aneh-aneh dan terkesan berlebihan, sekarang dia hanya memakai kaos, cardigan, celana jeans, serta sepatu flat. Bahkan hanya make-up tipis yang dipulaskan di atas wajahnya, bukan make-up tebal seperti biasanya. Sungguh berbeda.

"Changminnie apa kabar? Ah.. Beruntung sekali kita bertiga bisa bertemu. Biasanya kalau kita bertemu, selalu ada si pembantu itu."

"Jangan sebut dia pembantu!" geram Yunho.

Ara tersenyum meremehkan. "Yunho chagiya.. Sejak kapan kau membela pembantu? Yah, aku tahu dia dekat dengan Changmin tetapi tetap saja dia itu pembantu."

Menahan amarah di dadanya, Yunho menarik tangan Changmin untuk pergi. Di belakang mereka, Ara berusaha mengejar.

"Yun! Kenapa pergi?! Kita ini kan satu keluarga!"

Pekikan Ara membuat Yunho merasa tertampar. Dia terdiam sejenak, namun bergegas meraih Changmin dan menggendongnya, kemudian berlari menuju mobil.

Yunho bergegas memacu mobilnya, ingin segera pergi meninggalkan taman kota. Meninggalkan Ara, lebih tepatnya. Yunho merenungkan, bagaimana bisa dulu dia mencintai wanita yang begitu mengerikan? Bagaimana bisa dulu dia melawan orangtuanya hanya untuk menikah dengan Ara? Yunho benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Jaejoong.. Ya, Jaejoong." Gumam Yunho.

Yunho menyentuh pahanya, tepatnya di kantong celananya. Yunho memutar setir mobilnya, membalik arah. Yunho ingin menemui Jaejoong sekarang.

"Daddy, kita mau kemana?" tanya Changmin.

"Kita akan menemui Mommy."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk. "Televisinya dinyalakan ya, Daddy.."

Yunho mengangguk kecil. Changmin segera menyalakan televisi kecil yang ada di mobil dan mencari acara yang bagus.

_"Boo, jangan!"_

Entah mengapa, mendengar nama Boo yang diserukan di televisi membuat Yunho tersenyum geli. Dia melirik ke layar televisi dan melihat film kartun Monster Inc yang sedang ditonton Changmin.

_"Boo.. Bagus juga untuk panggilanku pada Jaejoong."_ Kata Yunho dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. Changmin bergegas turun dan membuka pagar yang tak terkunci, diikuti oleh Yunho di belakangnya.

Yunho memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Ah, kau." Senyum Siwon begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

Yunho mengangguk dan membungkuk kecil. "Apakah Jaejoong ada?"

"Ada. Kalian masuk saja." Kata Siwon mempersilahkan.

Yunho dan Changmin memasuki rumah. Siwon mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa, sedangkan dia sendiri naik untuk memanggil Jaejoong.

: MOMMY MAID :

Sejak pagi hari, Jaejoong hanya diam di kamarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan segalanya tentang Yunho kepada orangtuanya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi kegalauan di hatinya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah dia ingin cepat-cepat ingin menikah dengan Yunho. Dia ingin menghilangkan gangguan dari Ara dan Hyunjoong.

Berulang kali dia mengecek ponselnya, tapi tidak ada satu pun pesan atau telepon dari Yunho. Itu membuat Jaejoong sangat sebal. Biasanya Yunho selalu mengiriminya pesan, tapi sekarang? Satu pun tak ada.

Jaejoong mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk saja." Katanya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan nampaklah sosok Siwon. Jaejoong tersenyum lemah pada Ayahnya.

"Ada Yunho." Kata Siwon.

Mata Jaejoong membulat bak uang koin Korea. "Hah? Yunho?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Dan Changmin."

Jaejoong buru-buru mendorong Siwon keluar dari kamar. Jaejoong berlari menuju cermin dan heboh sendiri melihat penampilannya. Mengenakan piyama, rambut acak-acakan, dan bahkan belum mandi sejak pagi.

Jaejoong menyambar handuknya dan bergegas mandi kilat. Jaejoong memilih pakaian apa yang tepat dikenakan. Setelah beberapa menit mengaduk-aduk lemari, Jaejoong terdiam.

"Untuk apa aku susah-susah memilih baju? Ini kan di rumah, kami bukannya mau kencan." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya Jaejoong meraih training dan kaos longgar. Jaejoong buru-buru menyisir rambutnya, lalu turun ke bawah.

"Mommy!" pekik Changmin begitu melihat Jaejoong.

Changmin langsung berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hey, aku merindukanmu!" Jaejoong tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Changmin.

Melihat Jaejoong, Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kenapa jadi berdiri semua? Ayo duduk semua." Ajak Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. Dia menarik tangan Changmin dan Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"Ada apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba kesini tanpa pemberitahuan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tanya Daddy." Jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho intens, menuntut penjelasan. Yunho yang ditatap Jaejoong hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nah, apa?" tuntut Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yunho terlihat aneh. Raut wajahnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa.

"Yun, apa?"

Yunho bangkit dan tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya begitu tahu apa yang disodorkan Yunho padanya.

"Yun.." kata Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Choi Jaejoong, kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau telah hadir di hidupku. Aku percaya bahwa Tuhan menciptakan manusia untuk berpasang-pasangan, dan kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Cinta itu cinta, tak mengenal jenis kelamin ataupun hal yang lainnya. Choi Jaejoong, maukah kau menikahiku? Maukah kau menjadi istriku? Menjadi Ibu dari Changmin dan anak-anakku kelak? Maukah kau membangun keluarga yang indah bersamaku? Maukah kau bersamaku hingga waktu memisahkan kita?" tanya Yunho.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Jaejoong akhirnya tumpah juga. Dia menatap ke arah lain sambil terus menangis. Dia tak sanggup menahan gelora kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

"Aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak tahukah kau betapa sering aku bermimpi kau melamarku? Dan sekarang kau melakukannya, walaupun tanpa suasana romantis, ini tetap sangat indah. Aku tidak bisa berkata yang lain, selain ya." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat, lalu Yunho menarik Changmin dan mereka bertiga berpelukan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Siwon dan Heechul sedari tadi mengintip. Kini Heechul sibuk menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang handycam.

Tidak sengaja, Heechul lewat sambil membawa handycam. Lalu iseng-iseng Siwon menyuruhnya untuk merekam Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka tidak mengira kalau Yunho akan melamar Jaejoong.

"Anak kita.. Anak kita akan menikah." Desah Heechul pelan.

: MOMMY MAID :

Dengan langkah gembira, Jaejoong memasuki Mirotic Cafe. Tadi dia sudah mengirim pesan pada sahabat-sahabatnya agar menemuinya di sini. Jaejoong ingin mengabarkan berita pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin ikut, tapi jika Yunho ikut, siapa yang akan menjaga Changmin?

Jaejoong melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan salah satu sahabatnya. Akhirnya dia menuju ke tempat duduknya yang biasa di pojok. Di pojok sepi, hanya ada seorang wanita yang duduk sendirian di meja dekat jendela. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya tapi Jaejoong mengatakan dia baru akan memesan setelah semua temannya datang.

"Jae!"

Jaejoong menolah begitu mendengar suara tenor yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia langsung berseru keras begitu melihat Ryeowook.

"Wookieee!" seru Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bangkit dan langsung berpelukan dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook adalah kekasih Yesung. Selama ini mereka jarang bertemu karena Ryeowook kuliah di Amerika.

"Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" rajuk Jaejoong.

"Aku baru kembali dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Ryeowook.

Jaejoong memukul bahu Yesung pelan. "Wookie pulang tapi kau tidak memberitahuku!"

Belum sempat Yesung membalas perkataan Jaejoong, Jaejoong telah memekik histeris.

"Itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk!"

Setelah semuanya lengkap berkumpul dan memesan makanan, akhirnya Jaejoong pun mulai mengumumkan berita pernikahannya.

"Aku akan menikah."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung memekik senang, sedangkan Yesung dan Donghae menganga tak percaya.

"Jung Yunho?" tanya Donghae.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Dia melamarku kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang ke rumahku bersama Changmin. Lalu dia berlutut di hadapanku dan menyodorkan ini padaku." Jaejoong menunjukkan cincin yang dipakainya.

"Dan dia langsung melamarmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menoyor pelan kepala kekasihnya. "Bodoh sekali. Kalau sudah pakai cincin ya jelas melamar."

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Ya maaf, aku kan belum pernah dilamar!" tukasnya.

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, sontak Jaejoong, Yesung, dan Ryeowook langsung tertawa. Sementara itu, wajah Donghae memerah.

"Jadi kau juga ingin segera menikah?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja! Semua wanita juga ingin cepat menikah!" tukas Eunhyuk.

"Kau laki-laki." Kata Yesung.

"Tapi aku ini M-Preg!"

Begitulah Eunhyuk. Dia tidak suka disebut laki-laki. Berlainan dengan Jaejoong dahulu. Jika dulu Jaejoong tidak suka jika disebut cantik, sekarang Jaejoong sangat suka dipanggil cantik. Gaya berpakaian Jaejoong kini pun lebih feminin. Jika dulu dia suka memakai baju yang garang-garang agar terkesan macho, kini selera bajunya menjadi lebih kalem.

"Jadi kapan hari besarnya?" tanya Donghae, mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Eunhyuk yang ingin menikah.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Tidak tahu. Besok lusa Yunho akan pergi ke Gwangju untuk mengabarkan ini kepada orangtuanya. Setelah itu, baru keluargaku dan keluarga Yunho akan berembuk untuk menentukan hari pernikahan kami." Jelas Jaejoong.

Dua orang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Pembicaraan mereka sejenak terhenti. Ketika pelayan sudah pergi, baru mereka kembali berbincang dengan heboh.

: MOMMY MAID :

Ara sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui Jaejoong memasuki Mirotic Cafe. Sejak datang kemari beberapa bulan lalu, Ara jadi suka datang kesini. Tiba-tiba saja Ara teringat, dulu saat dia pertama kali datang kemari, ada orang yang meminta foto. Ara baru ingat, bahwa salah satu dari orang yang berfoto dengannya adalah Jaejoong.

"Cih, jijik sekali aku pernah berfoto dengannya." Cibir Ara.

Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, Ara mengikuti Jaejoong. Dan ternyata Jaejoong berada di meja sebelahnya. Ara tetap berusaha tak peduli sampai semua teman Jaejoong datang.

"Aku akan menikah."

Mendengar tiga kata itu, dunia Ara seakan runtuh. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jaejoong. Dia takut mendengar siapa yang akan menikah dengan Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho?"

Ara terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ara mengepalkan tangannya begitu mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Dia bangkit berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan kafe.

Ara memasuki mobil ungunya dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sudah kubilang lakukan itu sejak dulu!" bentak Ara di telepon.

_ "Hah? Maksudmu apa?"_

"Kau sudah kusuruh untuk membunuh Jaejoong sejak jauh-jauh hari, tapi kau tak melakukannya!" seru Ara.

_ "Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat!"_

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Jaejoong akan menikah dengan Yunho!"

_ "Apa?!"_

"SINGKIRKAN PRIA BANCI ITU SEKARANG! BUNUH DIA! HILANGKAN JEJAKNYA!" seru Ara histeris.

_ "Ini butuh waktu."_

"Bodoh! Akan kulakukan sendiri kalau begitu!"

Ara menutup teleponnya dan langsung membanting ponselnya. "Awas kau Choi Jaejoong. Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak rela jika kau mendapatkan Yunho."

: MOMMY MAID :

Jaejoong turun dari bis yang membawanya menuju halte dekat sekolah Changmin. Setelah membeli softdrink di kotak minuman, Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju Balloon Kindergarten.

Jaejoong memasuki area Balloon Kindergarten dan duduk di atas ayunan. Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi. Jaejoong berdiri dan menanti Changmin. Namun, setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Changmin tak kunjung keluar.

"Mommy Jaejoong!" seru sebuah suara.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari ke arahnya. Dia berjongkok dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun tahu dimana Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong setelah berdiri.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Changmin tadi kan sudah dijemput saat pelajaran."

"Hah? Oleh siapa?" tanya Jaejoong terkejut.

Wajar saja Jaejoong terkejut. Hari ini Yunho pergi ke Gwangju, sehingga tidak mungkin Yunho yang menjemput Changmin. Yoochun juga sedang pergi rapat ke Busan. Junsu apalagi, dia ikut Yoochun.

"Siapa yang menjemputnya?" tanya Jaejoong panik.

"Seorang noona berambut panjang. Wajahnya agak bundar."

Lutut Jaejoong langsung lemas mendengar hal itu. Dia tahu itu adalah Go Ara, tapi untuk apa Ara menjemput Changmin di tengah-tengah pelajaran?

Baru saja Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Yunho, ponselnya telah berbunyi. Nomor tak dikenal.

"Yeoboseyo.." sapa Jaejoong.

_"Mencari Changmin?"_

Jaejoong terbelalak, mengenali suara itu. "Katakan dimana Changmin, wanita jalang."

Ara menyebutkan sebuah alamat. Jaejoong langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Mommy Jae pergi dulu." Kata Jaejoong cepat.

Jaejoong bergegas berlari menuju jalan raya dan menyetop taksi. Setelah menyebutkan alamat yang ditujunya, sopir taksi itu malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa kesana? Itu hanya gudang tak terpakai."

"Aku butuh kesana. Tolong cepatlah."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong hanya berharap semoga Changmin baik-baik saja. Dia tak berani menelepon Yunho. Dia takut Yunho akan menyalahkannya karena tidak bisa menjaga Changmin dengan baik.

Taksi berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan kayu.

"Inikah gudang tak terpakai itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya. Dulu ini gudang perusahaan kayu. Karena bangkrut, ini jadi tak terpakai." Jelas sopir taksi.

Jaejoong membayar argonya. Setelah turun dari taksi, Jaejoong mendengar suara minta tolong. Jaejoong sangat mengenali suara itu dan hatinya sakit mendengarnya.

"Tolong! Daddy! Mommy! Yoochun hyuung!"

Suara Changmin berasal dari dalam gudang. Jaejoong bergegas mencari pintu masuk. Setelah menemukan pintu masuk, Jaejoong harus susah payah membukanya karena ternyata susah sekali. Begitu berhasil membuka pintunya, Jaejoong bergegas masuk dan langsung terbatuk-batuk karena begitu banyak debu. Gudang itu sangat luas, menyebabkan Jaejoong kesulitan mencari Changmin.

"Kau datang juga." Kata Ara.

Jaejoong menoleh begitu mendengar suara Ara. Dia melihat Changmin, matanya ditutup kain hitam dan tangannya diikat.

Hati Jaejoong perih melihat keadaan Changmin. Untuk seorang Ibu, perbuatan Ara sama sekali tidak bisa ditolerasi. Boleh saja Ara membencinya, tapi Ara tidak boleh melampiaskannya pada Changmin. Inikah yang disebut Ara sangat menyayangi Changmin?

"Wanita jalang." Desis Jaejoong.

"Mommy.. Mommy, itu Mommy kan?" tanya Changmin.

"Ini Mommy Sayang, ini Mommy... Jangan takut, Sayang.." isak Jaejoong sedih.

Ara mencibir. "Dasar banci. Begitu saja kau menangis. Masih untung aku tidak menyiksanya."

"Kau wanita kejam! Kau ini Ibunya yang melahirkannya! Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal ini pada Changmin?! Jangan siksa dia!" seru Jaejoong.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli aku telah melahirkannya. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku hanya menginginkan Yunho, sejak dulu." Kata Ara.

"Tapi kau meminta cerai darinya!"  
"Itu dulu! Saat aku masih jadi artis pendatang baru! Aku harus membangun karirku. Tapi sekarang, aku adalah selebriti papan atas Korea. Dan aku siap untuk mendapatkan Yunho kembali. Dan aku tidak ingin ada gangguan dari siapa pun, terutama kau!"

BRUKK!

Jaejoong terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Setelah menjatuhkan balok kayu yang digunakannya untuk memukul kepala Jaejoong, Asisten Ara bergegas menggendong Changmin dan membawa Changmin keluar. Ara menatap Jaejoong, sedikit rasa kasihan muncul di hatinya. Tapi segera ditepisnya rasa kasihan itu.

Ara mengeluarkan korek api dari saku bajunya, dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, setelah itu dia sendiri bergegas keluar dari gudang.

Korek api yang dilemparkan Ara jatuh ke tumpukan kayu. Mengingat itu adalah gudang milik perusahaan kayu, gudang itu dipenuhi kayu-kayu lapuk. Dalam sekejap, gudang itu telah dilalap api.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

Saya tau chapter ini membosankan, maaf ya..

Oh ya, aku bikin agency roleplayer di Twitter :3

Join yuk, masih sepi banget baru ada 3 member T_T Biar rame, soalnya agency rp ini proyek sampingan aku selain ff. Join ya? Kalo gak join aku gak lanjutin ff ini, hehehe bercanda :P

Ini namanya mee_RP , jangan lupa join ya :3


	9. Chapter 9

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

**Jaejoong terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Setelah menjatuhkan balok kayu yang digunakannya untuk memukul kepala Jaejoong, Asisten Ara bergegas menggendong Changmin dan membawa Changmin keluar. Ara menatap Jaejoong, sedikit rasa kasihan muncul di hatinya. Tapi segera ditepisnya rasa kasihan itu.**

** Ara mengeluarkan korek api dari saku bajunya, menyalakannya, kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, setelah itu dia sendiri bergegas keluar dari gudang.**

** Korek api yang dilemparkan Ara jatuh ke tumpukan kayu. Mengingat itu adalah gudang milik perusahaan kayu, gudang itu dipenuhi kayu-kayu lapuk. Dalam sekejap, gudang itu telah dilalap api.**

.

MOMMY MAID

.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Sopir taksi itu langsung meraih telepon yang ada di mobilnya, meminta sang operator taksi untuk menghubungi pemadam kebakaran dan menjelaskan posisinya sekarang.

Ternyata benar firasatnya. Setelah mengantarkan orang tadi, yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan ke gudang tua itu, firasatnya tak enak. Untuk apa dia datang ke gudang tak terpakai? Maka dari itu sopir taksi itu memutar arah kembali ke gudang, siapa tahu orang itu membutuhkan taksinya lagi untuk pulang.

Tapi yang didapatnya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Begitu sampai, dia melihat api telah menyelimuti gudang besar tersebut.

Sopir taksi itu benar-benar takut jika orang yang tadi menaiki taksinya masih ada di dalam gudang tua itu. Namun hatinya menjadi agak lega begitu mendengar suara sirine pemadam kebakaran.

"Anda yang melaporkan kejadian ini?" tanya seorang pemadam kebakaran.

"Ne, ne. Saya kira masih ada orang di dalam. Sepertinya pria, tapi wajahnya seperti wanita. Tingginya sekitar 180 cm, berkulit putih, rambutnya hitam. Dia tadi menaiki taksi saya." Jelas sopir taksi itu panik.

Mengingat yang terbakar adalah gudang tua yang penuh dengan kayu lapuk, tentu saja tidak cukup hanya menggunakan satu mobil pemadam kebakaran karena api benar-benar berkobar dengan ganasnya. Sepuluh mobil dikerahkan untuk memadamkan kebakaran itu. Di belakang mobil pemadam kebakaran, mengikuti sebuah ambulans.

Tak hanya pemadam kebakaran, mobil-mobil yang berasal dari stasiun televisi swasta juga ikut berdatangan, menumpahkan belasan reporter yang meliput kebakaran. Sopir taksi itu pun menjauh dari para reporter agar tidak diwawancarai karena dia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan penumpangnya tadi.

Di tengah-tengah usaha para pemadam kebakaran untuk memadamkan api, seorang pria muda datang menghampiri sopir itu.

"Ada orang di dalam?" tanya pria muda itu.

"Ne." Jawab sopir taksi itu.

Para pemadam kebakaran mulai masuk ke dalam gudang untuk mencari orang yang disebutkan oleh sopir taksi tersebut. Orang-orang mulai datang untuk menonton kebakaran.

: MOMMY MAID :

Ketika Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia terkejut melihat api yang mengelilingi dirinya. Jaejoong berusaha bernafas, tetapi hanya asap yang dia hirup. Dia pun merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Jaejoong berusaha menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Ketika Jaejoong berhasil memegang belakang kepalanya, dia tersentak begitu merasakan sesuatu di tangannya. Jaejoong melihat tangannya dan kaget begitu melihat darah.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk karena tak kuat dengan asap yang begitu banyak.

Jaejoong berusaha berdiri, tapi kakinya sangat lemas. Dia tak kuat berdiri. Dalam hatinya, dia berdoa semoga saja ada orang yang datang dan menyelamatkannya. Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena luka bakar.

Harapan mulai muncul ketika didengarnya suara sirine. Jaejoong yakin pasti itu adalah pemadam kebakaran.

"Di sini!" seru seorang pemadam kebakaran.

Hati Jaejoong menjadi lega mendengar suara tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang pemadam kebakaran datang dan menggotong Jaejoong melewati puing-puing kayu yang terbakar.

Begitu sampai di luar, beberapa paramedis langsung mengangkat Jaejoong ke atas tandu dan bergegas membawa Jaejoong ke ambulans.

"Jaejoong!" pekik seseorang.

Jaejoong menoleh lemah dan menemukan Hyunjoong berlari-lari panik ke arahnya.

"Jae, kau tak apa?" tanya Hyunjoong khawatir.

Jaejoong tak mampu menjawab. Melihat Hyunjoong yang sepertinya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong, seorang paramedis pun menyuruh Hyunjoong untuk ikut ke rumah sakit.

"Apakah Anda membawa kendaraan? Jika tidak, Anda bisa ikut ambulans."

Hyunjoong mengangguk. "Saya bawa mobil."

Dalam hatinya Jaejoong menyesalkan mengapa harus Hyunjoong yang ada di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Saat ini, dia tidak butuh Hyunjoong. Dia hanya butuh Yunho. Dia juga butuh Changmin, yang sekarang ada bersama Ara.

"Changminnie.." kata Jaejoong lemah, sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Yun, Umma dan Appa pergi dulu. Kau baik-baik di rumah." Kata Nyonya Jung.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku sudah dewasa, tidak perlu diwanti-wanti seperti itu, Umma." Senyum Yunho.

Yunho menutup pintu rumah begitu mobil orangtuanya melaju meninggalkan rumah. Yunho menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi.

_ "Terjadi kebakaran di sebuah gedung tua milik perusahaan kayu yang berada di pinggir kota Seoul.."_

Yunho menatap layar televisi tepat ketika korban kebakaran dibawa keluar. Kamera langsung menyorot wajah sang korban. Yunho tersentak begitu melihat bahwa sang korban adalah Jaejoong. Choi Jaejoong. Belahan jiwanya. Calon istrinya.

Yunho bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Yoochun. Pada nada tunggu pertama, Yoochun langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"APA KAU TAHU DIMANA JAEJOONG SEKARANG?!" sembur Yunho begitu teleponnya tersambung.

_"Ne, ne. Junsu meneleponku sambil menangis. Dia tadi melihat siaran langsung. Aku dan Junsu sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul Hospital."_

"Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin. Kumohon, titip Jaejoong dan Changmin ya."

Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoochun dan bergegas menuju kamarnya, memasukkan bajunya dengan terburu-buru ke dalam koper, lalu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Jaejoong.. Jaejoong.. Bertahanlah, aku akan segera datang."

: MOMMY MAID :

Yoochun dan Junsu memburu masuk ke dalam Seoul Hospital dan menemukan Hyunjoong yang duduk sendirian di depan Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Junsu, wajahnya berurai air mata.

Hyunjoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi kebetulan aku lewat dan aku menepi untuk melihat kebakaran. Tapi aku sangat terkejut ketika ada korban yang dibawa keluar dan itu Jaejoong."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Saat kulihat tadi, ada beberapa luka bakar. Dia juga terlihat kesulitan bernapas." Jawab Hyunjoong.

Junsu melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Yoochun, menangis di pelukan kekasihnya. Sedangkan wajah Yoochun sendiri terlihat sangat gusar. Dia heran, apa yang Jaejoong lakukan di gudang tua seperti itu.

"Changmin!" seru Yoochun tiba-tiba.

Mendengar seruan Yoochun, sontak Junsu teringat pada anak kecil berpipi gembul yang imut itu.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia belum dijemput? Kalau belum dijemput, kau segeralah menjemputnya." tanya Junsu.

"Sebaiknya kutelepon gurunya." Kata Yoochun.

Karena dulu Yoochun sering ikut Yunho menjemput Changmin, Yoochun pun menyimpan nomor wali kelas Changmin.

"Yeoboseyo.."

_"Yeoboseyo."_

"Saya Park Yoochun, paman dari Jung Changmin. Apakah Changmin masih ada di sekolah sekarang?"

_"Tadi Changmin sudah dijemput di tengah pelajaran."_

"Hah? Oleh siapa?" tanya Yoochun terkejut.

_"Oleh seorang wanita. Wajahnya agak bundar. Wajahnya sangat familier bagi saya, sepertinya dia selebriti atau apa."_

"Ah, terima kasih!"

Mendengar jawaban dari wali kelas Changmin membuat Yoochun tambah gusar. Dia tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah Ara. Untuk apa Ara menjemput Changmin di tengah pelajaran?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter. Hyunjoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakak saya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Untunglah, dia baik-baik saja. Fungsi pernafasannya tidak ada masalah. Hanya luka-lukanya yang memerlukan perawatan karena beberapa di antaranya termasuk luka bakar tingkat dua. Kepalanya juga sudah dijahit karena bocor."

"Apakah dia kekurangan darah?" tanya Hyunjoong.

Dokter mengangguk. "Ya, dia kehilangan banyak darah tetapi untung saja kami punya persediaan darah yang sesuai dengan golongan darahnya. Dia akan dibawa ke ruang rawat sebentar lagi." Jelas dokter tersebut.

Junsu menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih, dokter."

Yoochun memegang bahu Junsu. "Kau menjaga Jaejoong di sini, aku ada keperluan."

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Ini masih rahasia. Nanti akan kuberitahukan padamu."

: MOMMY MAID :

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi. Yunho yang sedang menyetir sudah menyiapkan handsfree sejak tadi sehingga tidak akan menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Ada kabar?" tanya Yunho.

_ "Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Hanya luka bakar yang perlu ditangani serius."_

"Syukurlah. Kau menungguinya bersama Junsu?"

_"Tidak. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi kebakaran."_

"Untuk apa?" Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya.

_ "Dengar, ada yang aneh. Tadi, Changmin dijemput oleh Ara di tengah pelajaran."_

"APA?!" seru Yunho.

_"Ara tidak pernah menyukai Changmin. Aku curiga jika ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Ara. Dan sekarang Changmin berada bersama Ara, aku benar-benar takut jika Ara melakukan hal buruk padanya."_

Gigi Yunho bergemeletuk menahan amarah di dadanya. "Yoochun, kumohon cari Changmin. Aku sedang berusaha mengebut secepat mungkin. Kumohon Chun, kau harapanku satu-satunya."

_"Aku akan berusaha."_

: MOMMY MAID :

Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah sebuah mobil polisi. Yoochun menghampiri beberapa polisi yang sedang berbicara serius.

"Apakah penyebab kebakaran diketahui?" tanya Yoochun langsung.

Ketiga polisi itu menatap Yoochun.

"Anda mempunyai urusan apa dengan kebakaran ini?" tanya seorang polisi.

"Korban kebakaran ini adalah kakak ipar saya." Jawab Yoochun, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya benar karena dia dan Junsu belum menikah.

"Oh ya, jadi Anda keluarganya. Kami menemukan beberapa benda di sekitar lokasi ditemukannya korban. Pertama, sebuah kotak korek api. Korek api itu pasti penyebab kebakaran ini. Dan yang kedua adalah kartu keanggotaan gym."

Yoochun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kartu gym? Lalu, itu kartu siapa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kami belum bisa memastikan kartu itu milik siapa. Kami akan berusaha mencari tahu secepatnya. Kami akan menghubungi Anda jika kami sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Boleh kami minta kontak Anda?"

Yoochun mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik keluar selembar kartu nama.

"Anda bisa hubungi saya disini." Kata Yoochun.

Polisi itu menerima kartu nama Yoochun dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Kami akan hubungi Anda secepatnya."

Kemudian Yoochun mohon diri dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Bukannya menyalakan mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit, Yoochun malah merenung di dalam mobil.

Kecurigaannya semakin kuat sekarang. Dulu dia pernah melihat infotainment yang meliput bagaimana cara Go Ara merawat tubuhnya. Dan Yoochun ingat saat itu Ara menyebutkan bahwa dia menjadi anggota di dua buah gym. Sayangnya, tidak disebutkan apa nama gym nya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelidiki ini sendirian. Aku benar-benar harus ungkapkan kecurigaanku pada polisi." Kata Yoochun.

: MOMMY MAID :

Sejak tadi, Junsu dan Hyunjoong setia menunggui Jaejoong di ruang rawat. Junsu telah menghubungi orangtuanya agar segera pulang dan mengabarkan keadaan Jaejoong. Junsu sangat sedih melihat keadaan kakaknya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Luka bakar di beberapa bagian tangannya benar-benar merusak penampilan Jaejoong. Tapi Junsu masih bersyukur karena pernafasan Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

"Eunggh.."

Junsu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong begitu mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"Hyung, hyung, ini Junsu hyung. Apa yang hyung rasakan sekarang?" tanya Junsu.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak membuka matanya, membuat Junsu menitikkan air matanya lagi.

"Kenapa hyung tidak mau bangun?" isaknya.

Hyunjoong mengelus-elus punggung Junsu untuk menenangkannya, walaupun di dalam hatinya dia juga merasa sangat khawatir.

"Dokter tadi kan sudah bilang, tubuh Jaejoong perlu beristirahat. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari obat bius." Kata Hyunjoong.

"Sudah dua jam sejak Yoochun pergi, kenapa dia belum juga kembali." Desah Junsu. "Sebenarnya apa yang dia cari?"

Hyunjoong menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Dia akan segera menikah dengan Yunho hyung, tetapi mengapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini.." isak Junsu lagi.

Hyunjoong tersentak mendengar perkataan Junsu. Dia berpindah posisi ke sebelah Junsu dan menatap Junsu tak percaya.

"Apa?"

Kini gantian Junsu yang menatap Hyunjoong heran. "Apanya yang apa?"

"Jaejoong akan menikah dengan Yunho?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Yunho hyung sudah melamarnya. Apa kau melihat cincin di jari manis Jaejoong hyung? Itu cincin yang diberikan oleh Yunho hyung."

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu." Kata Hyunjoong pelan.

"Apa kau tidak diberitahu oleh Jaejoong hyung? Seingatku, beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong hyung pergi untuk mengabarkan berita pernikahannya kepada teman-temannya." Tanya Junsu lagi.

"Mungkin temannya yang lain." Kata Hyunjoong dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Junsu begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sementara itu rasa bersalah merayapi hati Junsu. Sebenarnya dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Hyunjoong terhadap kakaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasih Yunho dan sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi Nyonya Jung Yunho.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Daddy.. Mommy.. Huaa.." tangis Changmin.

"HEI ANAK BODOH KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK?!" seru Ara kesal.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di apartemen Ara yang berada di jantung kota Seoul. Sedari tadi Changmin tidak mau berhenti menangis dan hanya menyebutkan nama Daddy dan Mommy nya.

"Kau harus sabar, hitung-hitung dia anakmu juga." Tukas asistennya cuek.

"Aku tidak peduli! Anak itu membuat karirku terhambat sembilan bulan!" seru Ara.

"Apa kau yakin dia sudah mati sekarang?"

Ara tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja. Gudang itu kan dipenuhi kayu-kayu tua. Kau lihat sendiri saat kita pergi tadi, gudang itu sudah dilalap api."

"Ara, aku jadi merasa bersalah." Kata asistennya menyesal.

Ara menatap asistennya tajam. "Untuk apa merasa bersalah? Dengan menyingkirkan dia, aku bisa kembali mendapatkan Yunho dengan mudah."

Asistennya menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Dulu, dengan mudah kau membuangnya. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya? Sekarang, saat dia akan mulai bahagia lagi dengan cara membangun keluarga baru, kau malah membunuh calon istrinya."

Ara terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mendongak angkuh. "Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang aku sudah berada di puncak karirku. Tak akan ada yang merasa heran jika aku memutuskan untuk menikah."

"Dengan duda beranak satu?" kata asistennya dengan suara datar.

Mulut Ara menganga. "Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah." Katanya cepat-cepat.

"Kita tahu, jika ada selebriti yang menikah dengan janda atau duda, pers akan mencari tahu siapa mantan istri atau suami dari janda atau duda itu. Pokoknya, ini akan menjadi sulit."

Ara mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Yunho bisa menyembunyikannya selama lima tahun. Yunho pasti bisa menyembunyikannya selama beberapa minggu saat berita pernikahan kami tersebar luas nantinya."

"Dan kau yakin Yunho mau kembali padamu?"

Ara melempar asistennya dengan bantal kursi. "Kau ini asistenku tetapi mengapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"DADDYYYY! MOMMYYYY! HUAAAA!" tangis Changmin semakin keras.

Ara menatap Changmin yang duduk di sofa. Changmin masih mengenakan penutup mata dan tangannya pun masih diikat.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati kecil Ara, dia tidak tega melihat Changmin. Tapi nalurinya sebagai Ibu terkalahkan oleh rasa bencinya terhadap Jaejoong, sehingga dia tidak peduli dengan siapa dia melampiaskan kemarahannya, walaupun kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Apakah dia lapar? Sejak tadi dia belum makan." Kata asisten Ara.

Ara menunjuk ke arah dapur. "Bawa dia kesana dan beri apa saja yang ada. Aku pusing mendengar tangisannya!"

: MOMMY MAID :

Setelah mengebut dengan kecepatan maksimal yang bisa dikendalikannya, akhirnya Yunho sampai juga di Seoul Hospital.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Yunho bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana kamar tempat Jaejoong dirawat. Setelah seorang perawat memberi rincian lokasi, Yunho bergegas berlari menuju kamar rawat Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong!"

Junsu dan Hyunjoong yang sedang makan pun menoleh demi mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba.

Yunho menghambur ke arah Jaejoong dan mengecup dahi Jaejoong berkali-kali, karena dia tidak bisa mengecup bibir Jaejoong, disebabkan oleh masker oksigen yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Tindakan Yunho itu membuat dada Hyunjoong sesak karena cemburu.

"Jaejoong.. Boo, Boo bangunlah Boo.." kata Yunho khawatir.

Yunho menyibak selimut yang dipakai Jaejoong dan tertegun melihat beberapa luka bakar disitu. Dulu, tangan Jaejoong adalah tangan putih mulus, tetapi kini tangannya yang mulus telah dihiasi oleh beberapa luka bakar yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Kepalanya bocor." Kata Junsu.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yunho kaget.

"Mungkin kejatuhan kayu. Hyung kan sedang berada di gudang yang penuh kayu. Bangunan gudang itu sendiri juga sudah lapuk." Jelas Junsu.

Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaan yang dialami Jaejoong. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali terbakar dan kejatuhan kayu.

Padahal sebenarnya, yang menyebabkan kepala Jaejoong bocor adalah pukulan keras dari asisten Ara.

"Dimana Yoochun?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Belum sempat Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, pintu kamar rawat terbuka dan masuklah Yoochun.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Junsu.

"Maafkan aku, chagi. Yunho, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Yoochun.

"Apakah begitu penting?" tanya Yunho, menatap Jaejoong sendu.

"Sangat penting." Kata Yoochun serius.

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, Yunho dan Yoochun keluar dari kamar rawat dan menuju ke kafetaria.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan kecurigaanku. Tadi aku sudah beritahu ini pada polisi yang mengusut kasus ini."

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kecurigaan tentang kebakaran itu?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Kau tahu, Changmin sekarang ada di tangan Ara. Untuk apa Ara menjemput Changmin di tengah pelajaran? Jawabannya hanya satu, untuk memancing Jaejoong."

"Untuk apa dia menggunakan Changmin? Sialan wanita itu. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan Changmin."

"Untuk membunuh Jaejoong." Kata Yoochun datar.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. "Hah? Apa?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa Jaejoong datang ke gudang tua itu? Dia sama sekali tak punya urusan di sana. Kecuali ada yang memancingnya."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mulai mengerti.

"Ara menjemput Changmin di tengah pelajaran. Lalu, saat Jaejoong menjemput Changmin dan tahu bahwa Changmin telah dijemput oleh seseorang, dia pasti panik. Menurutku, Ara meneleponnya untuk datang ke gudang tua tersebut."

"Dari mana Ara mendapat nomor ponsel Jaejoong?"

"Ara itu selebriti. Orang suruhannya banyak. Apalagi di klub tempat Jaejoong bekerja dulu banyak yang kenal akrab dengannya. Sudah tentu tak susah untuk mencari nomor ponselnya."

Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Konklusi Yoochun ini benar-benar mengacaukannya. Dia tidak percaya jika pernah mencintai wanita sekejam ini.

"Ara tidak mungkin sendirian. Dia pasti bersama seseorang, atau beberapa orang. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Jaejoong. Kau tahu kan kepala Jaejoong bocor? Kata dokter itu mungkin kejatuhan kayu, tapi menurutku tidak. Menurutku, kepala Jaejoong dipukul. Setelah Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri, baru Ara membakar gudang itu dan meninggalkan Jaejoong." Jelas Yoochun. "Jika Jaejoong dalam keadaan sadar, sudah pasti dia bisa keluar dari gudang itu? Walaupun M-Preg, dia tetap laki-laki yang mempunyai tenaga!"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya geram. "Kita harus mencarinya. Akan kutuntut dia dan semoga dia mendapat hukuman yang seberat-beratnya!"

Kemudian terdengar suara ponsel Yoochun. Yoochun melihat ke layar ponselnya, nomor tidak dikenal.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo, apakah ada Park Yoochun?"

"Ne. Saya Park Yoochun, Anda siapa?"

"Saya Kapten Kim Gwanghee. Salah satu anggota kami ternyata mengenali kartu gym tersebut, dan itu adalah kartu Gym Miracle. Setelah kami bawa kartu itu ke sana, nomor kartunya masih bisa dikenali dan itu adalah kartu milik Go Ara, orang yang sama seperti kecurigaan Anda."

"Lalu?"

"Kami akan segera menangkapnya. Anda jangan khawatir, anggota kami sudah dalam perjalanan ke apartemennya. Kami juga akan segera membawa kembali Jung Changmin."

"Terima kasih, Kapten!"

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

Yoochun menutup teleponnya dan menatap Yunho bahagia.

"Polisi sudah tahu! Ara sudah pasti dinyatakan sebagai tersangka!" seru Yoochun senang.

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Yunho. "Kuharap dia dihukum mati saja. Orang seperti dia, benar-benar tak pantas hidup."

: MOMMY MAID :

"Masih lapar.. Hueee.. Hueee.." tangis Changmin.

Ara dan asistennya menatap Changmin tak percaya. Semua persediaan makanan di apartemen Ara sudah habis dimakan oleh Changmin, dan Changmin masih mengeluh lapar.

"Dasar anak monster!" maki Ara.

"Walau begitu dia juga anakmu."

Ara mendengus kesal. "Sudah sana turun ke supermarket, belikan dia makanan!"

BRAKK!

Ara dan asistennya terkejut mendengar suara keras tersebut. Belum pulih mereka dari keterkejutan, sudah terdengar sebuah suara.

"Rumah ini sudah dikepung! Go Ara, jangan coba-coba untuk lari!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Minta maaf sekali karena keterlambatan update.. Ini semua karena pernikahan Tante saya, jadi repot. Apalagi saya ini adalah ojek keluarga + kurir keluarga. Jadi, baru turun dari motor udah disuruh pergi lagi :" Gak sempet nulis FF karena laptop saya dibuat mainan sodara-sodara saya yang masih kecil -_- Ditambah lagi saya sangat malas mengetik -_-

Tapi akhirnya jadi juga karena saya mimpi buruk, saya mimpi didatangi para readers yang mengacungkan golok karena tak kunjung update -_-

Chapter depan sudah chapter final ya :D


	10. Chapter 10

MOMMY MAID

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

.

Summary : Jung Yunho duda tampan dengan anak berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Choi Jaejoong adalah Maid baru mereka. Bagaimanakah hari-hari Jaejoong selama menjadi Maid bagi Yunho dan Changmin?

.

MOMMY MAID

.

**Ara dan asistennya menatap Changmin tak percaya. Semua persediaan makanan di apartemen Ara sudah habis dimakan oleh Changmin, dan Changmin masih mengeluh lapar.**

** "Dasar anak monster!" maki Ara.**

** "Walau begitu dia juga anakmu."**

** Ara mendengus kesal. "Sudah sana turun ke supermarket, belikan dia makanan!"**

** BRAKK!**

** Ara dan asistennya terkejut mendengar suara keras tersebut. Belum pulih mereka dari keterkejutan, sudah terdengar sebuah suara.**

** "Rumah ini sudah dikepung! Go Ara, jangan coba-coba untuk lari!"**

.

MOMMY MAID

_._

_ "Berita terbaru hari ini, aktris cantik Go Ara ditahan polisi karena tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan dan penculikan. Go Ara terbukti melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Choi Jaejoong, calon istri dari Jung Yunho yang merupakan mantan suami Go Ara. Go Ara juga menculik anaknya sendiri sebagai bagian dari usaha pembunuhannya terhadap Choi Jaejoong."_

Begitulah garis besar isi dari berita yang tayang di semua stasiun televisi. Berita ini menjadi headline besar-besaran di Korea Selatan. Artikel-artikel mulai muncul di internet, menyebabkan para netizen dengan ganasnya menyerang Ara.

Sedangkan fanbase Ara dengan gagahnya masih membela aktris kesayangan mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tahu Ara salah, tetapi sebagai fans yang baik mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk idola mereka.

Para netizen mulai mencerca kebodohan dan kekejian Ara. Bodoh karena perbuatannya terungkap hanya kurang dari satu hari, berkat detektif dadakan Park Yoochun yang kini juga muncul di layar kaca, membuat artikel positif tentangnya juga ramai muncul di dunia maya. Keji karena dia tega menculik anaknya sendiri dan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan.

: MOMMY MAID :

_"SIALAN! CHOI JAEJOONG SIALAN! GAY SIALAN! BANCI!"_

Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya jijik melihat Go Ara yang muncul di berita. Saat ini layar televisi sedang menampilkan Ara yang sedang berada di kantor polisi, berteriak-teriak tak jelas memaki Jaejoong.

Lalu, gambar di layar berubah menjadi gambar penyiar berita yang menyiarkan tentang Jaejoong. Kemudian, Seoul Hospital muncul di layar televisi, lalu ke depan kamar rawat Jaejoong, menampilkan Jaejoong yang belum sadar di balik jendela.

Junsu menoleh ke arah jendela yang gordennya sengaja tidak ditutup agar para wartawan bisa mengambil gambar Jaejoong. Pihak rumah sakit tidak mengijinkan wartawan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat karena Jaejoong masih belum sadar.

"Kenapa Yunho lama sekali.. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Changmin." Kata Junsu cemas.

Hyunjoong yang masih setia menunggui Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Junsu sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Hyunjoong untuk pulang, tetapi Hyunjoong bersikukuh tidak mau pulang dan akan terus menunggu sampai Jaejoong sadar.

"Eunghh.."

Junsu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan melihat Jaejoong menggeliat. Junsu tersenyum lebar, air mata bahagia menetes dari matanya.

"Hyung, hyung.. Ini Junsu hyung, apa yang hyung rasakan?" bisik Junsu.

Perlahan, Jaejoong membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya penglihatannya mulai fokus. Dia mengitarkan pandangannya hingga menatap Junsu.

"Su-ie.." lirih Jaejoong.

Junsu meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya. "Junsu di sini hyung.. Hyung akan baik-baik saja, Junsu di sini.."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hyunjoong. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis pada Hyunjoong.

"Terima kasih, Hyunjoong.."

Pintu terbuka dan beberapa bodyguard Yunho membuka jalan. Para wartawan langsung meringsut menuju ke pintu masuk, berusaha mengambil gambar Jaejoong yang lebih jelas. Mata sayu Jaejoong terbelalak begitu melihat Yunho datang sambil menggendong Changmin, Yoochun mengikuti di belakangnya. Setelah Yunho, Changmin, dan Yoochun masuk, para bodyguard segera menutup pintu dan menjaga ruang rawat Jaejoong.

"Mommyyy!" Changmin langsung turun dari gendongan Yunho dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Mommy, apakah Mommy tidak apa-apa? Minnie takut sekali.."

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengusap-usap kepala Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Mommy baik.. Apakah Minnie baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia malah meminta Yunho mengangkatnya ke ranjang Jaejoong yang cukup besar. Rupanya Changmin ingin tidur bersama Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya di pelukan Jaejoong.

"Minnie sayang, Mommy sayang sekali pada Minnie.." bisik Jaejoong.

Changmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Jaejoong, seakan tak ingin berpisah dari Mommy yang sangat ia sayangi. Walaupun sekarang Changmin tahu yang sebenarnya, bahwa Go Ara adalah Ibunya, berkat percakapan Ara dengan asistennya.

Walaupun masih kecil, Changmin mengerti benar. Dia tidak mau orang jahat seperti Ara itu menjadi Ibunya, walaupun pada kenyataannya bahwa memang Ara adalah Ibunya. Bagi Changmin, Ibunya hanya satu, yaitu Jaejoong.

: MOMMY MAID :

Begitu melihat siaran televisi yang menampilkan Jaejoong yang sudah sadar serta Yunho yang kembali membawa Changmin, orang-orang yang bersimpati terhadap Jaejoong mulai berdatangan ke rumah sakit, membawakan bunga dan hadiah untuk Jaejoong, serta mendoakan agar dia lekas sembuh. Banyak di antara mereka yang merupakan haters Go Ara. Meskipun mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, mereka tetap setia menunggu di depan rumah sakit sampai akhirnya Yunho keluar.

Begitu Yunho muncul, sontak mereka semua langsung menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan mereka, Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jaejoong baik-baik saja, begitu pula Changmin. Terima kasih atas simpati dan doa kalian, serta waktu yang kalian korbankan untuk datang kemari. Aku akan memastikan semua barang pemberian kalian sampai ke tangan Jaejoong." Kata Yunho.

Seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira seumuran Changmin tiba-tiba maju mendekati Yunho. Yunho berjongkok agar bisa berbicara dengan anak itu.

"Apakah ahjussi mau memberikan ini kepada Jaejoong unnie dan Changmin?" tanya anak perempuan itu sambil mengulurkan sebuah bingkisan.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar anak itu menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan unnie, menandakan bahwa banyak yang mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah wanita. Yunho menerima bingkisan yang diulurkan anak itu. Kemudian Yunho memeluk anak itu.

"Terima kasih, ahjussi akan memberikan ini pada Jaejoong dan Changmin." Kata Yunho lembut.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum dan berlari menuju kerumunan orang, tepatnya ke arah Ibunya. Yunho mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

: MOMMY MAID :

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya, akhirnya Jaejoong diperbolehkan pulang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong dan Changmin, Yunho telah membeli sebuah rumah besar – bisa disebut mansion karena saking besarnya – yang terletak tepat di depan mansion milik Yoochun.

Mengingat pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong yang semakin dekat, Yunho memutuskan membeli mansion itu agar Jaejoong dan Changmin bisa tinggal dengan nyaman. Yunho tidak mungkin membiarkan Jaejoong dan Changmin selamanya tinggal di apartemen. Apalagi Yunho sangat paham dengan keinginan kaum wanita – dalam kasus ini, M-Preg – untuk bisa tinggal di rumahnya sendiri.

"Yun, ini terlalu besar." Kata Jaejoong serak.

Mereka baru saja sampai di rumah baru mereka. Changmin langsung bersorak girang begitu tahu bahwa mansion ini adalah rumah barunya. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam mansion, untuk menjelajahi isi mansion.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Aku ingin menyiapkan sebuah rumah besar untukmu dan Changmin, juga untuk anak-anak kita nanti."

"Lagipula, kita jadi bisa lebih dekat." Kata Yoochun.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dua hari yang lalu Yoochun telah melamar Junsu. Heechul yang walaupun masih bersedih karena keadaan Jaejoong, tak urung juga merasa gembira karena kedua anaknya akan menikah. Tanggal pernikahan pun juga telah ditetapkan, yaitu dua minggu setelah pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengurus rumah sebesar ini sendirian." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa maksudmu? Setelah kita menikah, kau tidak akan menjadi Maid lagi. Kau akan menjadi istriku, menjadi nyonya rumah ini. Kita akan punya banyak Maid, jadi kau punya banyak Maid untuk membantumu. Sudah, ayo masuk ke dalam untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah."

: MOMMY MAID :

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. "Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kau menanyakan itu. Kita sudah sampai dan kita hanya tinggal menunggu."

Kemudian, sesosok wanita keluar diiringi dua orang polisi berbadan tegap. Dia terlihat lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya, sorot sayu matanya berubah menjadi sorot kebencian. Dia tidak mau duduk, lebih memilih untuk berdiri.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini." Desis Ara.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Apa kabar?" tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Kau masih punya muka untuk datang menemuiku setelah kau mengambil segalanya yang kupunya? Kau mengambil Yunho, kau mengambil karirku!" jerit Ara.

Ara mulai berteriak-teriak tak karuan. Kemudian dua polisi yang tadi mengawalnya segera membawanya kembali ke sel, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedikit shock.

Seorang polisi yang tadi mengawal Ara kembali untuk menemui Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Sejak ditangkap, kondisi kejiwaannya agak terganggu. Dia sering menjerit-jerit sendiri." Jelas polisi tersebut.

Jaejoong menjadi prihatin dengan keadaan Ara. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Jaejoong dan Yunho bergegas pergi dari kantor polisi.

"Aku tak menyangka jadi seperti ini." Kata Jaejoong.

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Yunho datar.

"Tapi dia kan mantan istrimu, apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika Ara gila sebelum kau datang, mungkin aku akan menangis dan menyesali mengapa hal ini terjadi. Tapi aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa dengan Ara. Aku sudah mati rasa dengannya. Sekarang, dia mau apa pun aku tidak peduli. Dia telah merusak hidupku, melukiskan sejarah kelam di masa lalumu. Mati pun aku tak akan melupakan apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu." Kata Yunho panjang-lebar.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil. "Antarkan aku ke rumah Hyunjoong." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong selama sedetik sebelum akhirnya dia memandang ke depan lagi, fokus menyetir.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Memang dulu belum?" gerutu Yunho.

Jaejoong menonjok pelan bahu Yunho. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja. Bukan untuk apa-apa. Oh ya, nanti tinggal saja aku. Aku ingin berbincang dengannya."

"Lalu kau pulang bagaimana?"

"Bisa naik taksi."

"Tidak bisa. Nanti kalau sudah selesai telepon aku saja, akan aku jemput."

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian menyebutkan alamat rumah Hyunjoong.

: MOMMY MAID :

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hyunjoong." Kata Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk. Sejak Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit, Hyunjoong belum bertemu Jaejoong lagi. Dia hanya diam di rumah, berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Tapi kini, kegalauan di hati Hyunjoong kembali ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong muncul di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu, Jae." Kata Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong jadi makin merasa bersalah. Dia mulai gelisah. Dia jadi menyesal mengapa tadi meminta Yunho untuk meninggalkannya di sini. Dia tidak menyangka jika Hyunjoong akan mengangkat topik ini.

"Hyunjoong, aku – "

"Sejak SD aku telah menyukaimu. Tapi kemudian kita lost contact saat lulus. Di Busan, aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Saat kembali ke Seoul, aku berharap untuk tidak bertemu denganmu karena aku takut bila perasaanmu muncul lagi. Tapi, ketika melihatmu di acara Family Day Out itu, perasaanku padamu merebak lagi." Potong Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong semakin gelisah. Dia bahkan menunduk, tak berani menatap Hyunjoong.

"Tapi, aku terlambat. Aku memang bodoh, tak mengejarmu sejak dulu. Sekarang, kau sudah bersama Yunho. Aku tak mungkin bisa merebutmu dari Yunho."

"Hyunjoong, kumohon.." pinta Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengucapkan selamat kalian akan menikah. Semoga kalian berbahagia selamanya. Sekarang pulanglah, aku yakin Yunho sudah cemas setengah mati, mengingat kau hanya berdua bersamaku."

"Hyunjoong, aku minta maaf.."

"Lupakan."

: MOMMY MAID :

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong menggerutu kesal mengapa dia harus memakai gaun untuk pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Sebenarnya dia ingin memakai jas, tapi apa daya nasibnya sebagai M-Preg yang menyamakan statusnya dengan wanita yang harus memakai gaun saat menikah.

Kesal mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong yang tak ada habisnya, Junsu menginjak kaki Jaejoong.

"WADAAAWW!" seru Jaejoong. "Heh! Kau sudah gila ya?! Hari ini aku menikah, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan ke altar gara-gara kakiku bengkak!" seru Jaejoong pada Junsu.

Junsu hanya nyengir melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk memaki-makinya. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan Siwon masuk.

"Junsu, cepat pergi sana. Acaranya akan segera dimulai." Kata Siwon.

Junsu mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rias Jaejoong. Siwon mendekati Jaejoong yang tampak gugup. Setelah ditinggal Junsu, dia baru merasa gugup dan takut.

"Appa, aku takut." Kata Jaejoong.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jaejoong. "Itu wajar. Setiap orang yang akan menikah pasti merasa gugup dan takut."

"Appa, apakah Appa yakin aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi Yunho? Bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Apakah hal itu masih perlu dipertanyakan? Tidak ada yang meragukan kapabilitasmu. Kau telah melakukan itu selama beberapa bulan. Setelah kau resmi menikah dengan Yunho, kau akan melakukannya lebih baik lagi." Kata Siwon.

Jaejoong memeluk Siwon penuh sayang. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Appa."

: MOMMY MAID :

Meskipun ini bukan pernikahan pertamanya, tak urung Yunho merasa gugup juga. Berulang kali dia melirik Yoochun yang ada di baris pertama. Yoochun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Di gereja besar tersebut, hadir keluarga besar Yunho dan Jaejoong, juga teman-teman Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tak lupa jajaran direksi di perusahaan juga ikut datang, termasuk sang Presiden Direktur.

Suara musik mulai mengalun. Yunho menatap ke arah pintu gereja. Yunho menahan nafasnya begitu melihat Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja diiringi oleh Siwon.

Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik. Hati Yunho dipenuhi luapan rasa cinta kepada Jaejoong. Yunho memantapkan hatinya, bahwa dia siap membangun keluarga bersama Jaejoong.

"Jaga anakku dengan baik, dia adalah permataku." Pesan Siwon sebelum menyerahkan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Pasti."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Kemudian matanya menangkan Hyunjoong yang duduk di barisan ketiga. Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat sinar kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata Hyunjoong.

"Hadirin sekalian, hari ini kita berkumpul di rumah Tuhan untuk menyaksikan ikatan pernikahan antara Jung Yunho dan Choi Jaejoong." Kata Pendeta.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Apakah kamu, Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima dia, Choi Jaejoong sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan kaya maupun miskin?" tanya Pendeta.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Yunho mantap.

Mendengar ketegasan dalam suara Yunho, air mata Jaejoong pun mengalir. Pendeta beralih menatap Jaejoong.

"Apakah kamu, Choi Jaejoong, bersedia menerima dia, Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan kaya maupun miskin?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Dia menutup matanya sebentar, membuat semua yang hadir berdebar-debar, takut jika Jaejoong tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan ini. Di samping Jaejoong, keringat dingin Yunho sudah mengucur. Dia cemas melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam.

"Saya bersedia."

Dua kata yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong membuat semua yang hadir bernafas lega, tak terkecuali Yunho.

"Dan sekarang kalian berdua sah sebagai sepasang suami-istri." Kata Pendeta.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berhadapan, kemudian memasangkan cincin di jari pasangannya. Lalu, mereka berdua berciuman lembut.

Heechul, Junsu, dan Nyonya Jung berulang kali menyeka air mata mereka menyaksikan adegan sakral ini. Tak terkecuali Hyunjoong, yang juga turut menangis. Bukannya menangis bahagia, Hyunjoong menangis karena sedih dan kecewa. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi istri Yunho, yang artinya dia tak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Perlahan Hyunjoong bangkit dan bergegas meninggalkan gereja. Dia mungkin akan pergi lagi ke Busan, melupakan semua kenangannya bersama Jaejoong di Seoul. Dia akan menghapus Jaejoong dari hati dan ingatannya.

: MOMMY MAID :

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jaejoong sudah bangun. Dia mengecup ringan bibir hati Yunho yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan sedikit membuka gorden, mengintip keadaan di luar. Masih gelap, tapi semburat kemerahan sudah mulai tampak, menandakan bahwa matahari akan segera terbit.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, Jaejoong bergegas memakai jaket dan keluar dari kamarnya dan resort yang ditempatinya. Saat ini, dia dan Yunho sedang berbulan madu di Amerika, tepatnya di Miami, Florida. Mereka cepat-cepat berbulan madu karena Junsu dan Yoochun akan segera menikah. Mereka tak mungkin berbulan madu saat Junsu dan Yoochun menikah, bisa-bisa Junsu dan Yoochun membunuh mereka karena tidak hadir di pernikahan mereka.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan kesegaran udara pantai di pagi hari. Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menahan udara yang dingin. Pantai sudah mulai ramai, mungkin para pengunjung pantai juga ingin melihat matahari terbit.

"Excuse me, would you mind to help me?" tanya seorang turis.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Please, take a photo of me and my boyfriend." Kata turis perempuan itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kamera pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima kamera itu dengan senang hati dan memotret kedua turis itu dengan latar belakang matahari terbit.

"Thank you." Kata turis itu.

"You're welcome." Sahut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali memandangi matahari terbit di Pantai Miami yang indah. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku cari ternyata kau ada di sini." Kata Yunho sambil menciumi leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho agar menjauh. "Kau ini sangat memalukan! Kita ini di Amerika, bukan di Korea."

"Maka dari itu, di Amerika kan hal ini juga sudah biasa."

Jaejoong memukul pelan bahu Yunho. Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Indah ya, Boo?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Andai kita bisa membawa Changmin kemari."

"Kita akan membawa Changmin kemari, bersama dengan anak-anak kita yang lain." Kata Yunho.

"Anak yang mana? Kita kan tidak punya anak selain Changmin." Tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho mengusap pelan perut Jaejoong. "Di sini, nanti akan tumbuh anak-anak dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Anak-anak yang tampan dan cantik, serta sehat dan pintar."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, membayangkan jika dia dan Yunho mempunyai bayi. Dia tersenyum, memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatnya senang, apalagi mengalaminya langsung. Dia jadi tak sabar untuk segera hamil dan memiliki bayi.

"Kita akan membawa mereka semua kemari untuk liburan. Changmin tak akan kesepian lagi, karena dia akan punya banyak adik untuk menemaninya." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan tangan Yunho pada pinggangnya.

"Yun.. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Desah Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong. "Begitu pula aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah orang yang paling berharga di hidupku. Terima kasih, Jaejoong. Terima kasih telah datang ke hidupku."

"Terima kasih, Yunho. Terima kasih telah membuatku bahagia. _Bersamamu, aku merasa sempurna_."

"Akan lebih sempurna lagi bersama anak-anak kita nanti."

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai ajal memisahkan kita nanti. Berjanjilah padaku, kau juga akan mencintaiku sampai ajal memisahkan kita."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Jaejoong menghadap ke arahnya. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan meletakannya di dadanya.

"Jantung ini, hanya berdegup untukmu. Selamanya, walaupun jantung ini berhenti berdetak."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Hai, akhirnya final chapter juga ya.. Maaf pendek, udah buntu ini u,u Maaf juga romance nya kurang, gak jago bikin romance T_T

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti fic ini, baik yang selalu setia memberi review dan masukan atau pun yang hanya silent reader, terima kasih untuk mau menerima fic ini dengan tangan terbuka :)

Setelah ini, saya tidak hiatus. Tapi saya juga tidak janji akan menulis fic lagi. Ini semua dikarenakan saya sudah kelas 3 SMA. Saya udah gak punya banyak waktu luang lagi T_T

Tapi, saya masih akan menulis fic. Bukan fic murni dari saya, tetapi fic colaborasi antara saya dengan adik saya yang juga author di FFN, **dugeunkyoo**. Kami akan menulis fic EXO, yang fansnya EXO siap-siap saja menanti terobosan baru dari saya yang selama ini hanya menulis fic SJ & TVXQ :)

So, see you soon at my next fic with **dugeunkyoo** !

.

BIG THANKS TO ALL OF MOMMY MAID'S REVIEWERS

Maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu soalnya banyak sekali T_T


End file.
